Gangsta's Paradise
by blades of blood488
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is the leader of a reputable gang. Rukia Kuchiki is a reputable tough chick even though she gets bullied.What happens when these two cross paths and decide to take a chance together? Rated M-lemons,violence,drugs,and language. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,everyone this is my first Ichiruki fic ever! Please be nice. I'm tired and I try my best to proof read when I get the chance. There is probably going to be some OOC and this is definitely an AU fic. Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

It was a cold December day and Ichigo Kurosaki was doing what he did best selling drugs and getting ready to murder any opposing gang members who crossed paths with him. It was no surprise his dad had been a major drug lord after all. Ichigo didn't know what it was like to have everything you wanted handed to you on a platter. His father always made him work hard for his wants and needs even if he did have a lot of money. To Ichigo Kurosaki this was his life. Every moment he did something gang related he was happy. He also enjoyed spending his nights at the strip club for pure entertainment.

Rukia Kuchiki was your average 17 year old in her senior year. Okay,maybe she isn't so ordinary after all. Rukia has been bullied all of her life. Sure,she has a few friends. There's Tatsuki and Inoue. Rukia has already been charged with several assault and battery charges. Hell,there's only so much you can take before you snap. Her parents abandoned her at a young age. She lived with her brother who wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world.

It was a cold day and Rukia knew that once she got home all she would do is lay around. The cold weather pissed her off so much. Anything was better than this class. Hell,she'd rather be outside in her bra then listen to this lecture about how to properly put on a condom. Sure she's a virgin and she has no idea how to put on one,but shouldn't that be the guys job anyway?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Concentrating was hard to do especially when you had so many enemies. Worrying about who is going to attempt to beat your face in after school is no easy task. She looked outside a the sky,sighing she turned her attention back to her teacher. One more hour left. She looked over to Tatsuki who had just finished writing what looked like a note. Tatsuki turned her attention to the raven haired girl. She smiled kindly at her friend and handed her the note.

Rukia tried to quietly open the note. She quickly scanned the classroom making sure the teacher's attention was still on the black board.

_Rukia,_

_Are you okay? You look a little down? Anyway I got invited to this awesome party tonight,several of my guy friends will be there. Wanna join? They'll love you I just know it._

_-Tatsuki_

Rukia quickly wrote her friend back.

_Tatsuki,_

_I will be okay. I just hate being here and you know that. About the party...sure :). I'd love to go._

_  
_

The bell finally rang after what seemed like an eternity. Rukia quickly stood up and followed her friend out of the classroom. Tatsuki looked over at her friend with a sympathetic look on her face. She hated how everyone was so mean to her best friend. Sometimes kicking asses became a pain even though Rukia could hold her own,it never stopped Tatsuki from getting her fists involved.

Rukia held her text books close to her body for support. Sometimes she wishes she could just disappear from this world. All she had in her life was Tatsuki. One thing was for sure...no one else gave a freaking damn about her.

"Hey Tatsuki,come over here for a minute."

It was one of Tatsuki's guy friend's

Tatsuki looked over at her raven haired friend.

"I'll catch up with you in a few Rukia."

Rukia smiled. "Okay,I'll be outside."

She headed down the hall and to the double doors which held her way out of this damn forsake place. Making her way out of the double doors she headed on her way up. Walking up the side walk she seen a few teen guys gathered together. All of them with bandanas covering their faces.

She decided to walk passed them. As she went to walk around they started making cat calls.

"Hey there beautiful,wanna come take a ride on me?"

Rukia turned around with an evil smirk on her face.

"You wish."

The guy scoffed.

Rukia continued walking when she felt a hand grab her and pull her back. She looked into his menacing eyes. They were a red color. She didn't know if he was wearing contacts or if that was his real eye color all she knew was she was scared now.

"Don't talk to me like that. Not until you take a little test ride at least."

Pulling out a knife he lifted up his bandana and licked it right in front of her eyes.

Her body was completely shaking as the man grabbed her breast with his other hand.

"Nice and firm. He smiled."

He grabbed her aggressively and shoved her against a wooden fence. He then removed the bandana covering his face and started forcing his tongue into her mouth.

She tried pushing him away and he just grabbed onto her tighter. He wasn't letting go that easily. His friends watched in amusement all of them waiting for their turn.

"He started kissing her neck. Then he grabbed her hand and made her feel how stiff he had become."

She wasn't liking this really wasn't

Panic overwhelmed her she started crying. He quit kissing her and stepped away. He laughed manically.

He took his knife to her throat and as he was about to slit her throat someone interrupted him. His knife was dropped to the ground.

Rukia sighed in relief and looked up to find a tall slender male with orange hair holding the man at gun point.

"What did I tell you about fucking with innocent people?"

The orange haired guy started breaking said bad man's hand. She watched her attacker fall to the ground in pain.

"That's right I told you to leave them the hell alone. You stupid son of a bitch."

He started kicking the man violently.

"I will not tolerant someone taking a woman against her will."

I shall end your misery right about now. With an evil smirk he pulled the trigger and the next thing Rukia remembered seeing after wards was brain matter all over the wooden fence behind her.

She was really shaken up now. Some random guy she doesn't even know saves her and then kills the guy who assaulted her. Setting there she looked him over and next thing she knew his amber eyes were on her.

He was making his way over to her.

"Oh no he's going to kill me." She thought to herself.

Opening her eyes she was met with amber eyes right in front of hers and he was holding his hand out. She grabbed it and he helped her up.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't really want you seeing any of that. Sorry to say it,but he deserved it anyway. I told him to stop what he was doing or I was going to put him out of his misery."

He smiled softly at her.

She just looked at him and didn't know what to say.

"It's okay..." Was all she could get out.

"What's a girl as pretty as you doing walking alone anyway?"

She felt a blush creep on her cheeks.

"I-I-I-I-..." Okay now she was making a fool of herself.

"I don't know."

"Well,just be careful next time alright?"

"Name is Ichigo Kurosaki by the way. What's yours?"

"Rukia Kuchiki."

"I'll walk ya home just to be on the safe side. How does that sound kid?"

"Who are you calling a kid?"

"I don't see anyone else around,so I'm assuming I'm calling you a kid."

Rukia scoffed and kicked him in the shin.

"Ouch! You little brat."

She let out a small laugh.

"I thought I was pretty?"

"You are,but you have a damn good violent streak in you!"

"C'mon,Mr. Strawberry walk me home."

She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Alright come on." he said slanting his eyes at her name calling.

Neither one of them said a word to the other as he walked her home.

When they got to her door. Ichigo smirked at her. "See ya around midget."

Rukia's face turned red. "You don't even hardly know me and you are already calling me names!"

"So? I'm just stating a fact."

Before he knew it her fist had made contact to his face.

"Do not call me midget ever again you fool!"

He just turned and looked her in the eyes. "See ya." He walked away.

Rukia couldn't help but smile at herself. What an interesting day. She almost got raped then met a gorgeous,rude,arrogant,and yet nice man.

She hoped to cross paths with him again someday.

**Next chapter the party! **

**I know they were probably OOC,but I'm not Tite Kubo my apologies. If it sucks then I guess I'll find out eventually. I just thought this was a cool idea. I'm an amateur as of now so bare with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Meong,Rukes,ashezo for your reviews. :) Here is the second chapter and I probably won't be able to update til Sunday. R&R keep 'em coming so I know this story is worth it. Pwease? :D There is some sexual content in this chapter beware. :3**

****

Rukia went up stairs to her room after entering the house and realizing her brother was not home.

"So odd of Nii-sama not to leave me a note." She said to herself.

Dropping her backpack to the floor. She went to look through her collection of clothes. Hoping to find a dress she could attract some attention in. Rukia has only had about 3 boyfriends after all. Her first one actually beat her. Tatsuki had found out and boy she let him have it. Rukia just never had luck with any guy at all. They were all either to arrogant,abusive,or they weren't loyal. So why not at least try to flirt a little bit?

Looking through her wardrobe was never an easy task. She didn't always dress feminine. Just as she thought she wasn't going to find anything to wear. She spotted it a beautiful black dress. It was nice and revealing to. Yep,she was definitely picking up guys with this dress.

Two hours had passed and Rukia was all ready to go. She had her hair up in a bun and make up perfectly put on her face. Grabbing her purse she headed out the door and to this random guys house who Tatsuki has known for a long time.

The party was going great. Tatsuki was having the time of her life. She was on the dance floor dancing with her boyfriend. The only thing missing was her best friend Rukia. She was ready to introduce Rukia to her wonderful guy friends and to her boyfriend. She knew Rukia would fit in just fine with these outcasts.

Ichigo stretched out in his chair as he watched Tatsuki and Renji dance on the dance floor. If only there were some hot young girls here ready for fun. He'd be all over them. Ichigo had no problem getting the ladies,but there really wasn't any here that sparked his interest the least bit. Maybe he should have invited that midget girl he met earlier. At least she was good looking. He wouldn't mind finding out what was hiding underneath all of her conservative clothing either.

He leaned his head back and took in the scent of booze,sweat,cigarettes,perfume,and drugs over take him. When he closed his eyes all he could see was her. His hormones and his mind frame were set on her as of right now. There is no way in the world he's going to let her off so easily after saving her. He smirked.

Just as relaxation had settled in and he was no longer tense he felt a shoulder on his arms. He looked up to see Tatsuki pointing at something or better yet someone. Turning his head to the right he saw with his own eyes the midget from earlier. His eyes widened and he stood up taking her hand.

"I believe we met earlier." He said with a smirk on his face as his lips touched her hand gently.

Rukia quickly pulled her hand away.

"Yeah we did."

Tatsuki gave Ichigo a glare that could kill.

"Well,that's good to know I guess. At least it seems you two have hit it off quite well."

Rukia just smiled.

"He's a buffoon don't worry about anything Tatsuki I can handle my own."

Tatsuki smiled at her.

"That's what you say now. Wait until one of you gets drunk."

Rukia walked away from everyone. Ichigo of course followed her into the kitchen where the booze was.

He touched her shoulder and she turned around.

Ichigo got lost in her beautiful eyes. He wasn't even sure if he'd be able to speak after staring so deep into them.

"Don't think you are going to get off so easily there midget. I think you at least owe me a dance after all I saved your life." He stated with a smug look.

Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Fine,let me drink a little first though. I need some alcohol down me before I even consider getting on that floor."

"How old are you anyway?"

"I'm 17. Why?"

Ichigo spit out his drink.

"You are only 17. I'm 21!"

"You don't look that old." She said smirking.

"Yeah. Hurry up and get drunk so we can dance."

"Give me a little bit I don't want to drink to fast. Why don't you get drunk too? Then we can see how crazy things get."

Ichigo really didn't know whether to take that as flirting or not. To him it sounded like she'd give him some if he'd get drunk with her,so he followed her in the pursuit of being completely trashed.

_1 hour and no telling how many drinks later-_

Tatsuki's mouth open wide as she watched her two friends dance together on the dance floor. They weren't being very G rated.

When a slow song came on she watched in awe as they actually danced slowly together. She knew what Ichigo was up to and she wasn't going to have any of that shit. No way is she going to let him take advantage of her friend like he does other girls. She was definitely right. Right there in front of her eyes Ichigo had his hands on her rear pinching it. She couldn't help but laugh when Rukia made a little yelp.

"Enough watching them. Lets go outside for some fresh air." She said to Renji.

"Alright."

"I hope I can trust Ichigo enough not to drag her into the sack before I get back." She said slanting her eyes in his direction.

Renji laughed.

"I'd hate to say it,but I don't think you can. Lets try anyway. Ichigo can't help the fact he's such a player."

Tatsuki growled at the thought,she walked out of the door cracking her knuckles.

"Yeah,well if he tries anything with her like that he can guarantee on having a broken nose."

Ichigo whispered in Rukia's ear softly.

"Want to go upstairs so we can talk privately?"

The drunken Rukia looked him directly in the eyes and giggled.

"Sure."

He grabbed her hand and upstairs to the bedroom they went. Ichigo took a seat on the comfortable that was his and pat the spot next to him indicating he wanted her sitting there.

"So you are only 17 huh?"

"Yeah."

Ichigo scoffed.

"When do you turn 18."

"Next month."

_'Good enough for me.' _he thought to himself.

He turned to see her staring at him and she reached up giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You know I like drunk Rukia a lot." He said taking her hand in his.

They just sat there staring into each others eyes as Ichigo got closer to face and closed the gap between them. Rukia returned his kiss with passion.

Before they knew it he was on top of her kissing her passionately with his tongue. Their make out session lasted a good 10 minutes.

He stroked her hair gently.

"Rukia?"

"Yeah."

"I have a problem. You see you have me really turned on right now. If you don't want to do anything I understand. You are drunk though and I'm pretty sure I am as well,so there's a chance we won't remember a damn thing in the morning."

Rukia laughed.

She shoved him backwards and got her dominance she was now on top of him. Kissing his lips and putting her hand up his shirt feeling his abs.

"Shit."

Rukia gave him a concerned look.

"What's wrong?"

She knew it was dumb of her to ask she knew what was wrong actually she could feel what was wrong. The problem was sitting below her dress rubbing up against her with every move she made. She knew she had him turned on.

She got off of him and started to remove her dress.

Ichigo had a dumb struck look on his face. Rukia didn't seem like the type to give it up so easily he knew the alcohol was the culprit to all of this,but he didn't care. He wanted her so bad right now.

She removed every article of clothing she was wearing and was now back on top of him. It was his turn now. He rolled her over so he was on top this time. He laid small kisses on her collar bone tracing all the way down to her pelvis. He decided it was time. Moving his way down he started teasing her with his tongue.

Rukia moaned as he licked her clit.

Ichigo looked up at her and grinned.

"Why don't we try 69?" He asked proudly.

Rukia had never done any of this before. She was new to this whole sex thing. Tatsuki wasn't a virgin and she wanted to see what all of the fuss was about. Even though she probably wouldn't want to if she was sober.

She gave him a questionable look then confessed. "I'm a virgin."

He wore a shocked look.

"Well, I can show you if you want. It'll feel good."

Ichigo got up from the bed and removed all of his clothing then directed Rukia.

Ichigo started eating her out again as Rukia gave her first blow job.

Tatsuki and Renji made their way back in after having their much needed nicotine and they also took a little walk around the neighborhood. The first thing she noticed when she walked back in was the absence of her best friend and her womanizing childhood friend.

She decided to go ask Chad where they had went.

"Hey,Chad where did Rukia and Ichigo head off to?"

Just as she had figured,he pointed up the stairs.

Tatsuki stomped up the stairs cursing the whole way up them.

"I'll show that lying imbecile not to play with Rukia's feelings."

It was getting hot and heavy. Both of them were moaning as they were about to reach their climax,well Rukia had already had hers several times.

Just as Rukia felt like her walls were crashing down again.

_Bang,bang,bang._

"Ichigo you better not be doing what I think you are!"

Rukia and Ichigo jumped up quickly.

"Dammit!" He yelled at the door.

They both got dressed and Ichigo opened the door receive a fist to his nose.

"You do not sleep with my best friend like she is a no one! You just met her and here you are trying to spread her legs just so you can have your fun. I don't give a damn if you do this to any other girl,but Rukia is out of the question!"

Ichigo held his bleeding nose.

"Tatsuki it's not all his fault. I led him on.."

"Rukia,I know how Ichigo works I've seen him hurt many girls. He's all sweet to them and sweeps them off their feet. Next thing you know he's cheating on them. He could care a less about a woman's feelings. Rukia you don't deserve that."

Rukia just slanted her eyes at Ichigo. She grabbed her purse and left without saying anything else.

Ichigo chased after her.

"Rukia wait!"

She turned around and slapped him across the face.

"I can't believe I almost let you take my virginity. You don't deserve that privilege. I actually thought you cared."

The tears were building up in her eyes.

"Rukia..I'm sorry. We moved to fast I don't even know you. Why don't you give me your number and we can just get to know each other. I promise I won't make anymore moves on you. We can see how things work out. I know I haven't even known you for a day,but you seem like someone worth getting to know. I'm not just saying that to get into your pants."

Rukia looked down at the ground as she thought about it. It couldn't hurt being just friends. She just didn't want to be used. Her soul was already shattered enough from being abused and used by men.

"Okay."

He watched her scribble her number down on a piece of paper.

"There. You can text if you want." She gave him a soft smile.

"I'll see ya around midget."

She walked up to him and gave him a swift kick in the shin.

"See ya around strawberry."

**So,what did you all think? Hope it turned out okay.. R&R please it'll make me update! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone who reviewed,added to favorites,and everything else! **

Xxx

Rukia rolled over in her bed to face her dresser,her cell phone was vibrating. 'Ugh,why so early in the morning,"she thought to herself.

Rukia never usually received texts this early,so who in the world was interrupting her Saturday slumber? She sat hope and felt her head pounding,she remembers some of last night,such as making a fool of herself and almost losing her virginity with a playing strawberry. Surely it wasn't him. There was only one way to find out and that was for her to get out of bed.

Once her feet hit the floor she picked up her phone.

_6789786790_

_Hey there midget got a hang over?_

It was him alright. She decided before replying to his smart ass text,she would save his number in her phone it made things less complicated.

Xxx

Ichigo smirked waiting for her response,he figured she was probably hungover after her binge drinking last night.

_Rukia_

_Shut up strawberry. _

_Xx_

_Ichigo_

_Sorry,but I can't shut up. You'll have to make me. ;) So,what are you up to on this fine morning?_

Xxxx

Rukia couldn't help but smile after getting his text,it was futile trying to ignore him. Ichigo was hot,he was tempting too. Even the young Kuchiki couldn't resist temptation,no she had to flirt back.

Xxxx

_From:_

_Rukia_

_I may just have to sometime. How should I go about it though? Punch you,kick you,or kiss you? ;)_

_From_

_Ichigo_

_I would rather have a kiss,but that often leads to something else. :) So, what do you say we catch a movie tonight?_

Xxxxx

Rukia opened read the text and thought for a moment. _'Should I go,or should I ask Tatsuki.'_ She was seventeen,she didn't need her best friend's approval,obviously something made Tatsuki enjoy having that buffoon.

Xxxx

_From_

_Rukia_

_hahahahaha. Sure,why not? What time are you going to pick me up? :)_

_xxxx_

_From _

_Ichigo_

_I was thinking we could go a lil early,how about 4?_

_xxx_

_From _

_Rukia_

_4 It is,see ya then._

_Xxxx_

Rukia wasn't going to lie,she was actually excited. No matter how much of a slob Ichigo supposedly was,it didn't change the fact she had a small crush on him.

Xxxx

_6 hours later-_

It was 3 o'clock,she had gotten dressed and everything else that needed to be done. She wasn't being conceited,she actually looked pretty sexy. A tight black leather dress and heels,yeah Ichigo was going to try his best to get some. She wasn't going to let him in that easily.

Rukia sat on the couch watching some random TV show,she relaxed and tried her best to not be nervous.

Just as she was settling down her phone rang. She got all excited then realized it was just Tatsuki.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey,Rukia want to come hang out with me and Renji?"_

"_Sorry,Tatsuki I have a date."_

"_With who?"_

"_Ichigo."_

"_Rukia! I told you about him. He just wants in your pants. Rangiku dated him she knows all about his motives. Please don't Rukia! He's my friend and I care about him,but I don't want you to get hurt. He's a great friend,but boyfriend...he doesn't even know what that means."_

"_Tatsuki,Ichigo seems like a nice guy. I'm not going to give myself up so easily. Why can't you just trust me? Let me do this Tatsuki. Just because Ichigo screwed Rangiku over doesn't mean he will me. Who said I was going to date him anyway?"_

"_I just don't want you to get hurt okay? I've never seen Rangiku so torn up before. I was there for her 3 positive pregnancy tests and I was there for her 3 abortions. Ichigo didn't want to be a dad,so he did what was easy for him."_

"_I understand your concern Tatsuki,but it's not like I'm just going to go out with him and be like oh,Ichigo give it to me baby. I hardly even know him and from what little I know,I like him. Shit,I'll admit I have a crush on him. People change Tatsuki Ichigo may not even be like that,besides you're only getting Rangiku's side._

"_Alright,I guess I'll let you go to the movies. Have fun and don't give into Mr. Ichigo's antics so easily!_

"_I won't Tatsuki. I will talk to you later."_

xxx

Rukia admired her friend's concern,but she was going to do whatever she wanted. The knock she had been waiting for was heard at her door. It was Ichigo,she had no doubt.

Ichigo could feel his palms sweating,he didn't understand what his problem was. Rukia was a girl,he had plenty of experience with this kind of thing. When he seen the door knob moving his heart pounded and there she was one of the most prettiest girls he had ever seen.

Xxx

Rukia opened her door and felt butterflies in her stomach,she smiled brightly at her date.

"Hey there fool."

His amber gaze took her breath away.

"Hey midget."

"Are you ready? I know I am." Rukia said kicking him lightly in the shin.

"More ready than ever."

xxxx

**I wasn't to fond of this chapter. I found it kind of meh .. The next chapter should be better with a little action! R&R it's what keeps me typing.. lol Off to play World of Warcraft I go...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed,added to favorites,alerted etc...**

**Grammar,punctuation,and spelling may be wrong. x.x**

**xxxx**

Rukia was freezing,she felt like a complete imbecile for even thinking of putting on a dress. She could swear by the time they got to the movie theater they were going to be popsicles.

Ichigo looked over at Rukia and felt like an ass,he began to wonder why he didn't just bring his car.

"Midget,you alright?"

"I-I-I,told you not to call me midget!"

Yep,that did it,he officially felt like the worlds biggest jack ass. Of course Ichigo wasn't comprehending why he was feeling so bad,or actually he was. The fact this beautiful midget was freezing was to much to bear for this reputable bad boy. He slid his hoodie down his arms and straightened it out.

"Here ya go," he said smugly putting his hoodie on her.

"Thank you," she said smiling back.

Xxxxxx

They made their way into the movie theater,Ichigo let Rukia pick out what movie she wanted to see. Just as he was getting their drinks and food,he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_From Tatsuki:_

_break her heart and I'll break your face._

Ichigo scoffed at the text message. He wondered why Tatsuki wouldn't stop riding his ass about Rukia.

_To Tatsuki:_

_Who said I was?_

'There maybe that will shut her trap,' he thought to himself.

Rukia was squealing to herself in the corner.

"What's all the commotion over here?"

"Nothing,fool just a chick flick."

Ichigo grinned then quickly scowled.

"No way in hell I'm watching a chick flick."

"You are too Kurosaki-kun," she said teasingly.

"Why don't we watch a scary movie?"

Rukia folded her arms over her chest. "Fine."

Ichigo and Rukia walked up to the ticket window.

"I need two tickets for The Crazies please."

"There you go sir. I hope you and your girlfriend enjoy the show."

Rukia turned and smiled. "I'm actually just a friend."

"Whatever you say dear." The woman just kept a smirk on her face.

'The nerve of some people.' Rukia thought to herself.

Xxxxx

The room really wasn't full at all there was one other couple in there in the very front. Rukia and Ichigo took their seats in the very back. Rukia cautiously sat down looking over at Ichigo.

"You better not try something buffoon."

"You read my mind huh,"he said winking at her.

Rukia just rolled her eyes and sat down. Ichigo took his seat beside her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The movie had been going for about an hour now and Rukia kept clinging to Ichigo's arm. Not like he minded it or anything,he was actually enjoying every minute of it.

"You okay shorty?" Ichigo asked in a whisper.

"I'm fine I may be short,but this shorty can kick your ass!"

"I'd like to see you try,"he smiled at her smugly then wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Rukia was speechless. Was it really true what Tatsuki said,but him putting his arm around her wasn't going to hurt anything. The extra warmth it brought actually felt pretty nice.

She just smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

Ichigo kept his eyes on the screen and of course the raven-haired midget who had her head on his shoulder. Yep,he was starting to like her just a little bit. She was sexy,short,and packed a punch. Definitely not your average chick by any means.

Rukia kept her small arms around Ichigo's larger ones. When the movie finally ended she let go and got out of her seat. Was it bad that she actually wanted to just stay like that. Rukia definitely had a crush on that berry fool. She wasn't going to deny it one bit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The temperature had dropped immensely since they had been inside. Rukia started shivering even with Ichigo's hoodie on.

"Here." Ichigo took off his jacket and put it on her. He was wearing both a hoodie and a jacket. If he didn't put his jacket on her he was going to feel bad.

"Thank you,but won't you freeze? You have a t-shirt on for crying out loud."

"Che,don't worry about it kid. I'll be fine. As long as your warm that's all that matters."

Rukia could feel the blush spread across her cheeks.

"Come on lets get you home,"He said taking her hand in his.

Xxxx

"Well-well,if it isn't Ichigo Kurosaki." A voice said coming out of the dark and into the street light.

"What the hell do you want Gin?"

"I didn't say I wanted anything necessarily did I?"

"Well,every damn time your face is around there is trouble."

"Hot girl you have here Kurosaki. You just going to keep her around for a week and pawn her off like you do with all the other ones?" 

"Fuck you Gin!" Ichigo went to punch him and Rukia grabbed his fist.

"Come on Ichigo."

Ichigo listened to Rukia and started to follow her.

"Are you already pussy whipped? You fucking douche!"

Just when Rukia thought everything had calmed down,she had a knife at her throat.

"Give me my money Ichigo or I'll kill your precious girl."

"You fucking bastard!" Ichigo threw $50 dollars in Gin's face.

"Where's the other $50 you cheap skate?"

"It'll have to wait until I make my big deals tomorrow."

"What if I need that money now for my fix Kurosaki? What if I just slit her throat here and now?"

Ichigo pulled out his gun.

"Drop the knife and let her go or I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Gin took the knife and his hands off Rukia.

"Fine-fine,whatever you say Kurosaki. Remember if you don't pay me the rest I'll be back and this time I won't be so kind. You will find your little girlfriend in 5 million pieces. How would you like that?"

"Like I'd let that happen. Gin fuck off I'll pay you later."

"Fine,but you better have it tomorrow."

"If you ever touch her again Gin,I'll put a bullet through your fucking skull. I hope you comprehend."Ichigo said in a menacing voice.

"I got you,but all I want is my money and it's a fair deal"

Ichigo put his arm around Rukia and stuffed his gun back in his pocket.

"Come on babe lets get the hell out of here."

"Sounds good to me."

xxxxxxxxxxx

They made it to Rukia's front door and Ichigo stared deep into her violet orbs.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there. Rukia try not to listen to people alright. I have been foolish for quite sometime and I have done some bad things,but I promise I'm not just using you. If you want to just be friends that's cool,or if we decide later on we want something more that's cool too. I'm leaving everything up to you." Ichigo smiled at her.

"Okay,I've heard so much bad stuff about you. I heard about you and Rangiku..."

"Who the hell told you that shit?"

"Tatsuki."

"It's true I did knock her up three times,but the abortions were mutual agreements."

Rukia honestly didn't know what to do in her situation. She really liked Ichigo even though she had only known him for two days. Maybe it was the fact he saved her or something else. She couldn't put her finger on it. Three years it had been three years since Rukia had even had a boyfriend. Did she want to risk anything being with Ichigo? Would it ruin her reputation?

"Before you decide anything,I want you to know I'm not really a nice guy. I sell drugs,kill people when needed,and I've been around a lot." Ichigo tensed up.

He hoped he wasn't ruining everything he could have with this beauty. Ichigo knew one slip and Tatsuki would have him dead,he knew he would have to try his damn best to be different toward Rukia. Could he do it? Hell,he didn't know. He was so use to fucking them and leaving them,it would be kind of hard to have a steady relationship,but then again maybe it would be different with her. The only way to find would be to start a relationship with her.

"I know Ichigo,I've heard about it all. Thank you for the wonderful night. That movie was pretty scary,but at least I had your arm." Rukia smiled and let out a small laugh.

"No problem. My arm is here for you anytime you need it."

Ichigo brushed a strand bang out of her face and seen all of the confusion in her eyes.

"Ichigo,I need to think about a lot of things. "

He scowled and slowly traced her face with the back of his hand.

Rukia put her hand on his and smiled.

"I'll text you when I wake up."

"Okay,have a good night and sleep good. I'm going home before my balls fall off frozen and break into small fragments."

Rukia couldn't help,but laugh at his remark.

"You can have your jacket and hoodie back if you want."

"Nah,you keep them." Ichigo smiled and kissed her forehead then off he went.

"Bye strawberry."

"Bye midget,see ya later."

xxxxxx

**How was it? I hope okay I know fluffy! I thought it was cute. Please R&R it's what keeps me going! Spelling and grammar are probably blah,but oh well. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_It was blissful as he kissed her all over her body,she moaned and to let him know he was doing everything right. It was perfect...pure bliss. That is until._

_Xxxxxx_

Rukia jumped out of her bed,the dream she just had was unbelievable. Her heart was racing,she was sweating. Having a dream about that buffoon was not expected. Rukia couldn't deny the fact she actually enjoyed her dream. It had her feeling turned on.

Xxxxxx

Yawning,Rukia picked up her phone which was vibrating.

_3 unread messages?_

_From Tatsuki:_

_How did your date go with Mr. playa?_

Rukia just sighed.

_From Ichigo:_

_Want to meet me somewhere today?Was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place?_

Rukia's heart was pounding at the last question. After her dream,was she going to be able to be alone with Ichigo and actually feel normal?

Rukia read her last message which should have been read first.

_From Ichigo:_

_Good morning sleepy head._

_To Ichigo:_

_Good morning idiot. Where do you want to meet and I suppose I can come over to your place. _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ichigo continued watching television. He was waiting for important phone calls he had 5 deals to make today,but there was one text or call he was waiting on in particular.

His phone started vibrating in his lap,he picked it up and read 'her' message.

_To Rukia:_

_We can meet at the park in Karakura._

_From Rukia:_

_Okay,how about we meet at 1:00?_

Ichigo smiled,he actually had something interesting to do today. He couldn't keep her out late though she had school tomorrow. Furrowing his brows,he touched his cell phone screen to reply.

_To Rukia:_

_Sounds good to me. ;)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia put on a cute revealing shirt along with some booty shorts. She loved teasing Ichigo it was so easy to do.

_From Rukia:_

_Think you're going to get some huh?_

Ichigo laughed to himself at her question.

_To Rukia:_

_If I do everything right maybe..._

"Pssh.." Rukia said to herself. He is such an idiot.

_To Ichigo:_

_Sorry,but I don't put out easily. ;)_

Ichigo already figured that much. After all the stuff she's heard,he'll be lucky if she ever lets him have any. Until the night she decides to give him any,Ichigo has his hand and his thoughts of Rukia.

_To Rukia:_

_I figured that much short stuff. You're worth the wait though. :)_

Why did he have to be so sweet? Rukia could feel her heart pound at that sentence. Tatsuki told her otherwise,but he's either really digging her enough to respect her or he's just trying to get into her pants with sweet words. Rukia was a smart girl though,she would wait at least a month or two to see if he can wait. If she doesn't get drunk around him again.

_To Tatsuki:_

_I had a great night,he's very sweet. Didn't even try to get into my pants or anything. What are you up to?_

Tatsuki read Rukia's text and instantly freaked out. Ichigo didn't try to get into her pants? That's seriously a first. When him and Rangiku were dating she let him have it the first night. Maybe,she would just have to give Kurosaki a pointer for not trying to sleep with her best friend on their first date. Actually,she will wait for their second one to see and decide from there.

_From Tatsuki:_

_That actually surprises me. Maybe I should cut him some slack,actually I'll wait until you all have your second date then I'll decide._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ichigo parked his car by the park and got out looking for his buyers. One of them was actually from Gin's gang. Gin was suppose to meet Ichigo in about an hour. Looking down at his watch he smiled.

12:50

'10 more minutes.' He thought to himself.

In the meantime he leaned up against his car and lit his cigarette. The warm breeze hit his face which was kind of unusual to see in December.

He reached into his pocket to make sure his gun and knife were there. Just in case something went down. He had been in so many fights,he knew anything was possible when dealing.

The blue Mitsubishi Lancer parked by Ichigo. In his hand he held Grimmjow's fix an 8 ball of coke.

Ichigo walked over to Grimmjow casually. Quickly scanning the area to make sure no one was around he took the 8 ball and quickly traded Grimmjow. He got his money and Grimmjow got his fix. Now he needed his next costumer,so he could use that money to take his lovely little midget out to dinner.

His next costumer was definitely a regular. Aizen Sosuke was definitely a big coke addict and Gin's best friend.

Ichigo finished off his cigarette and threw it on the ground,stepping on it to put it out. Just as he leaned up he felt a pair of hands grab his arm. He quickly turned around,startled.

Rukia opened her mouth when Ichigo had an angry look on his face and was pointing his gun straight at her.

"Shit,sorry babe," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Rukia punched him in the shoulder.

"Stupid buffoon!"

"I thought you were Gin."

Rukia just laughed.

Aizen Sosuke parked his car by Ichigo Kurosaki's and looked over to see him with a pretty girl. It was very typical of Kurosaki to have a girl with him. However,he had not seen him with a girl in about 5 months,so it was actually surprising. He thought after the Rangiku incident he would have given up.

Ichigo kept his arm around Rukia as they made it to Aizen's vehicle window. Ichigo scanned the area again looking for any citizens or police watching. He quickly traded Aizen and smirked.

"Kurosaki is that your new girlfriend?"

Ichigo just kind of looked at Rukia.

Rukia sighed.

"If I say I'm his girlfriend,will everyone lay off?"

"I was just asking because I wouldn't mind having some of you beautiful," Aizen said winking at Rukia.

"You can forget about it Sosuke,she's mine," Ichigo said nuzzling Rukia's neck.

"Whatever you say Kurosaki."

Rukia seriously couldn't believe all of the money Ichigo had. She watched him make 3 more drug deals after Aizen and he definitely had a lot of cash. She looked over and seen Gin.

The feeling she had in the pit of her stomach was no good. Ichigo took a bunch of money out his wallet and held it up for Gin.

Gin snatched it out of his hand and laughed. Thanks Kurosaki,too bad you are only dealing coke at the moment,because if you were selling heroine you could just pay me back with that.

"Kurosaki,until we meet again."

"Yeah,see ya Gin."

xx

Rukia sat in the passenger seat calmly. Her window was rolled down and she could feel the breeze blowing in her hair. She caught Ichigo looking over at smiling at her. He was so hot. They were on the way to his place. Rukia really wondered what he had planned.

Ichigo occasionally caught a glimpse of how beautiful Rukia looked with the wind blowing her hair. Those booty shorts and tank top were almost too much. He would give anything to have her pressed up against his body right now. The hormonal young male parked his vehicle and quickly got out,so he could run to her side and open the door for her.

"Thanks,Ichigo..you didn't have to do that though."

"Che.." Was all he said as he took her hand in his.

Rukia walked in and noticed all of Ichigo's posters. She could tell he throws parties a lot. In the corner was a large beer bong,several pipes,and you name it he had it. She never asked if he did any drugs,she just kind of assumed because he deals them.

"You can sit down if you want." Ichigo said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Okay."

Rukia took a seat on his sofa and sighed. It was so soft and comfortable.

"Do you want some beer,some vodka,some crown,or any alcoholic beverage of your liking?"

"I'll take a margarita. I didn't know you were a bar tender." Rukia said slyly.

"If I was I'd have to card you and then you wouldn't be able to have your margarita."

Ichigo made her margarita for her while she sat in the living room watching some kind of romantic garbage.

"Here ya go kid."

He took a seat next to her and drank his beer.

Rukia growled and threw a pillow at him.

"What the hell?"

"Don't call me kid you imbecile."

Ichigo laughed and quickly threw a pillow back at her,spilling the margarita on her in the process.

"You stupid jerk!"

Rukia started punching his shoulder continuously.

"Ouch! I'm sorry."

"Now what am I suppose to do? It looks like I pissed my shorts!"

Ichigo laughed.

"It sure does."

"Guess I have no choice,but to take them off," Rukia said to him teasingly.

Ichigo just gulped.

"You-you don't have to if you don't want. I mean I could find you something.. maybe."

"What's wrong Kurosaki-kun? Afraid it might turn you on a little to much if I'm just in my panties?"

"Yeah..I don't think it's a good idea unless you don't mind me coming onto you," he winked at her.

"I didn't say you couldn't."

Rukia knew this was the best way to test him. She was curious to see if he could control himself. Which she knew he wouldn't be able to,she really just wanted to see if he respected her enough that he wouldn't try taking her panties off.

Rukia dropped her booty shorts to the floor and watched all color from Ichigo's face drain.

She quickly sat back down beside him.

Ichigo kept trying to concentrate on the TV,but couldn't no matter how hard he tried. Knowing Rukia was sitting beside him in her panties was just to much.

Rukia could tell Ichigo was liking it a little to much,so she decided take it a little further. She went over to the speechless buffoon and straddled his lap.

She made eye contact with him and could see the lust. He wanted her and she knew it,but she wasn't going to let him have it so easily.

"Are you okay? You aren't talking much," Rukia whispered in his ear.

Dammit she did not just do that. Here he was trying a different approach towards her then he has with any other girl and she's acting like she wants it. Somehow he knew she was just messing with him.

'Two can play this game.'He thought to himself.

Ichigo decided to whisper something back in her ear.

"I'm fine. I'm just admiring how fucking sexy you are."

For some reason those words made Rukia want to melt into a puddle. She started feeling all hot and needy.

Rukia smirked and kissed his cheek,she could feel how hard he was underneath her. It was just could he control himself in the state he was in.

Ichigo ran his hand through her hair and looked into her eyes. He could tell what he had said was working. He cupped her chin and gave her a small gentle kiss on the lips then smiled at her.

Rukia leaned forward into his chest she could hear how fast his heart was beating. Unexpectedly she was quickly lifted into his arms and tossed onto his bed. Ichigo soon got on top of her.

He just wanted to tease her like she was him. Ichigo started placing small kisses along her collar bone and he could hear her letting out small moans.

It was getting to him. Her small moans and gasps. After he was done teasing her,he was going to have a big case of blue balls. It was worth it though just to prove to her he wasn't fucking around,no he wanted her in more ways then one. He didn't think of her as some piece of meat he could just fuck continuously and not have feelings for. She was different,he felt as if he's known her all of his life and yet he's only known her for what a couple of days?

Ichigo took his finger and started rubbing her clit. She really moaned while he did it. He quickly crashed his lips against hers and slipped his tongue into her mouth. They both made out with each other furiously.

"Oh..Ichigo...please."

He looked into her eyes and spotted uncertainty. This was why he wasn't going to just enter her without any thoughts. She was a virgin and he had never taken any girl's virginity before. He figured she'd want it to be special and dammit he was going to make it that way for her. Maybe a couple of months of courting her and proving he is not the fuck up he was 5 months ago. To prove she's different than Rangiku or any other girl.

"Ichigo please fuck me," she said in almost a whisper.

Ichigo just ran his hand through her hair. His dick was as hard as a bat and yet he still couldn't do it. Her small moans and gasps made his stomach twist. He was so damn filled with lust right now,he could gently shove it in and take her as she wants,but something was stopping him. He couldn't quite figure it out. Was it all of the Tatsuki threatening him texts or was it because she was so sweet and so delicate.

He wanted to be gentle. He got up off of her.

"Ichigo what are you doing?"

"Rukia,not right now. Only when you are truly ready," He gently kissed her.

Rukia gave him a surprised look.

"We've only known each other for a couple of days and here we are acting like two animals in heat. Let's get to know each other better then we can take this further."

Rukia really could not believe she just heard him say that. Plain in view was his hard cock and he wasn't going to just shove it in her?

"Here's a pair of my shorts wear them for now until yours are done in the drying."

Yep,Rukia was dumb struck.

Xxx

**This chapter was OK...I guess! Next chapter More Rukia,Tatsuki,Ichigo,and the guys. Hope you all enjoyed it R&R and sorry for any mistakes. Thanks for favorites,reviews,and alerts! If I don't update by Christmas I hope everyone has a better one than I am going to! ****Also Ichigo and Rukia's 2nd date!****  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Rukia was in the process of getting ready for school,she hated Mondays. Her wonderful night with Ichigo had to end which she didn't want it to. Oh well she would get to see him after school he was the one picking her up anyway. Then apparently her and Tatsuki were going to hang out with him and a bunch of his friends.

Rukia brushed her hair and her teeth after getting dressed. She quickly ran down the stairs and seen her brother. "Nii-sama."

"Rukia,where have you been?"

"Just out with some friends."

Byakuya just glared at her. Rukia returned the look and grabbed a piece of toast heading out the door.

"I'm going out after school,so you don't have to pick me up."

"Have a good day."

'Nii-sama is so weird.'

Rukia was halfway to school when she ran into Tatsuki.

"Hey,Rukia. Are you ready for school?"

"Pssh,are you kidding me? I would rather sit at home and watch Chappy."

"Or text and see Ichigo," Tatsuki said teasingly while elbowing her friend.

Rukia blushed.

"So,Rukia how did last night go? I heard you were over there."

"I was."

"Please tell me you two used protection."

Rukia gave Tatsuki a stare that could kill while her face turned bright red.

"We didn't do that."

Tatsuki lifted her eyebrows in amusement.

"You're either joking or Ichigo has been snorting himself crazy."

"I'm not joking with you and I didn't see him snort anything," she said shrugging.

"Wow,Rukia,do you realize how unusual of Ichigo this is?"

"Not a clue."

"I've seen him with so many girls and all he wants is sex. He never grows attached to them or anything. Rangiku was probably his longest girlfriend,but they broke up 5 months ago. Apparently they were both cheating on each other. Go figure though."

"I get tired of hearing about Rangiku. I've met her a couple of times and the girl is a complete hoe. She's nice,but I can't believe Ichigo would want to date something like that."

Tatsuki just laughed at her friend.

"Well,Rukia Rangiku is the type Ichigo usually goes for. When I found out you two were up in the room together. I was wondering why in the hell was he trying anything with you?You just don't seem like his type,but I guess he has a new type now or maybe he really likes you a lot."

Rukia remembered what had happened last night and it even took her by surprise. Ichigo wouldn't sleep with her even though she was willing to let him have her.

Rukia stopped for a minute and looked at Tatsuki.

"Last night I wanted him to be intimate with me,but all we did was kiss and a little foreplay. He wouldn't have sex with me Tatsuki,he told me he wanted to wait until he knew I was ready and that we need to get to know each other a little more."

Tatsuki's eyes widened.

"No way...Ichigo usually doesn't give a damn how long he's known a girl. He usually fucks them the first night. Very unusual. I hope he hasn't been taking some kind of really bad drug or something."

"He had one beer..that's all."

"Wow. This is crazy. Maybe all of my threatening has made him realize he better treat you right."

Rukia smiled. "Maybe."

xxxxx

Ichigo laid his cash out on the table counting every bit of it. "¥83130.0000 ." He said smiling to himself.

"Ichigo.."

"What is it Renji?"

"How's it going with Rukia?"

"Pretty good. Why do you ask?"

"She's my girlfriend's best friend I figured it's the best I can do."

"Yeah,well Tatsuki needs to stay out of me and Rukia's business."

"You know how Tatsuki is. She doesn't give up that easily." Renji said smirking.

"Yeah.."

Ichigo loaded his gun.

"You ready to go do this?"

"That's a dumb question Kurosaki. Of course I am."

Ichigo and Renji had been ripped off by a few guys in Gin's gang. They weren't going to get away with it easily. Renji and Ichigo were going to take them down.

Ichigo parked the his vehicle and went inside Gin's hide out.

"Yo,it's Ichigo open the fuck up!"

"What the hell do you want Kurosaki?"

It was Yammy.

"I want my fucking money. Gin wanted his money and now I want mine,so open the fucking door."

Yammy loaded his gun and held it as he opened up the door.

"Kurosaki,Abarai,if you are here to start shit. I will not hesitate to blow your fucking brains out. Got that?"

"I just want my money." Ichigo pointed his gun at Yammy's head.

"Go ahead and try to blow my brains out Yammy me and Renji will just shoot your sorry ass as well. Go get Gin,now." Ichigo said while gritting his teeth.

"Fine."

Yammy quickly ran to find Gin.

"Gin! Quick get the guys together. Kurosaki and Abarai are here to shoot our asses."

Gin and his grew carried their weapons toward the door. Ichigo wasn't dumb he knew the whole damn gang was ready to put a bullet through their head.

"We should have brought back up."

Ichigo and Renji both sat behind barrels hiding.

"Where the fuck are they Yammy?"

"They were just here."

Ichigo and Renji stood up quickly firing their weapons and taking a few guys out at once. Gin's gang began firing back at them. Ichigo got shot in the shoulder.

"Fuck."

"Everyone hold your weapons!" Gin yelled.

"Nice job taking out a few men there Kurosaki. Too bad you didn't bring your little girlfriend with you. I'd love to put a bullet through her brain. I will give you the money. I ripped you off and you ripped me off. I believe it was a fair deal."

"Shut the fuck up." Was all Ichigo could say.

"Give him his money Aizen."

Aizen laughed and walked over to Ichigo stepping on his fingers and spitting in his face.

"You are so pathetic Kurosaki. Take your fucking money and get the fuck out of here. You better pray we don't see your precious girl walking around. I would love to fuck that nice petite ass of hers then slit her throat. If you come back in here like this I won't hesitate to cut open that pretty little throat of hers. Got it?"

Renji stood up and shot Aizen. Stark shot Renji when he seen him pull the trigger.

"Shit!" Renji fell down in pain.

Ichigo took the money from Aizen's bleeding hand and left without saying another word.

Ichigo helped Renji up and held his shoulder to stop the bleeding. Renji had been shot in the side.

"Get in Renji. We will go see Unohana,she will be able to remove the bullets and stop the bleeding."

Ichigo drove cautiously. Everything was a blur,he could feel the blood trickling down his shoulder. There was only an hour left before he was suppose to pick up Rukia from school. If he wasn't going to be there on time he would text her.

Renji was unconsious. Ichigo got out of his car and tried to pick up Renji.

"Dammit Renji. Why do you have to be so heavy?"

It was hard carrying the heavy bastard on his back,but he managed and made it into Unohana's office.

"Yo,Unohana. We've been shot,Renji is hurt really bad."

xxxx

"Okay,boys it looks like you're good to go."

"Renji it's time to go pick of Rukia and Tatsuki. Are you still on for tonight?"

Renji scoffed. "Of course I am. I want to spend some time with my girl."

Ichigo took out his phone to send Rukia a text.

_From:Ichigo_

_Be there in a few. Sorry we are running a little late. I will make it up to you..promise :)._

_xxxxxxx_

"_Where the hell are they?"_

Tatsuki touched her best friend's shoulder. "They will be here soon Rukia. Renji knows better than to lie to me."

Just as Tatsuki said that Rukia's phone vibrated.

_To Ichigo:_

_Hurry it up baka. So you will be my slave? ;)_

Rukia snickered to herself.

_From Ichigo:_

_What kind of slave do you want me to be?_

_To Ichigo:_

_I'm sure I can figure it out. :) _

As Rukia read his text she seen him park and motioned her and Tatsuki to the car.

Tatsuki got in the back with Renji and Rukia seen Ichigo patting the passenger seat.

She opened the door and took a seat next to him.

"So where to?" He said smiling at her.

"I was thinking dinner and some laser tag sounds fun."

"Sure thing."

Ichigo heard smacking in the backseat as they headed down the highway,he took a look in the rear view mirror to find Tatsuki and Renji all over each other. Rukia just sighed knowing what her best friend was doing.

"Please you two not in the back seat. That is my job since this is my car." Ichigo said furrowing his brows.

"We aren't going to do it in front of you two." Renji's voice was muffled as Tatsuki was biting his lip.

"How about dinner,laser tag,and then back to my place?" Ichigo questioned looking at Rukia.

"That's fine with me at least then those two could take care of their hormonal problem."

Renji and Tatsuki were to busy making out to hear their friends talking about them.

"Oh Renji."

Rukia covered her ears and Ichigo had a disgusted look on his face. He was glad they were almost to the restaurant.

Renji rubbed Tatsuki's thigh and Ichigo gritted his teeth.'Must find a parking spot quickly.'

Ichigo made sure to park quickly.

"Alright we are here time to get out."

Rukia opened her door quickly along with Ichigo. She had to get out of that car.

Tatsuki and Renji followed suit.

"How many today?"

"Four."

"Alright,sir right this way."

Rukia looked down at her salad then over at Ichigo who was eating fast.

"How in the world can you taste all of that with it going into your mouth so fast?" Rukia asked with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"I can taste it just fine."

Renji and Tatsuki were feeling up on each other while eating.

Rukia sighed and continued eating her salad when she felt a hand land on her leg. It was Ichigo's.

She gave him a questioning look then put her hand on top of his and stroked his fingers. Ichigo returned the gesture.

Tatsuki seen what was going on under the table and had to say a smart remark.

"Look at the two love birds."

Rukia blushed and Ichigo just sighed.

"Look who is talking." Ichigo said smugly.

"Shut up Ichigo."

"I'm just speaking the truth."

After dinner they left out to go play laser tag.

Renji and Tatsuki continued their groping in the backseat. While Ichigo and Rukia just shared some stares and laughed at their horny friends.

Rukia's stomach began to feel a little upset.

"Aggh."

Ichigo looked over at her.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't feel so well. Can we just go back to your place?"

"Sure."

Ichigo parked the car and ran over opening the door for Rukia. He put his hoodie over her shoulders.

Tatsuki smiled at the scene. She was happy to see her two friends getting along so well. Maybe Ichigo and Rukia could both finally be happy.

"Here Rukia you can lay on the couch if you need to. Do you need anything?"

Rukia laid down on his couch and snuggled into the pillow that smelled just like Ichigo.

"I think I'll be okay."

Ichigo took a blanket and placed it over her.

Renji and Tatsuki made a run to the guest room. Ichigo laughed.

"Don't make to big of a mess you two!"

"Shut up Ichigo!" Tatsuki said angrily.

Ichigo set down beside Rukia's feet

He turned on the television and rested his hand on her leg.

Rukia woke up to the sound of moaning and a bed squeaking. Oh no it was Renji and Tatsuki. All she could hear was,"Oh Renji harder!" Rukia crinkled her nose and felt a presence laying on her,she lifted her head up to find Ichigo's head laying on her legs.

She took her hand and ran it through his hair.

"Ichigo." She whispered.

"Yeah." He said lazily.

"Do you hear that?"

"Yeah and that shit is disturbing." He sat up and looked over at her.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah."

Ichigo kept staring at her and he caressed her face.

"Rukia.."

Rukia's eyes widened as she realized Ichigo was placing his lips on hers.

Rukia returned his light kiss and smiled.

"Renji Oh yes!"

"That's it." Ichigo said throwing a pillow and getting up.

He began banging on the door.

"You two pipe it down!"

"Renji ohh!"

Obviously they weren't going to listen.

He sighed and took a seat beside her on the couch. Rukia laid her head on his shoulder.

Ichigo kissed the top of her head. She smiled at him and got into his lap,facing him. The short brunette started giving him light kisses on the lips which he turned deeper. They made out on the couch. Ichigo rubbed her bottom as their kisses deepened.

"Ichigo.."

"Mmmm Rukia."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I know OOC keep in mind it's an AU anyway. Lol I will try to update whenever I get a chance. Hope this chapter didn't suck to bad. The next chapter will be a continuation of this one. I didn't expect it to be this long. The next chapter will be a lemon...possibly.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo and Rukia continued their hot make out session everything was now a blur,so they could no longer hear Tatsuki and Renji in the guest room making a fuss.

Ichigo was so hard he couldn't take it,so he picked up Rukia and she gasped at the sudden change in position. He carried her into the room and dropped her on his bed hovering over her.

Rukia was completely lost in the moment. Tatsuki was in the other room getting some,so why couldn't she? She could care a less if Tatsuki said Ichigo's behavior was rash and so like him. She would just call out her best friend on her actions with Renji.

Ichigo started kissing Rukia's collar bone and then he looked down at her. Those eyes of her's they were sparkling and had so much want in them. No uncertainty could be seen at least he couldn't find any.

"Rukia?"He whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You are making it kind of hard to prove I can be a good boy." Ichigo had a very mischievous smirk on his face.

Rukia gave the same kind of smirk back.

"Since when did I tell you I wanted you to be a good boy?"

"I don't think you ever did," he said kissing her lips gently.

He was so hot and Rukia really couldn't handle it anymore. The heat she felt in her body was to much. She needed him and wanted him.

Ichigo looked down at her again.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to do this then you regret it or anything. It's all up to you."

"I'm sure." Rukia grabbed his orange mane and pulled him down to meet her lips with passion.

Ichigo ripped off Rukia's clothes. They were thrown everywhere. The animal inside of him finally started to show.

Rukia moaned while he grabbed her breasts and caressed them. She was squirming and moaning. Just what he liked.

Rukia wasn't very patient though,she grabbed Ichigo's waistband and pulled his pants down. Next she pulled his boxers down. Rukia has only given a man oral,she has never had actual sex,so this was going to be a new thing for her. The short brunette grabbed Ichigo's manhood and took it into her mouth.

She immediately received a moan of pleasure. Two could play this game as soon as Rukia finished teasing him a little bit he made his way between her legs to give some teasing of his own.

Ichigo's tongue moved in slow motions over her clit,she moaned and arched her back in response to the pleasure she was receiving.

After he was done teasing he made his way back to her lips again and then made his way back up to look at her.

"I'm gonna try my best not to hurt you. Okay?"

"Okay." Rukia whispered.

Just as Ichigo was about to enter her,he heard someone banging on his front door.

"Dammit all to hell." He said.

"Here put this over you." Ichigo threw his shirt at her.

Rukia slipped it over her head and covered herself up. Ichigo got off the bed with an erection from hell and put back on his pants and boxers.

"Who in the hell?" Ichigo grumbled walking to the door.

"Ichigo!"

Oh hell no it was Keigo. Keigo went to hug Ichigo and gained a punch.

"I was just stopping by to say hi and was wondering if you knew any hot babes I could take out?"

The angry male gritted his teeth and then felt a presence next to him,it was Rukia in his t-shirt.

"Who is this hottie? Is she single?"

What a dumb question,she was wearing his t-shirt and the doofus was wondering if she was single.

Keigo grabbed her hand and went to kiss it when he received another punch to the face this time harder than before.

"Ouch Ichigo! What? Is she your girlfriend or something,or are you just going to use her as usual?"

Ichigo growled at Keigo.

"I am not using her."

"Okay,but is she your girlfriend?"

"Well,we aren't officially together..."

"So I do have a chance!"

Keigo grabbed Rukia into a bear hug.

Ichigo sighed and pulled him off.

"Ahem,I don't think I properly introduced myself to this beautiful young lady. I am Asano Keigo."

"I am Kuchiki Rukia. Nice to meet you Asano-kun."

"So,why don't we go on a date right now?"

Rukia just smiled at him.

"I'm a little busy at the moment. Maybe some other time?"

"Sure!"

So,the cock block asks Rukia on a date and gets a maybe as an answer. He is definitely pissed off now.

"Aren't you going to invite your old friend in Ichigo?"

"We are really busy right now. Maybe later?"

"Whatever,Ichigo my dear friend!"

Ichigo quickly shut the door in his face and sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"Damn that Keigo."

"You are such a baka sometimes Ichigo." Rukia said with a smirk on her face.

Ichigo furrowed his brows and scoffed.

"At least I can reach things you short inhumane witch."

Rukia growled staring daggers at Ichigo.

"What did you just say?"

"Ha. You heard me shorty."

Rukia stomped towards him and punched him in the stomach.

"Oof."

"That's what you get for calling me names,"she said walking away with her nose in the air.

"You told that freak maybe when he asked you on a date!"

Rukia growled and turned around. She walked up to Ichigo and started poking his chest.

"I am still single. I am not your property Ichigo Kurosaki. If you don't want me accepting dates from other men then maybe you should ask me to be your girlfriend."

"Ha."

Rukia went to punch him and he grabbed her fist.

He grasped her fist firmly in his hand and put it up to his lips. Ichigo kissed her fist and put it back down smirking.

"You might want to go get your clothes on shorty. I believe Renji and Tatsuki will be out soon they've quietened down quite a bit."

Rukia just smiled and went back into his room.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. If only Keigo wasn't such a cock block.

Rukia made him feel so many different emotions and he hasn't known her very long.

"Okay,Ichigo I'm fully clothed now."

"I know dammit. I wish those clothes didn't have to be on at all," he said wrapping her in his arms.

"You are such a pervert."

Rukia inhaled the scent of his cologne. She is tempted to tell Byakuya she is staying with a friend for a couple of weeks. He doesn't really care anyway.

Just as the two were getting caught up in romance again,a knock could be heard at the door.

Stay there for a minute Rukia. I highly doubt this is keigo. Ichigo kept his hand near the gun at his side.

"Ichigo."

It was Grimmjow. He was a traitor to Gin and Aizen. Recently he joined Ichigo's group.

"Sup,Grimm? Come on in."

Grimmjow let his eyes land on a short and thin girl who was actually pretty stunning.

"Who might this sexy girl be?"

Ichigo stepped in front of Grimmjow knowing his antics.

"She's my girlfriend."

Rukia's eyes were probably as big as saucers. Hearing Ichigo referring to her as his girlfriend.

"Too bad. I was gonna see if she wanted to have a good time with me."

Grimmjow winked at her and walked over to the couch.

"So, Ichigo what do you say we take some ecstasy? Maybe your girlfriend wants one."

"No I highly doubt she does. You can take one if you want and you can also go knock on Renji's door to see if he might want one. I think I will pass for now."

"Pussy whipped already huh?"

Ichigo growled.

"No!"

"Then take one Ichigo."

"Fine!"

Ichigo grabbed the pill from Grimmjow's hand and swallowed it.

Rukia watched the whole situation quietly wondering if maybe she should join her 'boyfriend'.

She seen Ichigo turn around and look at her with concern.

"Rukia if you want to leave you can because I don't want you taking this stuff and I may not be myself in about an hour."

Rukia frowned and got up hugging Ichigo.

"Ichigo you are such a baka for being a hypocrite. So you can take one,but I can't?"

"You can if you want,but I don't think you will like it."

"Rukia!"

Tatsuki and Renji finally made it out of the bedroom.

"Renji,you want some ecstasy? Me and Ichigo already downed some."

"No."

"You are pussy whipped too?"

"No I'm not! You know I don't like that stuff."

Tatsuki gave Rukia a questioning look.

"Rukia,did you take one?"

"No."

"Ichigo,you better behave. I can't believe you took that in Rukia's presence."

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up for once Tatsuki?"

Ichigo said menacingly.

"I was impulsive and fucking stupid for taking it. I told her if she wants to leave she can just in case everything gets crazy."

Tatsuki grabbed Rukia's arm.

"Come on Rukia."

"No,Tatsuki. I want to stay here with Ichigo."

"Rukia,are you stupid? He's going to get horny as fuck and want nothing more than sex from you."

"So it's okay you for you have sex,but not for me? Makes a lot of sense Tatsuki."

"Fine,you are going to be stubborn me and Renji will stay as well just to make sure everyone behaves."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later-

Tatsuki and Renji were back in the bedroom again they decided to get drunk instead. Rukia was the only sober one. Stuck in the living room with two guys on ecstasy.

Ichigo had been in the bathroom for a while Rukia wasn't sure if he had fallen in or was puking.

So,she turned on the television and watched some chappy. However,she got interrupted when she felt two hands on her shoulders. Rukia jumped when she realized it was Grimmjow.

He fiercely pulled her up out of the chair and placed his lips upon hers.

"You are so fucking sexy. Ichigo's in the bathroom what do you say baby?"

Grimmjow caressed her breasts. Rukia thought Grimmjow was attractive,but this wasn't what she wanted.

Grimmjow started kissing her neck.

"Don't you want it?" Rukia could feel his raging hard on against her.

She tried to get out of his grasp,but couldn't.

Ichigo finally decided it was time to come out of the restroom.

He heard Rukia protesting and even though he was messed up knew she needed him.

What he seen was enough to make his blood boil. Grimmjow had her pinned underneath him getting ready to remove her dress.

Ichigo could feel the killing intent rising inside of him. He immediately pulled Grimmjow off of Rukia and punched him with all his might.

"You fucking bastard!"

Ichigo growled and spit on Grimmjow.

"Keep your hands off of her! I told you and I'll tell you again she's mine."

Ichigo picked him up off the floor again and this time pushed him against the wall. He held him there. Ichigo took his pocket knife and held it to his friend's throat.

"You better leave Grimmjow."

Rukia immediately ran over to the two arguing men and grabbed Ichigo's arm.

"Please don't Ichigo. Just let him go."

"How about a threesome? I get one end you get the other Ichigo." Grimmjow raised his eyebrows at the suggestion.

"Over my dead body."

"Fine I'll leave. You are way to possessive." With that said Grimmjow left.

Rukia had a few tears stained onto her cheeks. She felt somewhat violated even though Grimmjow was really hot. If it would've been Ichigo she would've let him have his way.

"Rukia,are you okay baby? I'm sorry things got out of hand." Ichigo gave her a concerned look and caressed her cheek.

Rukia leaned into his hand.

"I'll be okay."

"Good."

Ichigo placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and headed towards his bedroom. He felt utterly exhausted. Foot steps followed him and he knew it was Rukia.

He laid down and she soon followed him. Rukia got comfortable on the left side of the bed. Ichigo wrapped his arm protectively over her body,falling into a deep sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it took me forever to update. Seems like my chapters come on semi long! 7 pages! This chapter didn't get good until the end in my opinion. Things are heating up between Ichi and Ruki! Too bad the lemon got interrupted. Don't worry there will be one coming in about a chapter or two. Sorry for any grammar errors I'm sure there is plenty! R&R the more I get the sooner I update!


	8. Chapter 8

**Lemons in this chapter. Fair warning!**

xxxxxxxxx

It has been three months since Ichigo and Rukia laid eyes on each other. Ichigo had bought her a gigantic chappy plushy for her birthday. He had also taken her out on several dates. At the moment she was furious with him and he too was angry.

Ichigo scowled thinking about that night.

Xxxx

_Everything was going great between Ichigo and Rukia. In fact they were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Ichigo decided to throw a party one night and Keigo invited Rangiku. That's when the trouble started. Ishida and Inoue were in the corner making out. Everyone of his male friends had a girl all over them. He was waiting for his to get there. _

_Eleven shots of Evan Williams later Rangiku was all over him. She was kissing his neck. Ichigo kept shoving her off,but she was also very drunk and just as she went to fondle him there was Rukia. She looked gorgeous,but yet looked like she could kill him right then and there. His beautiful girlfriend casually walked up to his ex and punched her right in the nose. Then just before he could explain everything he got a slap across the cheek. She ran out crying._

_Xxxx_

It wasn't normal for Ichigo to feel so guilty. Him and Rukia haven't even taken it all the way in their relationship yet. When he seen her run off it was like someone stabbed him right in the chest. Two weeks had gone by and Rukia wouldn't even look him straight in the eye. Hell,she wouldn't even return his calls or texts.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Rukia decided to spend her Saturday shopping. She wanted to go alone. Everything got on her nerves. She wasn't in the mood to put up with anyone not even Tatsuki. Ichigo had intentions of cheating on her and that hurt. She still cried every night.

Deciding to go look in Victoria's Secret sounded like a great idea. Maybe she could get Ichigo back for what he had done. Lately she was texting Grimmjow. Ichigo probably wouldn't like to know that,but she wasn't going to tell him.

As Rukia was looking for a nice thong she could wear for her date with Grimmjow she seen Rangiku. Tatsuki was with her. The nerve of her best friend hanging with that bitch. Rukia gritted her teeth.

"Hey Rukia."

"Hi,"Rukia said angrily.

Rangiku quickly recognized Rukia.

"You're Ichigo's girlfriend."

"I won't be later on. I'm dumping him obviously he would rather have someone else."

"I know you don't know me. I'm sure you've heard about me. Ichigo was actually trying to push me away. I'm sorry if I caused problems. I think you should talk to him he really misses you just ask Tatsuki."

"More than you know Rukia. He's so damn gloomy right now."

Just as Rukia thought things couldn't get worse. She felt guilt wash over her completely. Here she was getting ready to try and fuck Ichigo's friend for pay back.

"I will. Thanks I should probably get going,"Rukia said in a monotone voice.

Rukia dropped her bags and sat down on a bench outside,quickly pulling out her cell phone. Ten unread texts all from Ichigo. One of them reading.

_From Ichigo:_

_Sorry for everything babe. I know I'm a worthless piece of shit and don't deserve you. If you want to break up with me I understand. Just wanted you to know I'm always here and will always care about you. There is no other girl like you out there. :(_

Rukia's heart sank after seeing the sad face. She felt tears starting to form in her eyes.

She decided to text him back.

_To Ichigo:_

_You are forgiven. I ran into Rangiku at the mall and she explained everything. You are not a worthless piece of shit. Quit saying that about yourself or I'll kick you. :) I'll be over in a few that is if you want to see me._

Ichigo heard his phone ring and when he took a look at his screen he could feel his heart beating with hope.

_To Rukia:_

_Of course I want you to come over. I miss you so fucking much._

Rukia quickly smiled and started heading towards her destination. Her phone vibrated with another text.

_From Grimmjow:_

_We still on for tonight?_

Rukia simply ignored the text and headed to Ichigo's.

Xxxxxx

Ichigo was watching TV and drinking some Evan Williams when he heard his door bell ring hoping it was Rukia he quickly opened it to find a completely wasted Grimmjow.

"What do you want Grimm?"

"I just need to chill for a little bit man. I fucked this really kinky sadistic girl last night."

"Sounds like a personal problem," Ichigo said through gritted teeth.

Rukia sang happily to herself and listened to the birds chirp happily. Everything was probably going to be better. At least she hoped so. She couldn't wait to be back in his arms.

She quickly ran up his door steps and rang his door bell.

Ichigo opened the door with a big smile on his face taking her in his arms and embracing her tightly.

"I've missed you so fucking much."

"I've missed you too."

When Rukia made it in however,she spotted Grimmjow with a pissed look on his face.

Rukia's heart fell. This was when it was going to get bad. Grimmjow made his way up to her. Ichigo eyed him suspiciously.

"So,you got some new panties for tonight? Good. I'm gonna tear that pussy up baby."

Ichigo instantly growled and punched Grimmjow right in the jaw.

"What the fuck is that for Ichigo?"

"You are trying to fuck my girl that's what it's for."

"She told me you two were through and she didn't want to see you anymore. We had plans to fuck tonight."

Ichigo quickly furrowed his eyebrows staring straight at Rukia with questioning eyes.

"Did you say that Rukia?" Ichigo asked in a sad voice.

"Y-yeah until Rangiku told me what had happened. I'm sorry Ichigo." Rukia looked at him with sadness and guilt written all over her face.

"Why can't you trust me," he asked stroking her face gently.

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't over react again."

"Okay." Ichigo started kissing her passionately.

"What the fuck? I think I deserve some of her too. After all she's been teasing me. Come on Ichigo what do you say? You are my leader after all. Why don't we both fuck her,and she can part of the gang."

Ichigo continued kissing her passionately.

"Grimmjow she's mine. I'm the leader I set the rules. If she wants to be with us then fine,but the only way for her to join is if I myself sex her in. I'm not doing what we did with Rangiku."

Rukia's eyes widened. Rangiku was part of the gang and had obviously been sexed in by all male members. Yet Ichigo was saying if she just had sex with him the leader she would be part of them. Did she really want to live the life of a gangsta? She did if it meant she was bound to Ichigo. After all she would be the leaders girlfriend which meant she would be involved in everything he was involved in. A question stirred within her though. If Tatsuki is in the gang which she has claimed to be,does that mean she's had sex with Ichigo? Or since Ichigo and Renji are best friends he let Tatsuki get by with just a sex in by Renji himself?

Rukia wasn't about to ask the answer might make her hate Tatsuki. All that mattered now was Ichigo was hers.

Ichigo had his arm around her waist.

"Whatever Ichigo. She's so hot. I wish I would've seen her first."

"Too bad you didn't." Ichigo said smirking at Grimmjow.

"Do you want anything to drink baby?"

"I'll take some Evan Williams if you have any."

"I sure do. Be right back with that drink of yours."

Ichigo grabbed his cup of Evan and chugged the whole thing down within a minute.

Grimmjow smiled smugly at Rukia.

"Trying to get drunk?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Rukia asked harshly.

"I'm just curious. You need to loosen up a bit anyway. It was a bitchy thing you did to me after all. Agreeing to come hang out with me then running back here to Ichigo." 

"I just wanted to use you for pay back don't feel special. It's not like I was going to keep coming back to you or anything."

Grimmjow growled and stood up making his way over to the small female.

"List to me you little witch. I didn't want anything but to tap your ass and be done with it. You are nothing special to me,besides you are Ichigo's not mine. He got first dibs on you. If you and him ever do break up though I'm here." Grimmjow winked and sat back down.

"Here you go midget. I got your drink."

Rukia kicked Ichigo causing him to almost spill her drink.

"Did Grimmjow get you fired up baby? I heard you two in here."

Ichigo gave Grimmjow a dirty look.

"Yes he has me pissed off,but you calling me a midget got my anger to intensify."

Ichigo laughed.

Rukia grabbed the cup from her boyfriend's hands and quickly drank the whole thing down.

"Holy shit." Grimmjow said staring in disbelief.

"Damn Ichigo. Your girl sure can drink her alcohol."

"Damn straight she can. She isn't like all these other girls. Shorty here can out drink Tatsuki even."

"I can't wait to see her when it hits." Grimmjow grinned at Rukia.

Rukia went into Ichigo's kitchen and poured two cups full of Evan drinking both of them down.

"Are you boys happy now?"

"I think that's enough drinking for you tonight babe." Ichigo took the cup from her hand and drank it himself.

_Ding dong._

"That would be our guests." Ichigo said as he casually walked to answer the door.

"Hey Ichigo."

There at his door stood Tatsuki,Renji,Nel,Ishida,Inoue,Chad,Keigo,and one of his least favorite Rangiku.

"Come on in."

Ichigo took a seat next to Rukia on his love seat. He looked over to spot his girlfriend staring daggers at Rangiku.

"Rukia." Ichigo whispered.

"Hmm?" She was obviously very drunk.

"I won't let her touch me don't worry."

"You better not or I'll cut off your balls."

"Yep,she's definitely not touching me then." 

Ichigo wrapped his arm around his petite girl. She laid her head on his shoulder enjoying the smell of his cologne.

Everyone was drinking. Music was playing and Rangiku was giving Grimmjow a lap dance.

Rukia really didn't want to see any of that.

"Fuck yeah baby." Grimmjow said smacking her ass and taking her in for a passionate kiss. Rukia seen Nel over in the corner staring daggers at Rangiku. Obviously Rangiku wasn't liked by many girls.

Just when Ichigo thought things were going at least somewhat decent Rangiku and Grimmjow started to get naked in front of everyone.

"You two! Dammit put your clothes back on!" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia had her eyes in Ichigo's shoulder. He couldn't help but laugh knowing she didn't want to watch their fuck fest they were about to have on the couch.

It was too late Rangiku was already riding Grimmjow.

Everyone at the party was in shock except for Tatsuki and Renji who were in the corner making out as usual.

Ichigo stared down at Rukia and kissed her head.

"We don't have to stay in here. We can go in my room and hang out if you want."

Rukia's eyes soon met his.

"Let's go then." Rukia quickly grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom.

"Are you alright Rukia?"

"I'm fine she said with a flushed face."

"How come you are so red then?" He said laughing.

"Maybe because..."

"Because you are drunk?"

"If you think so."

Ichigo laid down on his back staring up at his ceiling.

"I can't believe those two."

"Yeah..."

Rukia felt nervous for some reason. Hearing Rangiku and Grimmjow having sex stirred something inside of her. Her instincts told her to get on top of Ichigo.

In the living room things were still going crazy. Grimmjow and Rangiku were still going at it on the couch this time he had her bent over.

"Rangiku you are such a bad bitch,you know that?"

"Oh Grimmjow!"

"You like this huh baby?" Grimmjow pulled her hair back.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good. Come for me bitch."

"Oh fuck yes!" Rangiku screamed as her walls pulsated against Grimmjow's gigantic cock.

"My turn now," he said pulling her hair roughly and emptying his seed inside of her.

Rukia crawled into bed with Ichigo and laid her head on his chest.

"Are you sure you're okay midget?"

"I'm fine strawberry."

Ichigo growled.

"It didn't bother you seeing Rangiku all over Grimmjow like that?"

"Hell no! Rukia why would you ask something like that? I'm over that bitch. Why should it bother me anyway? Especially when I have you? As long as it's not you all over Grimmjow. Then I'd be pissed."

Rukia looked up to see Ichigo smiling at her. She placed a kiss upon his lips. Ichigo kissed her back.

"I wouldn't do that to you baka. The only reason I thought about doing it in the first place was because I thought you were playing me."

"You should know better." Ichigo said as he playfully rolled her over and caged her in beneath his tall frame.

"I'm pretty sure I'm better than that blue haired fool anyway."

"Pssh you are so egotistical." Rukia said as she playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Maybe I am."

Rukia grabbed his hair and pulled him towards her as she bit his neck.

"Rukia! What are you doing? That will start something you know."

"Maybe I want something to get started."

"You don't say?" Ichigo raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well in that case."

Ichigo started kissing her fiercely,his tongue begging for entrance. Rukia gladly let his tongue enter.

They stayed like that for minutes. Their tongues fighting a fierce battle over dominance. Ichigo started placing kisses on her neck.

"You ready to officially be mine Kuchiki?"

Rukia giggled.

"I thought I was already yours?"

"You are,but this will make it more official."

"Kurosaki-kun I have known you for three months. I think that's long enough to be ready."

"If you are sure. I'm going to warn you right now. I don't want to hurt you,but this is going to hurt."

With that said Ichigo started removing her shirt and bra. He took one of her breasts in his mouth and started nibbling away.

"Ichigo..."

Her moans had him really going now. This girl had caused him many incidents leading up to blue balls. He was ready to get some. Shit he hadn't even had any since laying eyes on her. Touching another woman was the farthest thing from his mind. Rukia was special to him. Everything with her seemed different.

Ichigo continued sucking and nibbling on Rukia's breasts. She felt his free hand removing her skirt and thong.

"Mmmm." Ichigo looked into her eyes. His amber eyes were now glazed over with lust. Ichigo threw her discarded clothing in the floor.

Rukia gripped his shirt pulling it over his head.

She rubbed his chest and traced his six pack.

Ichigo flinched at the contact. It took him by surprise when she grabbed his belt and pulled it away. She quickly unzipped his pants then she unbuttoned them.

Ichigo knew Rukia was being serious then and when she removed his boxers her eyes grew wide and he felt her tense.

"It'll be okay. I'm not going to hurt you babe."

He took both of her legs in his hands and slowly entered her. Inching his way in he felt her barrier break. She was officially his.

She tensed up and he kissed her lips reassuringly.

"I'm sorry." He said whispering.

Rukia smiled at him and started bucking against him.

"Shit."

Ichigo wanted her to come first. It had been so long for him he didn't know if he could hold back,so he took his time.

This was probably the most gentle he had ever been with a girl. Slowly inching his way in and out of her.

He decided it was time to pick up the pace just a bit. Slamming his cock into her and listening to her moan was one of the most blissful experiences he had ever had.

"Ichigo!"

They had been at it for a good hour. Rukia had already gotten off several times. Ichigo came once or twice,but kept going just to show her he could please her however long she wanted. The third load was coming on and Ichigo spilled every bit of his seed inside of her. Rukia felt his member pulsating and bucked up against him.

"Fuck yeah." Ichigo kissed her lips hungrily.

Their first time had been blissful. Ichigo decided Rukia was the one. If anyone fucked that up he'd kill them. Ichigo collapsed on top of her.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Rangiku! You are such a whore!"

Nel had her in a headlock.

"Now ladies no reason to get jealous. There is plenty of me to go around." Grimmjow said happily.

"You promised you would quit these games Grimmjow!"

"Yeah, I think that was after I left the arrancars to join these lame soul reapers."

"That was a few months ago." Nel said gritting her teeth.

Her hold tightening around Rangiku's neck.

"Fucking bitch!"

Nel said shoving her into one of Ichigo's most prized statues knocking it over.

Xxx

Ichigo heard the commotion and got himself out of Rukia,running to his bathroom quickly to clean up a little bit.

Rukia had one of her eyes open watching him quickly get dressed and hurrying out of the bedroom.

"What the fuck?"

Ichigo yelled seeing his statue laying in the floor in two million pieces.

Rangiku was just sitting there looking up at him dazed.

"What the fuck did you two do?"

"Ichigo your ex girlfriend is a whore! She fucked my Grimm right in front of me,so I choked the bitch and threw her across the room." Nel smiled sadisticly.

"Nel I would appreciate it if you and Rangiku both would fight outside and not in my living room! Grimmjow is a player. You should know this."

"Well, if you weren't so busy fucking your girlfriend in the bedroom you could have prevented it." Nel crossed her arms.

"I have an idea. Why don't you both get the fuck out of my house?"

Rangiku stood up and pushed Ichigo.

"You are such an asshole!"

"Yeah I am and you are a whore!"

"Ichigo,fuck you!"

"You already did several times bitch and you know what? It was the worst fuck I ever had."

"That's not what you said while you were coming."

Ichigo stared daggers at his ex.

Inoue quickly got between them.

"Now you two calm down."

"Out whore. Get out of my house and don't come back!"

"As you wish boss." Rangiku twirling her hair as she turned around.

Nel followed Rangiku.

Xxxx

Rukia put her nose into Ichigo's pillow inhaling his scent. She was exhausted and just wanted some rest. This was the first night in a long time that Rukia Kuchiki fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Xxx

"You didn't have to be so harsh Ichigo." Tatsuki said to her old friend.

"She deserved it Tatsuki. Her and Nel both."

Grimmjow just sat down scoffing at his friends.

"I think they owe you an apology,but you also owe Rangiku one."

"You know I can't stand her Tatsuki not after what she did to me."

"Why don't you get over your grudge? You have Rukia now anyway. She won't screw you over. Rukia really cares about you Ichigo."

"I care about her too. She means everything to me and if we ever turned out like me and Rangiku did I think my life would end there."

"I'm gonna go lay down. You and Renji better keep it down. Same for you Inoue and Ishida." both couples blushed at his statement.

"Goodnight. You know where the guest rooms are everything is already set up for everyone."

xxxx

Ichigo walked into his room,smiling at the sight of his girlfriend sleeping. She had apparently put on one of his t-shirts.

He got into the bed quietly and wrapped his arm around her kissing her forehead.

"Good night babe."

"Good night baka."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**I really liked this chapter it turned out pretty good I think! Last chapter must of sucked cause I didn't get any reviews! R&R pwease!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Konnichiwa! I would like to thank my new beta reader DeviantHollow. She's done a good job and can bare my long chapters. :D Lots of stuff going down in this chap anything that needs clarified will be clarified in later chapters. I'm on vacation this week so I should be able to do more than one chapter this week. :) I also apparently broke or sprained my toe pretty badly on a stool. It's black for the most part. TMI I know pretty sick looking and I wanted my hair to be auburn well it somehow turned out blood red. It looks sweet. Anyway enjoy this chapter R&R and all that jazz. Thanks to everyone who reviewed,added to favorites,and all that stuff.**

xxxxx

It was the last class of the day. Rukia was eager to get out of school and go see her boyfriend. Two more months of school left and she would graduate. Nii-sama had been griping about her not being home lately. He told her she better not be having sex and she explained to him she was now old enough to make her own choices and she was moving out. Ichigo asked her to move in. Tatsuki and the other girls told her it was to soon. Rukia wasn't one to take anyone's advice though. Byakuya screamed at her till he was blue in the face.

She explained to him that after school she was packing her stuff and moving in with Ichigo. He told her she was an adult now and could make her own decisions.

Feeling

a tap on her shoulder she turned to see Tatsuki drop a piece of paper in front of her.

_Still a virgin?_

Rukia laughed to herself and raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

_What's it to you?_

Rukia quickly threw the note back to her friend after responding.

_Just curious. Something tells me you aren't. :) Wanna hang out with me, Inoue, and Rangiku after school? We are going to the mall and could help you move your stuff. _

When Rukia saw the name Rangiku her blood seemed to boil, but they would help her move. Quickly thinking she replied to the note.

_Sure. And You're right I'm no longer a virgin. :)_

_Xxxx_

"This sucks." Grimmjow frowned.

"Whatever. You just want to go fuck around with girls. Grimmjow we heard gun shots on our turf and all you can think about is sex. I'm beginning to wonder why I let you hang around with me and Renji so much."

"Like you don't ever think about sex Ichigo. I saw how hard your dick was this morning while you and Rukia were kissing each other goodbye in the hallway." Ichigo growled.

"Guess I hit a soft spot."

"Okay, you two that's enough. I think we should be concentrating on our mission."

Ichigo looked at his watch and remembered that Rukia got out of school in about five minutes. He knew once he started dating her she would be their opposing gangs top target. Rangiku never was which made no sense to Ichigo.

Why was Rukia such a target to them? There was obviously something they knew that he didn't.

Xxxx

"Stark, Rukia Kuchiki is to be brought back here. I will kill her with my own two hands after I ravish her tiny body." Gin licked his lips.

"Yes, Sir." Stark bowed.

"Rukia Kuchiki's brother is the leader of Isshin Kurosaki's allied gang. We cannot allow these two gang members to come together and create children posing a threat to us. What's more, Rukia seems to have no idea who she even is. "

"Sir, I would hate to interrupt your theory of Ichigo and Rukia creating gang leaders out of their offspring, but Ichigo's a player. I highly doubt he's serious about her. I don't see why we never went after Rangiku."

Gin smiled wickedly. "The prophecy. My father died trying to protect this gang. We are different then the soul reapers. We kill for fun and prey on the innocent. The soul reapers do not do such things. When they are threatened they will kill for fun. They enjoy killing any women or children affiliated with us. Isshin Kurosaki killed my father. My grand father had always told me Isshin's son, Ichigo, would soon take over the gang. He would eventually meet a girl and they were to have children who would be the most powerful gang leaders in Japan."

"I see."

"Rukia Kuchiki is a threat because she is the one who will bear Kurosaki's children. We must break these two apart and kill Rukia! I will not allow anymore Kurosakis to be born. I tried to give Ichigo a chance and he blew it. I will never buy from him again. He's a lying, selfish son of a bitch who does not deserve any happiness."

"Ichigo is powerful, Sir." Stark said casually interrupting his boss.

"I know he is. Killing him and capturing Rukia will be the hardest thing to do. Today we will send Lilinette and Harribel to check on Rukia and the other soul reaper females."

With that said and done, Gin walked off.

"Sir, we sent out a few of our members to distract Kurosaki and the other two men. That way Lilinette and Harribel can take care of Rukia."

Gin looked at the two women and motioned them to leave.

They both bowed and headed out the door taking their guns and knives with them. They meant business. Rukia Kuchiki was going to die by their hands.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The three cloaked men from the Arrancars were shooting at women and children. They wanted Ichigo to come after them and they got what they wanted seeing as he was hot on their trail.

Ichigo whispered to his comrades. "I see them."

Ichigo started shooting at the man farthest to the right. After seeing that his shot was successful, he quickly ran over to his main suspect and jumped on top of him, taking him to the ground. Renji and Grimmjow quickly followed pursuit.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Ichigo said holding the gun to the mans head.

The man laughed.

"Your girlfriend is about to die all because of you."

"What the fuck do you mean?" Ichigo asked through gritted teeth.

"She cannot live, So Gin wants her dead."

Tightening his grip on the trigger he pulled the masked man by the shirt and spit in his face.

"I don't even know why I bother." Ichigo said pulling the trigger blowing the mans brains out of the back of his skull.

"Fuck this shit!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What is your problem, Ichigo?" Renji asked while holding one of the men down.

"Rukia's in trouble. We've got to go find her!"

Ichigo knew this was going to happen. Gin had turned against him and he was out for anything Ichigo cared for. Gin knew Ichigo was serious about Rukia and was ready to take her away.

As Renji was talking he felt a quick impact against his jaw. Growling, Renji shoved the guns point into the mans mouth.

"You know we don't fuck around. You want to kill my boss's girlfriend, well that just isn't going to work. You fuck with one of us, you fuck with all of us. So, it's time to say goodbye. Your sorry ass doesn't deserve to live."

The man tried to get the gun out of his mouth. It was inevitable when Renji meant business and as the vicious words slipped from his lips, the victim wanted to tell Renji he wasn't exactly going to kill Rukia, he was just helping by leading them here, but it was too late he was about to die.

With the last thoughts running through the masked man's head, Renji pulled the trigger and the bullet blew more brain matter on the concrete.

Grimmjow had already beat his victim till he no longer had a recognizable face. He was masked of course, but now his mask was imbedded in his face. Grimmjow's knuckles trickled blood on the cement as he stared at his boss knowing it was time to flee the scene and save Rukia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, where to first girls?" Rangiku asked excitedly.

"To my brother's place so I can move my stuff into Ichigo's house." Rukia said coldly.

"I can't believe you are moving in with that ass. He's such a pig, Rukia, if only you knew."

Rukia could feel her anger rising. Her skin was getting hot and her knuckles were turning white.

"Well, just because he treated you like shit doesn't mean he will treat me that way."

"Whatever you say, Rukia."

When Rangiku parked the car, Rukia quickly got out and slammed her door.

Tatsuki quickly followed her.

"Rukia, what's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone, Tatsuki. I don't want to hear your shit, too. I'm happy and everyone keeps giving me shit just because my boyfriend use to date sluts!"

"I heard that!" Rangiku yelled.

"What are you going to do about it, bitch!" Rukia screamed.

"Damn, I was just trying to help you, Rukia!"

"I don't want your help." With that Rukia walked off leaving both females behind.

She walked along the sidewalk fuming to herself. Screw them she didn't need their help. Ichigo would just help her move, so she headed to his house.

"Hey, Lilinette, look." Harribel whispered.

"Yeah, that's her."

Both girls giggled quietly while loading their guns.

"Are you sure you don't wanna use a knife?" Lilinette asked anxiously.

"That does sound more fun. We could slit her throat and watch the blood flow freely onto the concrete. I want to see the look on Kurosaki's face when he sees her dead."

Both girls laughed viciously as they watched Rukia closely.

Lilinette spotted a brick on the ground and took it as her opportunity. She picked it up and whispered to Harribel.

"How about I just hit her on the head and knock her unconscious? Then we can slit her throat, that way she doesn't even scream."

"Sounds good. Let's do it, Lilinette."

Lilinette crept up slowly behind Rukia hoping her presence would stay unknown to the unsuspecting victim.

"The bitch is going down." Harribel crossed her fingers hoping Lilinette wouldn't ruin anything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia kept fuming to herself. She had no idea she was about to be knocked out and that she was number one on Gin's list.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on, Rangiku. I think you should just keep your mouth shut and apologize to, Rukia. Let's go find her before she gets herself in trouble. It seems wherever she goes danger follows and now that she's Ichigo's girlfriend I'm sure there are a lot of men after her."

"I don't see why I have to apologize. I didn't say anything wrong. You know me, I just state facts."

"How do you know Ichigo will fuck her over? Just because he fucked you over means nothing, Rangiku. I've seen her and Ichigo interact and they are so cute together. I was against it at first, too, but as time progressed I realized Ichigo wasn't just after her to get into her pants. This is why we need to keep a close eye on her Rangiku. You know once Gin finds out Ichigo truly loves her she's a goner."

Rangiku sighed in defeat. "Let's go look for her."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Rukia couldn't remember a time she had been so happy and here everyone was trying to ruin it. Rangiku was Ichigo's ex, so why should she like her anyway? She was a slut, a baby killer, and a bitch. All the more reason to hate her.

Suddenly, Rukia heard foot steps and just as she turned around everything turned black and her body felt heavy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lilinette quickly came up behind Rukia and bashed her as hard as she could on the back of her head. Hoping maybe that killed her. Maybe it crushed her skull.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo was going about 100 down the freeway cause all he cared about was getting to Rukia. If a cop tried to pull him over he would just go even faster. Nothing mattered right now. He couldn't lose her. If he lost her he would lose everything.

Ichigo had sent Rukia a text asking where she was and she told him. He told her to wait for him and she told him no problem.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lilinette and Harribel felt to see if Rukia had a pulse and she still did. She would probably become conscious soon. So, Lilinette quickly grabbed the knife and held it to Rukia's throat and just as she was about to slash a straight line she was pulled back.

"You stupid bitch! What do you think you're doing?" Lilinette felt blood spill from her nose. She had been punched by some chick and Harribel was in a fight too.

It was Rangiku who punched Lilinette in the nose.

"I'm going to kill you, then I'm going to kill your friend!"

"Bring it on!"

Rangiku had Lilinette in a headlock. Taking a fist full of hair she smashed her enemies face on the sidewalk and kept smashing it until her teeth were falling out of her mouth.

Lilinette hated the taste of blood. But before she could even reflect on that, her world soon turned black as well. Before she lost consciousness the last words she heard coming from her killers mouth was, "Bitch, you should know better than to fuck with, Rukia. When Ichigo gets here I'm sure he'll put a bullet through your skull."

Tatsuki had blood all over her knuckles and face. Harribel was a strong girl and wasn't going to go down easily.

Just when Tatsuki thought it was the end, Rangiku jumped on top of Harribel. Just then Ichigo pulled up with Renji and Grimmjow.

Sighing in relief Tatsuki ran over to her still unconscious best friend while tears filled her eyes.

"Rukia, please don't die."

"Rukia!"

That was the first name to leave Ichigo's mouth as he ran toward his defeated girlfriend.

He knelt beside her before feeling for a pulse. She was still warm and had a pulse. He felt relieved, but he was beyond pissed. Turning around he saw Lilinette laying on the ground and Rangiku still fighting Harribel. Taking his gun from his pocket and loading it, he walked over to Lilinette. Knowing damn well she was the one who did this.

He could hear unpleasant moans coming from her. Grabbing her hair he rolled her over so she was facing him before pointing the gun to her face. He laughed when he watched her stare at the gun with wide eyes.

"Stupid pathetic bitch! Give me one good reason why I should let you live? You've fucked with my friends, and my family, but when you fuck with my girlfriend that's when it gets really deep. Anyone who touches Rukia is dead before they even do it. If it wasn't for your comrades leading us on I would've killed you way before this happened."

Lilinette just grinned at Ichigo and laughed.

"Don't laugh at me! You think this is all a big joke, don't you? Well, it's not. If you have any last words, say them now."

"I do. Fuck you, your girlfriend, and your whole pathetic gang. Gin will win and succeed before anymore brats come along just like you."

Ichigo sighed and pulled the trigger. Lilinette no longer had a face. Ichigo kicked her body until it rolled off the sidewalk.

Half of the cops were on his side anyway. His father was a well known and liked man.

Hearing another gun shot Ichigo looked up and watched Harribel take three shots in a row to the chest. Renji had shot her. Tatsuki and Rangiku both had bloody faces. Both girls were beside Rukia crying.

Ichigo walked over with a deeper scowl than usual on his face.

"You two go with Renji and Grimmjow. I will take care of Rukia and I'll call you when I find out anything."

"Okay, Ichigo." Both girls said in unison.

Ichigo picked up his girlfriend and walked her to his dad's clinic. Even when Rukia was unconscious she snuggled into his chest. He knew she would be okay, but he was still worried. Obviously Lilinette isn't very tough or Rukia has one hell of a hard skull.

Ichigo entered his father's clinic and saw his dad dismissing a patient. Ichigo noticed his dad look at him. He could tell he had questions and Ichigo was going to answer every one of them. It had been a couple of weeks since they had visited with each other. His dad knew about Rukia, but hadn't met her yet. Sadly he was going to meet her under shitty circumstances. This was the first girlfriend he ever had that he was going to introduce to his dad and sisters.

"Dad." Ichigo choked out trying his best to be strong.

"This is my girlfriend, Rukia. You know the one I told you about. Gin sent two girls to attack her and she's been hit in the back of the head with a brick. I-I think she's okay. She still has a pulse and she's breathing."

Isshin gave his son a small smile before walking up to him.

"Follow me and we'll get her checked out."

Ichigo followed his dad and laid Rukia in the hospital bed.

"She's beautiful, son."

Ichigo's face turned red as he removed a strand of hair from her pale face.

Isshin walked over to his son's girlfriend taking her pulse and blood pressure. Everything seemed fine. He moved her head to the side to see the gash. It was medium sized and had blood dried on it. Taking a glimpse of his son out of the corner of his eye, he could see how worried he was. Isshin knew she was the one indeed. It was perfect and all made sense. After all, him and Byakuya were actually great friends.

"She should be fine. I'm going to dress her wound. She's lucky Ichigo. This lady obviously has a hard skull or the girl who attacked her was a wimp." Isshin smiled at Ichigo.

"You better take good care of her son. Don't let anyone harm her. We can't let them mess up the plan to help end all of this gang violence."

Ichigo gave his dad a questioning look.

"Let me rephrase that. How about, don't let me see her back in this clinic unless she's having my first grand child!"

Ichigo punched his dad in the face and blushed.

"I'm proud of you." Isshin said while doctoring the back of Rukia's head.

"It's about damn time." Ichigo said smiling.

"Alright, she's all fixed up and she should be up at the latest in 12 hours."

"Thanks dad."

"I haven't heard you say that in a real long time. You're very welcome. When she feels better you should bring her over for dinner. I'm sure Yuzu and Karin would like that."

"I will."

"When she wakes up make sure she eats and drinks something. She will probably be pretty tired for a couple of days."

"I will take care of her. I'm not going anywhere. As long as she's in that hospital bed I'm going to stay right by her side."

"You may want to tell Renji and Grimmjow that so you can leave them in charge of everything."

Ichigo pulled out his phone to text Renji.

_Hey, Renji, I'll be at the hospital till Rukia wakes up. Tell everyone she's okay. You and Grimmjow are in charge until I get back._


	10. Chapter 10

**I will be working on the other chapter sometime tonight or tomorrow. My vacation has been pretty busy. I've been going out and hanging with friends quite often. In fact tonight I'm going to see Paul. Hope you enjoy. R&R and thanks to everyone who has alerted,favorited,and reviewed. Also thank you DeviantHollow for being my beta. **

**xxxx**

"Oh, Grimmjow."

"Now that's what I like to hear." Grimmjow said smiling while he watched Nel bounce up and down on him.

"You better be a good boy this time."

"And what if I'm not?" He said pulling on her hair roughly.

"I will cut your dick off and stuff it down your throat."

"Shit, if you weren't riding me so good, I would flip out right now. That's it baby. Oh yeah, I'm gonna come."

Nel grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled him to her mouth roughly.

"Mmmphhh." Grimmjow tried talking, but Nel was kissing him so deeply he couldn't breathe.

Once the kiss was broken Grimmjow let himself go.

"Such a bad boy." Nel said smiling at him.

"Damn straight, baby." He said giving her a chaste kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo was on his third cup of coffee. He really didn't want to fall asleep, but he was really getting sleepy. He kept his eyes closely on Rukia . She had such a beautiful sleeping form. The small smile on her face.

Ichigo took her hand in his and laid his head on her chest falling asleep himself.

_It appeared to be the middle of spring. She was wearing a beautiful white dress holding what appeared to be a newborn. She smiled at him like there wasn't a care in the world. It was just the three of them and that's all he wanted or needed in this lifetime. _

"Ichigooooo!"

Ichigo quickly shot up from his wonderful dream and punched his dad in the face. It was pure instinct.

"Owww! Ichigo, why do you have to be so mean?"

"You woke me up!"

"How is she doing?"

"She seems to be doing fine. I just wish she would hurry and wake up." Ichigo stared at the floor his bangs covering his eyes.

His dad knew he was hurting.

"Well, I guess I'll come back in a couple of hours and hopefully by then she'll be awake. No sex on the hospital bed, either!"

"Whatever! Get out and let me go back to sleep!"

Once his father left the room Ichigo took his seat again and ran his hand through his hair.

"Rukia wake up already, you midget. You're the shortest person I know and it makes me laugh when you ask me to reach things for you." He noticed she rolled over. Maybe he was making progress after all.

Smiling he decided to whisper in her ear.

"Rukia, I miss you. Please wake up. I will buy you anything you want. I will even let you watch your stupid chappy all day long."

"You better mean that, baka." Rukia said lowly her violet eyes staring into his amber ones.

"I'm glad you're awake." He said kissing her passionately.

"Ichigo..." She said running her fingers through his orange mane.

Ichigo laid his head once more on her chest as she ran her hand through his hair.

"What happened? Why am I here?"

"Y-You were attacked." Ichigo clenched his fist.

"Why?"

"Rukia…it's because of me. I don't know enough to tell you everything, but Gin wants to kill you because you're special to me."

"It's not your fault Ichigo. Don't blame yourself, idiot. Besides, I'll be fine."

"From now on, and at all times, you're to have someone with you." Ichigo said strictly.

"You act like I can't take care of myself Ichigo!"

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just...these guys are tough, Rukia. I don't want to lose you. Please…for me?"

"Ichigo, I'll be fine. I'll have Tatsuki, Rangiku, or Inoue with me at all times if it makes you happy."

Ichigo smiled at her. His feisty girlfriend was back and he wasn't going to let her go without putting in some kind of insult to get her all riled up.

"You're so short they could easily just kick you or push you over."

Rukia growled.

"Why you…!"

Rukia threw her pillow at him.

"Is that the best you can do short stuff?"

"Shut up, strawberry!"

"I see she's awake." Isshin interrupted the couple.

"Yeah, she just woke up awhile ago." Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head.

"Rukia, how are you feeling?"

"I'm pretty tired and have a pretty bad headache, but other than that, I'm fine."

"I'm glad to hear that. Be sure to rest and don't let my idiot son keep you awake." With that said Isshin put the blood pressure cuff on her arm.

"Perfect. Ichigo behave yourself." Isshin said slapping his son on the back.

"Shut up, old man."

"I'll be back later on to check on you, Rukia-chan."

"Okay."

Isshin walked down the hall and spotted a familiar face. Byakuya was standing in the waiting area with both of his hands in his pockets.

"Isshin, what kind of trouble has your son gotten my sister involved in?"

"Byakuya, I'm afraid Gin and Aizen are after Rukia."

"I should have known this would happen. She's very fond of your son."

"He's very fond of her as well. I understand you are concerned, but let me assure you it'll be worth it."

"I have nothing against it. You have always been a great friend to me. We have known each other for 23 years. I remember how things were before Ichigo took over as the leader. I myself am tired of being a leader. I just want it all to be over with. I plan on stepping down soon and you know what that means."

"Yes, I do. Rukia is to be the next leader or we could merge them together. Rukia and Ichigo will then both be leaders. Gin will be even more angry and ready to kill her."

"Once Gin and Aizen are dead there will be no need to worry anymore." Byakuya said calmly.

"They will be defeated eventually. Gin just doesn't want anymore Kurosaki offspring to be born. He'll stop at nothing to destroy our family line."

Byakuya laughed lightly. "Yeah, and if they had both Kurosaki and Kuchiki bloodlines they know they are in trouble. Who knows if it'll even be their children to defeat the losers in the first place. The prophecy Gin's grandfather always stated never said anything about them being defeated by Ichigo's offspring. It did say they would be a threat."

"Yeah, but Gin doesn't care, he just wants Rukia dead an if possible Ichigo and all of us. He wants Ichigo to suffer emotional turmoil first though." Isshin shook his head.

"I am going to see Rukia, if that's okay?" Byakuya asked.

"That's fine." Isshin smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here's your damn coke, now if you would kindly get the hell out of Ichigo's house it would be appreciated." Renji said scowling at Keigo.

"Thank you so much, Renji! I'll now be able to get so high and see elephants and polka dots!"

"Sounds like it's laced with acid. Ichigo probably does that on purpose just so he won't see you for a few days."

"No. I highly doubt Ichigo would do such a thing to his dearest friend. Ichigo wouldn't let me down like that!"

"Think whatever you want. Ichigo probably gets sick and tired of you coming onto Rukia. You know how macho he gets since she's a very touchy subject. Grimmjow's tried many times and Ichigo knocks him out every time. Remember that next time you go for a simple grab. Now if you don't mind I have important business to attend to."

"See ya', Renji!"

"Yeah, bye Keigo."

Keigo walked off and quickly smelled his 8 ball wondering if Ichigo really does lace it just for him.

Renji watched him sniff the 8 ball and laughed.

"Like he's going to be able to tell if it's laced by sniffing it. Ichigo's done it before. That's probably why he handed it to me telling me to give it to Keigo the other day." Renji laughs at the memory.

"This 8 ball doesn't smell funny. I can't wait to get home and snort it!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you need anything to drink or eat?" Ichigo asked kissing Rukia's forehead.

"My throats a little dry."

"I'll get you something then." Ichigo smiled at her.

Ichigo left the room and as he did he felt a hand on his shoulder. In response he jumped and had his fist balled up.

"Kurosaki, it's just me, Rukia's brother."

"Don't scare me like that." Ichigo said with a scowl.

"How is Rukia doing?"

"She's still a little tired, but she's back to her old self."

"Take good care of her Kurosaki or I'll cut your nuts off."

Ichigo on instinct, held his junk and made a scared face.

"I'm going to go get her that drink she was asking for."

Byakuya knocked on Rukia's door.

"Come in!"

Byakuya walked in and came upon her reading a manga.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia got up and hugged him.

"You shouldn't be getting up so quickly." Byakuya said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay. I heard about everything that happened."

"Yeah, getting jumped by two bitches isn't something I planned on happening. I just wanted to move in with Ichigo."

"I know you did and your stuff is still waiting to be moved. I support your decision one hundred percent. Me and Isshin grew up together. After I found out it was Ichigo you were dating I wasn't so concerned. Just be careful. His life right now revolves around violence, drugs, sex and alcohol. I'm sure you can change all of that."

"Nii-sama, he is such a sweet guy. Sure he has his flaws, but you use to do the same thing."

"I know I did and Rukia if I step down you are to be in charge. It will be your decision on what to do. I think you should join the soul reapers with the Kuchiki clan. More members means more power. You and Ichigo could both be the leaders then."

Rukia frowned.

"I understand, Nii-sama. When will you be stepping down?"

"Soon, which means Gin will be after you even more. It will be up to you and Ichigo to rid Japan of those damn Arrancars."

_knock, knock, knock_

"Come in."

Ichigo walked in with Rukia's coca cola. "Here you go, babe."

"Thank you." Rukia said giving him a chaste kiss.

Byakuya got up and gave Rukia a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll come see you tomorrow. Get plenty of rest and make sure Ichigo takes good care of you."

"I will, Nii-sama."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you see Keigo with that 8 ball? That was the funniest shit ever!" Renji said laughing hysterically while on the floor.

"I did and it was pretty funny." Grimmjow laughed with is friend.

Nel had her head on his shoulder and started to laugh herself.

"Keigo has never been very bright." Nel said tracing her finger over Grimmjow's chest.

"You got that right. I love the way Ichigo gets him back. Elephants and polka dots! Ichigo sure knows how to get his revenge!" Both males once again laughed hysterically.

"I miss our boss. He can be so entertaining sometimes and if he saw Keigo sniffing the 8 ball he would be laughing right along side us." Renji said with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, he sent me a text earlier saying Rukia's awake, but she won't be out for another two days. I bet he has blue balls. We may have to get ear plugs when she returns. All we will be hearing is, '_Oh__,__ Ichigo!__'_"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia finished her coca cola as everything her brother talked to her about ran through her head. How in the hell was she suppose to take over? It's not her fault her brother takes in people and gives them his last name just so they can be adopted into the gang. It was tradition. Since the soul reapers and the Kuchiki clan were going to join forces there would be no need to recruit anyone else.

Rukia looked over at Ichigo who was reading a magazine.

"Hey, strawberry. I'm going to take a nap."

Ichigo looked over at her and closed his magazine. Ichigo had never been so mushy towards a girl before. There was something about this short and sexy vixen that had his heart pounding and his dick throbbing.

"Get some good rest. I think I'll lay down on this uncomfortable cot and try to catch some shut eye myself."

"Why don't you just come lay in the bed with me. It's big enough for both of us."

Ichigo smiled and got into the bed with her.

"Good night, short stuff." He said kissing her lips.

"Good night, baka."

Rukia put her hand in his hair and slipped her tongue in his mouth. They made out for a good ten minutes which had Ichigo all uncomfortable. However when he felt Rukias hand reach down the front of his pants and slide into his boxers he wasn't going to complain.

"Ruki…aa…"

She smirked at him, feeling his rock hard manhood in the palm of her hands.

"Alright, goodnight!" She said pulling her hand away quickly.

What a tease she was. Here he was all ready to go. Well, he probably wouldn't act on his impulse knowing her head still bothered her, but she could have at least finished the hand job.

"Good night, babe. When you're feeling better you're going to get it hard, you know that right?."

Rukia put her mouth to his ear and whispered.

"Good. I want you to give it to me as hard as you can."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I thought this chapter was pretty funny. :) Anyway,until next time toodles!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter has two lemons! I go back to work tomorrow so we will be going back to one chapter every week or every other week. I went to the club the other night for my friend's birthday party and let's just say it gave me some ideas for this story. Lol. Her husband had to throw her over his shoulder and leave the club because she couldn't even sit up straight!**

**As always thank you Ru(DeviantHollow) for being my beta.**

Xxxx

It had been two days since Rukia got attacked and Ichigo was happy because his girlfriend was ready to start her move to his house.

"I didn't bring my truck or my car as a matter of fact. I guess we'll walk to my house get my truck and go to your brother's place and start your move." Ichigo shrugged.

"That's fine with me, but you know I'm pretty hungry." Rukia said smiling.

"I guess we'll get my truck and go get something to eat then start moving."

"Sounds good to me." Rukia said taking her arm and linking it with his.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rukia's out of the hospital! You know what that means right?" Rangiku said cheerfully.

"What exactly does it mean?" Grimmjow and Renji asked in unison.

"That we should go to the club tonight! Rukia's eighteen now so she can get in."

"I think we should discuss that with Ichigo." Renji said scratching his chin and watching Tatsuki sleep with her head on his shoulder.

"Text him!" Rangiku and Nel both said jumping up and down.

"Fine."

_To Ichigo:_

_Hey, what do you say we take Rukia to the club for a welcome back present?_

Grimmjow put his phone back in his pocket waiting for Ichigo to respond.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Rukia got into Ichigo's truck. She sighed wishing they could take his motorcycle instead.

"I'll take you out on it sometime, babe." Ichigo said smirking.

"Really? I've always wanted to ride a motorcycle." Rukia said squealing.

Ichigo laughed as he started his truck.

"By the way, midget, Grimmjow sent me a text asking if you wanted to go clubbing with us tonight. You're old enough to get in now, you know."

"I guess. I'm sure it'll be fun." Rukia said shrugging.

"Alright, I'll be sure to let him know. Now let's go eat so we can at least start moving some of your stuff after."

Xxxx

_From Ichigo:_

_Sure. We're going to go eat and then move some of her stuff in. I will see you when we bring the first load. If Rangiku is there make sure her and Nel aren't fighting over you. I will not tolerate it anymore from those two._

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the text message.

_To Ichigo: Sure thing boss._

_Xxxxxxx_

"So, where do you want to go?" Ichigo asked gruffly.

"Why don't we just stop here at this small cafe?"

"Fine with me."

Ichigo parked his truck and got out to help Rukia down. Rukia put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"There's more where that came from." Rukia smirked biting his lip.

"Mmmphh." Ichigo replied as she slapped his ass.

"Let's go eat before we get arrested for having sex in public." Ichigo said smiling at his horny girlfriend.

"Why do you have to be so muscular and hot?" Rukia asked walking ahead of him.

"Why do you have to be so short and stubborn?" He responded getting in front of her.

"Ow!" Ichigo howled while rubbing his shoulder from Rukia's full forced punch.

"Baka! You ruined it. Guess you'll be sleeping on the couch."

"Yeah, right." Ichigo said scowling with his hand on Rukia's back as they walked into the restaurant.

"Just two tonight, correct?" The waitress asked seductively to Ichigo.

"Yep."

Both of them took their seat casually. Rukia gave the waitress a dirty look.

"What can I get you two to drink?" The waitress asked twirling her hair and looking at Ichigo.

"I'll take a coca cola." Rukia growled.

"I'll have the same."

The waitress walked off to get the couple's drinks.

"If I would've known that all the waitresses here were sluts I would've told you to go somewhere else."

Ichigo's eyebrows raised as he browsed the menu. Listening to his girlfriend bicker.

"Ichigo, are you even listening to me?" Rukia kicked him underneath the table.

"Shit! What did you say Rukia?"

"So you weren't even listening. I'm getting sick of that bitch flirting with you. I saw you looking at her cleavage."

"I did no such thing midget!"

Rukia stood up while slamming a napkin on the table. Everyone looked up at her.

"Ahhhh! Stupid buffoon!"

The waitress sat their drinks on the table and took out her tablet to take their orders.

"What would you like handsome?"

Ichigo looked at the waitress then at Rukia. Her face was red and she looked pissed.

"I-I'll take a cheeseburger and fries."

"Are you sure that's _all_ you want?" The waitress batted her eyelashes.

"Yeah." Ichigo replied gruffly before taking a drink of his cola.

The waitresses face quickly turned sour as she looked at Rukia.

"And what can I get you?"

"You could stop flirting with my boyfriend for starters and I'll take a BLT."

The waitress and Rukia stared daggers at each other as Ichigo swallowed hard. He's never bringing Rukia here again he concluded.

"Okay." The waitress quickly turned around and walked away.

"Rukia."

She had her arms crossed, and by the looks of it, the intentions of killing the waitress. She looked so cute when she was pissed.

"I wasn't checking her out."

"Say whatever you want, but I saw you looking at her tits."

"They were in my face! And I was not staring at them!"

"Whatever you say."

"I have no need to look at other women. I see guys checking you out all the time, but I don't go ballistic about it."

"Sure you don't. That's why Grimmjow has had his nose busted numerous times and Keigo sees elephants and polka dots after he buys cocaine from you!"

Ichigo was getting irritated.

"Just relax and enjoy our time together. We're about to be around a group of idiots!"

"So, you call all your friends idiots?" Rukia said raising an eyebrow.

"Most of the time they are. I'm beginning to think my girlfriend is no different."

Rukia had it. She stood up once more and this time slapped Ichigo across the cheek.

"What the fuck, Rukia? Are you PMS-ing?"

"So what if I am!"

Rukia walked off and went outside.

Ichigo knew what had to be done. He was going to have to suck it up and apologize for something he didn't do. He got up and quickly chased after her.

Rukia sat down at the curb. There was a group of guys walking down the sidewalk behind her.

"Hey, baby, why don't you come over here?"

"Great, a bunch of dogs." Rukia mumbled to herself.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself!" Rukia yelled back with a smirk.

One of the men smiled at her and helped her off the ground.

"Why don't you suck my dick?"

"Why don't you eat my fist!" Ichigo punched the guy in the face.

"Fucking bastard!" The dark haired man growled at Ichigo.

"Fuck you!" Ichigo grabbed him by the collar of the shirt and slammed him up against a light post and punched him in the nose.

"Trying to be macho for your sexy girlfriend, huh?"

"I'm the only one that can call her that." Ichigo said growling at the guy as he dropped him.

The man wiped the blood from his nose as the other males stared at Ichigo in surprise.

"Anyone else want to touch her or flirt with her?" Ichigo asked holding up his knife.

"This guy's fucking crazy!"

"Yeah, I am."

The man who had been beat up by Ichigo stood to his feet and took out his hand for Ichigo to shake.

"The name's Kaien Shiba."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

He turned to Rukia.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki."

"Nice to meet the both of you. I'm sorry about flirting with your girlfriend. I didn't know she was taken."

"Yeah, that's what they all say." Ichigo said scowling.

"Guess I better get going. Again it was nice meeting you."

Ichigo looked at Rukia as she glared daggers at him.

"I can take care of myself, you know. I love my jealous boyfriend and all, but he can be such a brute sometimes."

"I'm only a brute when it comes to you. I'm sorry you thought I was checking out our waitress. I promise I wasn't. I care about my psychotic girlfriend to much." Ichigo said closing the distance between them. Cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her and she kissed him back.

Rukia deepened the kiss and stuck her hand down his pants.

"Shit, Rukia, we're in a public place."

"I don't care." She replied still rubbing his manhood.

Ichigo and Rukia made out viciously on the corner. Until Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. He picked up Rukia trying to find somewhere he could fuck her senseless.

"My truck?" Ichigo raised his eyebrows as Rukia laid her head on his chest.

"Sounds good to me." Rukia said hungrily.

Ichigo opened up the back door and helped Rukia get in as he joined her. When the doors closed they continued making out furiously. Ichigo slipped his hand up her shirt and pinched her nipple as he started kissing her neck.

"Ichigo…Oh, it feels so good." Rukia said squirming underneath him.

"Mmm." Was his muffled response.

Rukia grabbed the waist of his jeans and started unbuttoning and unzipping them. Then she removed his boxers and started stroking him.

Ichigo stared into her eyes. She could see how much he wanted her. She could feel it as his long shaft poked her in the thigh. Staring at her hungrily he removed her panties and kept her skirt on. It made things easier that way. He was just aiming for a quickie at the moment anyway. They still had so much to do today.

After Rukia's panties were discarded onto his floorboard he eased himself inside her. His pace was easy and slow. Staring at her with lust in his eyes. He pulled himself out of her and growled hungrily.

"Why don't you get on your hands and knees, baby?"

"Okay." Was her quick reply.

Ichigo stared at her bent over as he pushed himself in between her wet slippery folds. He dove in this time fast. Pushing himself all the way in and moving as fast as he could making Rukia go wild.

"Ichigo! Oh Ichigoo! Oh fuck yes! Harder!"

Ichigo dove down inside of her with all his might. The sound of skin slapping together and Rukia's moans had Ichigo ready to let it all out. He really didn't know how much longer he could go. The windows of the truck were now steam covered.

Rukia felt Ichigo's balls slapping up against her making the feeling more intense. She liked this position. It partially hurt because Ichigo had his full length inside of her, but the pain was very pleasurable.

Ichigo kissed her neck as he continued diving into her full force.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said as she came all over his cock.

"Mmm, such a bad girl. Oh, Rukia!" Ichigo said as he shot his load inside of her.

"Ohhh." Rukia said as she continued to come.

Both of them got fully clothed remembering they had food waiting inside. Rukia's hair was a mess, but she didn't care. Ichigo took her hand in his as they walked back to the cafe.

"Maybe you'll be in a better mood now." Ichigo said kissing her gently on the lips.

"I'm pretty sure I'm cured now." Rukia said smiling against his kiss.

They both sat back at their table. Their food sat there, as well as the Bill where the waitress had boldly left her number.

Rukia quickly growled and picked up the numbered piece of paper and began ripping it up while staring at the bitch who dared to flirt with her boyfriend. She smiled at her victory and settled back down. Ichigo just stared at her amused as he stuffed his face with his cheeseburger quickly.

Rukia soon joined him and ate quickly. Both of them finished up quickly. Ichigo paid for their meals and they headed out to start moving Rukia's stuff.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They decided to leave Rukia's bed at her house along with her couch. The only things they got were the essentials, such as her clothes, toiletries and some of her chappy stuff.

"So, you're finally moved in?" Ichigo said kissing her forehead with a smile on his face.

"Yep. Now I'm going to go get dressed so we can go clubbing."

"Why don't we just skip the club and do something else as a welcome back present? It could be one just from me." Ichigo said lifting his eyebrows suggestively.

"You're such a sex fiend." Rukia slid her dress over her petite body teasingly.

"You're one, too."

"You know you love it, though." Rukia smirked at her boyfriend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I bet the body guard there will let us all in without checking our IDs." Rangiku said to Tatsuki.

"Yeah, they usually don't. Which means we can all get drunk." Tatsuki said applying her make up.

Both girls heard a small knock on the door.

"Come in."

Rukia walked in and looked at both of the girls smiling brightly.

"Rukia you look fabulous!" Tatsuki said hugging her best friend.

"Thank you."

"Why don't we put some make up on you?"

"You know I hardly ever wear make up."

"Come on, we're going out. Don't you want to look good for Ichigo?" Tatsuki said pulling the chair out for Rukia to set in.

"Of course I do!" Rukia said sitting down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on, ladies, it's time to go!" Renji yelled up the stairs.

All three males were dressed in a t-shirt and jeans.

"We're coming!" All three girls said in unison.

Ichigo, Renji and Grimmjow had their hands in their pockets. Nel was ready to go a long time ago and was waiting outside in her car for Grimmjow.

Ichigo caught a glimpse of Rukia and his eyes widened.

"Are you ready?" Rukia asked tugging on his sleeve.

"Of course."

The drive to the club was quiet. Rukia caught Ichigo staring at her more hungrily then earlier.

Xxxxxxxx

They had all made it inside of the club, being old enough to drink. Rukia even got a wrist band slapped on her showing she was supposedly old enough to drink. Ichigo took her to the bar.

"I want a Budweiser and a screwdriver."

Ichigo paid for both drinks and gave Rukia her screwdriver.

Ichigo knew he was going to be the designated driver so he just wanted one beer. He could handle it. Although handling a drunk Rukia was a different story. She gets feisty and horny, not to mention she ends up throwing herself all over him. He hoped she would down as many drinks as possible.

Rukia danced with Tatsuki, Nel, Rangiku and Inoue. While Ichigo, Grimmjow, Renji and Ishida talked while drinking their beers.

The world was spinning. Rukia had drank at least 6 screwdrivers and was dancing dirty with every one of her friends.

Grimmjow's jaw dropped when he quickly noticed Rukia grabbing Tatsuki's boobs.

"Holy shit, Ichigo! Your girlfriend is grabbing tits on the dance floor!"

"W-What?" Ichigo looked over and his mouth dropped. Rukia was rubbing Tatsuki's boobs while Tatsuki was laughing. Then she started rubbing Rangiku's.

Ichigo sat his beer down and walked over to the group of girls.

"Rukia."

"Ichigo!" Rukia said throwing herself on him.

"I think you're drunk." He said looking down at her.

"N-no, I'm not." She said slurring her words.

"Yes, you are." Ichigo said laughing.

Rukia continued holding him in a tight embrace which he returned the hold affectionately as he started dancing with her. When a fast dirty song came on Rukia started grinding against him. Which was uncomfortable because his dick became very hard.

"Rukia, I'm going to go finish my beer since I've had it forever and haven't even drank the whole damn thing."

Ichigo walked back over to his friends.

"Damn, Ichigo, you're so lucky. I bet she's secretly bisexual. I would be asking for a threesome if I were you!"

"I wouldn't do that. I've had a threesome before and it just causes jealousy. I mean, sure it's hot and feels wonderful having two girls all over you, but Rukia would kill me." Ichigo said slightly choking on his beer.

"She's doing it again. Except this time she's making out with Nel!" Grimmjow said in shock.

"Ichigo you better go get your girl off mine or I'm taking them both to the bedroom!" Grimmjow said putting his beer down getting ready to go get Nel.

"I wouldn't let you do that. I'll go get her and I guess we'll go then. I'm not about to beat your face in because you can't keep your hands off Rukia."

Ichigo walked over to Rukia and threw her over his shoulder. She quickly started hitting him hard on his back.

"Ichigo! Put me down!"

"Not happenin'." He said putting her in the truck.

Rukia just sat there staring out the passenger window. Everything was spinning in circles. Her stomach churned.

"Are you okay, baby?" Ichigo asked her with concern in his voice.

"I'm gonna throw up." Rukia said with her hand over her mouth.

Ichigo slammed on his brakes and Rukia opened the door quickly before jumping out and throwing up everywhere. Ichigo got out too and he rubbed her back.

"I told you not to drink so much."

"That didn't stop you from buying me so many screwdrivers, did it?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo held Rukia up as they made their way into the house. He locked the door knowing everyone wouldn't be staying there tonight. He told them he wanted some alone time with Rukia.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth." Rukia went into the bathroom and brushed furiously trying to get the taste of throw up out of her mouth.

Ichigo collapsed on their bed and closed his eyes drifting off into a soundless sleep.

Rukia walked into the bedroom and heard Ichigo snoring.

"Lazy buffoon."

Rukia started taking off her clothes until there was nothing on and she knelt beside Ichigo on their bed as she unzipped and unbuttoned his pants. He was still sleeping which surprised her. So she pulled his pants down and then his boxers. Then she got on top of him and kissed him.

Ichigo felt something warm and soft on top of him so he opened up his eyes and was startled when he saw a naked Rukia on him and apparently his pants and boxers had been removed. His dick hardened at the feeling of her pussy being up against it.

Ichigo slipped his tongue in her mouth and caressed her back softly. As he did so Rukia sat on his manhood taking him inside of her fully. Ichigo let out a light moan at the surprise. Rukia smiled at him as she rode him slowly.

Ichigo grabbed both of her breasts in his hands caressing them softly as she moved up and down on him. Then he placed both of his hands on her sides he guided her up and down as he thrust up into her.

"Ichigo." Rukia moaned in a light whisper as she smiled down at him.

Rukia picked up her pace as he thrust into her harder. This was Rukia's first time being on top and so far she was liking it and Ichigo was too. Ichigo made a sound of pleasure as she bounced up and down on his hard dick.

"Rukia, you're so fucking good at this." He said gruffly as he felt himself coming close to release.

"Ichigo!" Was all that escaped her lips.

"I don't know how much longer I can last, baby. I'm about to explode. You are too fucking sexy." He said thrusting in and out of her. They had been at it a good forty five minutes. Ichigo was a pro. Rukia stiffened on his cock as she reached her brink. He felt her pussy tighten and pulsate around his shaft and he too lost it. After spilling a big load inside of her she collapsed on his chest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ichigo heard laughing. "Stupid bitch had it coming!" He looked around. It appeared he was outside somewhere and he saw Rukia smiling at him. Her stomach was huge. She was probably 8 months pregnant as he walked up to her before Gin appeared holding a gun to her head._

"_Say goodbye to your precious girlfriend and child__,__ Kurosaki." Gin smiled and pulled the trigger. Rukia's blood sprayed in the air along with her brain matter._

_Ichigo grew mad as he started chopping Gin and everyone in his path into small pieces. He had an ax and he was going to use it with malicious intent. Nothing mattered anymore since Rukia was dead._

"_Rukia!" Ichigo said kneeling beside her body crying. _

"_I loved her you fucking son of a bitch!" Ichigo yelled to the sky._

"_She meant everything to me. I can't live anymore.__"__ Ichigo picked up the gun and held it to his head. He lost his girlfriend and his child. What reason did he have left to live? That's right none. He was going to end his life._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ichigo shot up in bed with sweat dripping down his forehead. He looked around the room and Rukia was by him in the bed sleeping peacefully. He continued breathing heavily as he got up not caring he was still butt naked. He quickly headed into the bathroom and threw water on his face.

"Holy fuck that dream was horrible." Ichigo said to himself.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked gently putting her hand on his back.

"I had a nightmare."

"I have those, too. If you want to talk to me about it, you can." Rukia said softly.

"I lost you. Gin killed you, and not only did I lose you, you were also pregnant. So I lost two people important to me."

Rukia rubbed his back consolingly.

"I'm right here, baka. I'm fine. Now let's go lay back down."

"Okay." Ichigo said smiling.

They turned out the light and Ichigo wrapped his arm around her protectively. She was right it was just a dream. He wouldn't let something like that ever happen to her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is Chapter 12. Thanks to everyone who alerted,reviewed,and so forth. I have had a really rough two weeks so far. I got a wisdom tooth infection and soon after the antibiotics I was on gave me a bad side effect of severe back pain. I am only 23 and my back has had me in tears and I can handle pain really well,but not this kind. Anyway the doctor got me some pain meds and muscle relaxers so while working on these chapters I've been kind of not in my right mind. Lol. I'm glad I have Ru to Beta for me or I'd be in big trouble. I would also like you all to check out my new IchiRuki fic that I will be working on along with this one.  
**

**xxxxxxxxx**

It was a beautiful sunny day and Rukia was out shopping. She wasn't shopping for clothes instead she was grocery shopping with Tatsuki.

"So how's living with Ichigo going?" Tatsuki asked her friend.

"It's going really good."

"Things are getting pretty serious between you two aren't they?" Tatsuki smiled at Rukia.

"I don't see how they can get anymore serious."

"He could propose."

Rukia was taken aback by Tatsuki's statement. She turned really red and kind of laughed.

"I guess he could but I don't see that happening anytime soon."

Xxxxxxx

"Damn, I'm so fucked up right now." Grimmjow said taking another hit off the joint Ichigo rolled for him.

"When are you not fucked up?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Renji laughed at Ichigo's question. His eyes were bloodshot and he was definitely at the point where he was losing it.

"Shut up, Ichigo and take a hit of this. You always get the good stuff. When are we heading out to take care of business?"

"I guess I will. After we finish smoking this, I guess. I got people with money who need their fix. Maybe by the time we get back the girl's will have dinner fixed."

"I hope they make us something good." Grimmjow and Renji said in unison.

"As long as they don't burn my house down I don't care what they cook." Ichigo said seriously while hitting the joint.

"You know how Rukia and Tatsuki are though sometimes I wonder if they have a brain." Renji said running his hand through his hair.

"Rukia has a brain, thank you very much and she's really good at sucking dick too." Ichigo said handing the joint to Renji.

"I don't think me and Renji will ever find out since you hog her all to yourself!"

"Damn straight you won't. The only dick she can suck is mine and if she sucks anyone else's, I will slit their throat."

Renji put out the joint and got up off the couch. His high hit him soon after and he was ready to get down to business.

"Come on, you perverted bastards, let's go take care of business." Renji said taking a quick sip of his soda.

Ichigo got out the keys to his truck and all three of them headed out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia and Tatsuki had walked to the grocery store. Neither one of them had their drivers license yet so they couldn't drive a vehicle.

"Ichigo is suppose to teach me how to drive later on. I'm pretty nervous yet I'm excited." Rukia said in a bright tone.

"I would love to see the expression on his face if you were about to wreck his car. Please tell me he's teaching you in his car and not that big ass truck of his?"

"He's teaching me in his car and he's also suppose to take me for a ride on his Harley."

"I'm jealous. I wish Renji would teach me how to drive.

Rukia and Tatsuki continued with their conversation until they ran into a group of men who were wearing masks on their faces. All of them had tattoos running up and down their arms.

On instinct Tatsuki grabbed her knife and handed one to Rukia.

"Rukia put your bags down and stay calm, okay? These guys are bad news. They're our rivals and they're not to be taken lightly."

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked Tatsuki in a whisper.

"They're called the masked warriors. They're actually some of Gin's men and are on our turf to start a fight. Stay calm and keep the knife I gave you close and if they try to rape you stab the fuck out of them. Ichigo and them will be here soon. They have a deal to make and you know they like to use the park right across the street from us."

"Well, Well, look who it is. Tatsuki Arisawa and Ichigo Kurosaki's little girlfriend. What a surprise running into you here." The man grabbed his knife and walked up close to Rukia.

"How about I tear off your clothes and fuck you right here in front of everyone?"

Rukia took the knife Tatsuki gave her on instinct and stabbed the guy right in the stomach when he was close enough. Then when she pulled back one of the other men quickly grabbed her hand while Tatsuki had two men holding her arms back.

The man held his stomach and noticed that Rukia had stabbed him pretty deep. His blood started dripping onto the sidewalk. These men were fast and before Tatsuki could even stab one of them they had her held back to where she couldn't.

"Rukia! Try to get loose and run!"

Rukia listened to her best friend and squirmed. Then she kicked one of the attackers in the groin once he let go of her. She punched the other one in the face. The third man was already down on the ground bleeding immensely.

Rukia ran as fast as she could.

Tatsuki saw another man come from behind holding a gun aiming at Rukia as he took off running after her.

"Rukia! Run he's going to shoot you!" Tatsuki yelled loudly at her best friend as she winced in pain when the two men holding her tightened their grip.

"Come here you feisty little bitch!" The man said as he fired his gun at Rukia.

Rukia was quickly running out of breath while she had been shot in the shoulder.

Xxxxxx

Ichigo turned the corner in his truck and saw the masked warriors, which two of them had Tatsuki held hostage. He quickly started worrying about Rukia. He didn't give a fuck and parked on the sidewalk. All three of them got out quickly.

"Let her go!" Renji yelled and ran over to Tatsuki pulling one of the attackers off of her and punching him in the face. Grimmjow grabbed the other attacker and stabbed him while Renji started stabbing the guy manically. He kept stabbing him until Ichigo grabbed his hand.

"That's enough, Renji. He's dead and Tatsuki's fine."

Renji quickly stood up and put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Go find, Rukia. If you can't, look, there's a blood trail over there."

Ichigo felt panic hit him.

"Tatsuki where's Rukia?" Ichigo asked in a hurried manner.

"She went that way. They shot her Ichigo. I-I hope she's okay." Tatsuki said as she began sobbing.

Ichigo quickly took off running with his gun in hand. Grimmjow running with him.

"Ichigo, this blood is fresh so she couldn't have gone far." Grimmjow said looking at the trail of blood.

Ichigo slowed and saw Rukia leaning up against the fence with her eyes closed. She was breathing hard. He assumed from running. Ichigo and Grimmjow both checked their surroundings and saw the masked man, the one that was chasing her, make his way around a parked car to Rukia. Just as the man was about to shoot Rukia, Ichigo jumped in front of her and fell to the ground.

Rukia opened her eyes to see Ichigo laying on the ground. Blood poured out of his chest. He had been shot three times.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed while grabbing hold of his shirt.

Grimmjow shot the man in the head before quickly making his way to Ichigo's side.

"You baka!" Rukia said crying into his shirt.

"Ichigo, you're such a dumb ass sometimes." Grimmjow said shaking Ichigo.

"Ichigo, please wake up!" Rukia pleaded.

Grimmjow dropped his gun and put his arm around Rukia trying his best to comfort her.

Rukia cried into Grimmjow's chest and just as she started to cry harder they both heard a cough.

"Get your hands off of her, Grimmjow." Ichigo said choking on the blood coming out of his mouth.

"Ichigo!" Rukia kissed him on the lips not giving a damn about the blood.

"Are you okay, man?" Grimmjow asked concerned.

"I've been shot three times on the right side of my chest. I don't think he hit a lung or anything. It's just kinda hard to breathe with the blood coming up and shit."

"Ichigo, why did you do that? You're so stupid sometimes! You should have let him shoot me. Don't sacrifice yourself for my sake. Please!" Rukia pleaded.

"I would rather die then live without you." Ichigo said smiling at her and stroking her face.

Rukia put her hand over his and stroked the back of it.

"I don't want to live without you either. If you're going to die please let me go with you." Rukia said calmly smiling at him.

"Okay you two that's enough of the mushy stuff. Now, let's get you to your dad's clinic before you really do die."

Grimmjow put Ichigo's arm around his neck and helped support him to the truck. Rukia, getting there first, opened the door to the backseat of Ichigo's truck so Grimmjow could place him down. She was glad his truck was a double cab.

Tatsuki quickly ran to her friends taking note Rukia was fine but Ichigo looked in bad shape. His shirt was completely soaked in blood.

"Is everything okay, Rukia?" Tatsuki put her hand on Rukia's shoulder. She knew her friend was really upset and scared.

Rukia let herself fall in Tatsuki's arms as she cried.

"It's all my fault, Tatsuki. Ichigo's injured badly. I-I don't know if he'll be okay." Tatsuki held onto her friend as she felt Rukia's body go limp. Tatsuki noticed that Rukia had wrapped her shoulder with some cloth to stop the bleeding. She didn't know if Rukia fainted from stress or blood loss, but after Grimmjow loaded Ichigo she put Rukia in the front seat.

"Ah, hell! Not another one!" Grimmjow said shocked when looking at the passed out Rukia. He was thankful she was so short or else she'd be laying in his lap and Ichigo wouldn't be having that at all.

"Renji, take care of the deals. Tatsuki, you come with me so you can carry Rukia in."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything was a blur. Rukia quickly opened her eyes and took note of her surroundings. She wasn't at home, obviously, and it looked like a hospital room, but why was she in a hospital bed and why was she hooked up to an IV?

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She noticed Tatsuki setting by her.

"Tatsuki why am I hooked up to these IV's?"

"You fainted. I guess you couldn't handle the stress or maybe it was the blood loss. I'm glad you're okay though."

"Where's Ichigo?" Rukia asked with concern in her voice.

"He's in the room next to yours. I can take you to see him if you want. He'll be fine. He had to have a blood transfusion and he's lucky the bullet didn't pierce his lung." Tatsuki said helping Rukia out of the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**So once again another rough week. We had bad floods luckily I live on a hill our apartment didn't get flooded but several people were not as fortunate. The creek below our apartments turned into a river and flooded the whole bike trail a lot of roads were closed it was gah awful.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo opened his eyes. He felt a small hand in his which prompted him to look over. Rukia was leaning forward while sleeping. Ichigo let out a small smile and sat up. He was in pretty bad pain but managed to sit up anyway. His chest was completely wrapped in bandages. He traced the back of Rukias hand with his thumb causing her to stir before finally waking up. Her eyes instantly looking into his.

"Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed as she hugged him gently.

"Yo." Ichigo said returning the embrace.

"I'm glad you're finally awake."

"Yeah, well, I'm ready to get the hell out of here now." Ichigo said trying to get up and out of the bed.

"Are you crazy! Baka!"

"Damn IV." Ichigo said calmly ripping it from his hand.

Rukia quickly got in front of him and poked him in the bare chest.

"Ichigo, you're so stupid sometimes! You know you need to rest. Your father is going to come in here and lay your ass right down in that bad." Rukia said furiously poking Ichigo's chest continuously.

Ichigo grabbed her hand and let out a laugh.

"I'm fine, midget I promise. I'm ready to get out of this hospital don't you want to learn how to drive?" Ichigo said with a smug smile on his face while hoping that would be enough to convince her.

"Ichigo!" Rukia punched him in the stomach. When she pulled back she saw blood start to pour out of his wound. Ichigo winced and leaned forward.

"You evil, midget. You reopened my wound." Ichigo said breathlessly.

"I'm so sorry!" Rukia said putting her hand on his back. She felt extremely guilty.

"Lay back down and I'll go get your father to stitch you back up. You know, if you weren't so damn stubborn I wouldn't have punched you in the first place." Rukia said with her nose stuck up in the air.

"Whatever. I don't have to do shit to you and you punch me. You are such an abusive girlfriend." Ichigo said growling.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, your damn right it is." Ichigo said sticking his tongue out at her.

"Well then, I guess you can just bleed to death." Rukia said walking away with her arms crossed. Of course she was just bluffing but Ichigo didn't have to know that.

"Rukia, I'm sorry! You're an abusive girlfriend but I wouldn't want it any other way." Ichigo laughed to himself.

Rukia turned around and gave him a brief look before leaving the room.

"Damn, she's such a feisty little thing. Maybe she needs me to show her who's boss again. I'll rip her clothes off throw them out the window, fuck her senseless, and then tell her she has to walk home naked." Ichigo said to himself laughing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grimmjow and Renji mad their away into one of their customers apartments.

Grimmjow beat on the door and no one answered. He kept pounding on it when finally a young man opened the door holding a gun to Grimmjow's head immediately.

"What the fuck do you want?" The man said viciously.

"We're here in place of Ichigo since he's been in an accident."

"In that case, come in."

Grimmjow and Renji both kept their hands on their guns.

"Here's your cocaine. Now hand over the money and we'll be on our way."

The man looked up at them as he snatched the eight ball from Grimmjow's grasp.

"I don't owe you shit. Ichigo's shit is good but I don't have any money right now and I'm sure Ichigo would understand."

Grimmjow and Renji looked at each other. They both looked at the man and growled.

"No way in hell am I letting Ichigo down by allowing you to not pay us. Give us the money now or pay with your fucking life. I will be more then happy to snort that cocaine my damn self." Grimmjow said holding is gun up showing he meant business.

The man drew his gun and pointed it right back at Grimmjow.

"Guess we'll both die then. Or maybe all three of us will."

Renji didn't hesitate when quickly shooting the guy in the shoulder. The man bent forward holding his shoulder as his blood stained the tiled floor.

"Fucking bastard!" Renji yelled as he walked over to the man before shoving him to the ground and stepping on his fingers while spitting on him.

"We go out of our way to get you what you want and you can't pay us?" Renji said pointing the gun at the man's head.

"Come on, Renji, let's beat the fuck out of him then we both put bullets in his head!"

"Sounds fun." Renji said smiling.

Renji took his foot and smashed the man's fingers some more beneath his feet. He could hear the bones crack. He continued moving his foot in slow motion making sure to cause a great deal of pain while Grimmjow found himself a baseball bat.

"You fucking assholes!" The man yelled in pain.

Grimmjow took the bat and started bashing him over the head. His teeth were spit out onto the floor. Renji rolled the man onto his back and kicked him in the stomach resulting in the man coughing up blood. Grimmjow took the bat one more time and this time hit him hard in the face.

"I think he's suffered enough. Let's do this." Grimmjow said staring down at the now almost faceless man. He could hear him wheezing from all of the blood in his lungs. Both Renji and Grimmjow pointed their guns to the man's head and pulled the trigger at the same time.

"Shit! I got his fucking brains all over me, man!" Grimmjow said disgusted as he stared at the brain matter on his shirt. He quickly found a towel and wiped his shirt off.

On their way out Grimmjow looked down at the dead body and said, "Ichigo always taught us not to let people get away with shit like this. He also taught us to put our victims out of their misery instead of letting them suffer. We could have just beat your skull in and left." He stared at the body then followed Renji out the door.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Ichigo, were you and Rukia having sex? Is that why your stitches are reopened?" Isshin asked excitedly.

"No stupid old man! She punched me."

"You probably deserved it."

"Whatever." Ichigo said as his dad put the last stitch in.

"Rukia, I'll let you bandage him and after that he's good to go. You two can go ahead and leave." Isshin said smiling at her.

"Okay."

Isshin walked out and shut the door.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry I reopened your wounds." Rukia said as she bandaged him.

"It's okay." Ichigo looked into her eyes and noticed how she stopped bandaging him to return the gaze. He moved closer and kissed her gently. Rukia returned the gentle peck before continuing to wrap Ichigo up.

"All done." She said happily

"Let's get going then, shorty."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"I hope we hear from Rukia and Ichigo soon." Tatsuki said to Rangiku.

"Me, too. I really hope our Rukia is okay. I really like her." Rangiku said sipping on her smoothie.

"Her and Ichigo sure are cute together, don't you think?" Tatsuki asked looking over at Rangiku.

"Yeah, they're very cute. I wish Ichigo would have cared about me like he does her. I can't believe he laid his life on the line for her. That's so romantic!"

"I wonder how long it will be until Ichigo proposes?" Tatsuki said staring up at the ceiling while day dreaming.

"Probably won't be for a while. They have only been together for a few months though."

"Renji told me Ichigo had plans of something. He didn't go into much detail just said it had to do with Rukia. I kind of wonder if he may have told Renji he was going to propose."

"Guess we'll just have to wait to find out."

"Rangiku!" A brunette girl said cheerfully waving at the busty blonde.

"Senna!"

"How are you, Rangiku? How's Ichigo? I haven't heard from him since you two dated after he dumped me."

"He's fine. He's in a very serious relationship right now. Pretty sure he will be a family man soon."

"Is that so?" Senna said tapping her chin.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing. I was just kind of curious, you know cuz he's pretty good in the sack and I was looking for some fun. But since he's a taken man then I guess he's out of the picture. Any way, I'll see you around I have stuff I gotta do." Senna rushed off.

"Oh no." Rangiku said.

"What's wrong?"

"Rukia better be careful. Senna is a whore and will probably try breaking her and Ichigo apart." Rangiku said frowning.

"I sure hope Ichigo can handle himself."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"You're doing great, Rukia." Ichigo said with his hand on her upper thigh.

"Thanks." Rukia blushed.

The sky had darkened sometime ago and it started to rain. Ichigo knew that it would eventually get to the point where they couldn't see the road.

"Rukia pull over on the shoulder." Rukia listened to Ichigo. After doing so she quickly switched sides with him.

"Shit, I can't even see the fucking road." Ichigo growled as he pulled onto the highway. He knew of somewhere they could pull off so they could wait out the storm.

Ichigo parked them in a field. Ichigo had been here many times when he was younger. It was one of his favorite places to go when he was upset or stressed.

Ichigo turned to look at Rukia and she was already staring at him. Her hair was a rainy mess and her clothes were wet. He watched as she took of her shirt.

"Rukia, what are you doing?"

"I'm cold." She said as she started to remove her skirt next.

Shit Ichigo was getting a boner. That was the last thing they needed. If all else fails he could just take her on the river bank and they could do it out in the open. That might be actually pretty fun.

Ichigo turned to look again and Rukia was just inches from his face as she leaned over from her side of the car. His instincts kicked in and he started kissing her. Soon his tongue found a way into her mouth and she didn't mind this at all. He could hear her moan as he started removing her panties. He then slipped a finger into her wet folds.

"Ichigooo!" Rukia screamed as she rode his finger in pleasure.

"You like that?" He asked smiling while still kissing her.

"MMMhmmm."

Ichigo felt Rukia's hand taking off his belt and unzipping his jeans. She also pulled down his boxers. Rukia quit kissing him and quickly put her mouth on the head of his manhood. Ichigo let out soft moans as Rukia started sucking on him.

"That's it, baby." Ichigo said rubbing her back softly.

"If you keep it up I'm gonna cum." Ichigo said gruffly. He watched her look up at him as the next thing he knew she was straddling him in the drivers seat as his dick slid inside her with ease.

Rukia started moving up and down on his manhood. Ichigo put his hands on her sides and helped moved her up and down.

"Why don't we go fuck on the river bank in the rain?" Ichigo whispered in a husky voice against her neck.

Rukia got off him and got out of the car. Both of them were naked. It was pouring hard and Ichigo was horny as fuck. He wanted to try something new so he grabbed Rukia in an embrace and kissed her viciously as he laid her down on the rocks.

"This may hurt a little since I don't plan on going easy on you. You've got me way to fucking horny to even try to be gentle." Ichigo said opening her legs and licking her slippery folds.

"Ichigo! Oh, shit!" Rukia squirmed. His tongue felt so good. Just as she was about to cum she felt him pull away only to slam his manhood inside of her. He went crazy and fucked her senseless.

Rukia moaned in pleasure but also winced in pain. She could feel the stones cutting into her skin. But it was worth it. Every minute of it. They made love for a good forty five minutes and as Ichigo and Rukia released their loads a clash of thunder made them jump, startling them both.

"Holly hell." Ichigo said against Rukia's neck as he pulled out of her.

Rukia got up and could feel the gooey mess from them both run down her inner thighs. Her back hurt while she could feel that she was bleeding and didn't want Ichigo feeling like a guilty buffoon.

After they got dressed. Ichigo looked over at Rukia concerned.

"Are you sure you're okay? Your back looks like it hurts."

"I'm fine." Rukia said leaning in to kiss him again.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Grimmjow and Renji were drinking beers and watching porn.

"You know, I don't really like watching porn with another guy. It's just awkward. My dick can't even get hard." Grimmjow said.

"Fine, I'll leave. Why don't you just invite Nel or Rangiku over?"

"I'm thinking both. A threesome maybe? I hope!" Grimmjow said picking up his cell phone."

He called Nel and she answered.

"Hey Grimm, baby." She said into the phone seductively.

"Hey, sexy. Want to come hang out with me? Do you mind if I invite Rangiku?"

"Why do you want to invite her?"

"

I was thinking maybe a threesome, baby or something. I mean it's not like I would be cheating on you or anything."

"Grimmjow, you're such a pervert! You know I get jealous to easily. I hated seeing her on your dick that one night."

"Fine, never mind then. Come over in about fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Okay."

Grimmjow then called Rangiku.

"Hey, Rangiku. Want to come over in about two hours?"

"Of course you know I will."

"See you in a few then."

Grimmjow hung up and leaned back thinking about how he was about to fuck two girls in one night. His girlfriend would so dump him. Rangiku was just a play thing that was all. But the thing was, He actually had feelings for Nel.


	14. Chapter 14

**My beta reader is currently having problems with her laptop so if anyone is interested in being a temporary beta for me let me know! Grammar was never really my forte I have an imagination to make up for it though. If you can't handle lots of errors then by all means don't read this chapter. I just didn't want to leave everyone hanging. If I had the time right now to beta read I would. What free time I have is spent doing stuff I can't do while working such as writing my chapters. I promise that these chapters will be revised later on down the road..**

**Thanks for the reviews and everything. Toodles..**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had been such a shitty day. It had been a week since graduation and after that everything seemed to go down hill. It all started when she had ran into that guy Kaien at the cafe. Rukia had been utterly exhausted all week. Everything was stressing her out beyond reasoning. Anyway this is how it all started how Rukia's life became a bad dream.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Rukia had bumped into a man and turned to find a smiling face. It was Kaien. He helped her up because she was being clumsy and fell when she ran into him. After helping her up he asked for her number. She wasn't thinking. She gave in and after that he won't leave her alone. She thought maybe he just wanted to be friends but no he was sexually harassing her but that's not the bad part._

_Her and Ichigo were sitting on a park bench. Rukia dropped her phone and go figure!_

_One new text message: Kaien._

_Guess what? Ichigo picked up her phone and read the text and it said._

_Wanna come fuck me tonight?_

_Ichigo quickly took her phone and threw it at her. His face was red and he looked like he was going to strangle her._

"_What the fuck Rukia? Are you cheating on me?" Ichigo rose up off the bench pointing his finger at her._

"_No! That son of a bitch just won't leave me alone."_

"_Yeah like I'm going to believe that." Ichigo stormed off leaving a puzzled Rukia on the bench._

"_Ichigo wait!"_

_Ichigo ran off not listening to her._

_Rukia sat on the bench crying and then she just had to receive the worst text message of her life._

_From Ichigo:_

_Guess you don't need me so I'm ending this. Bye Rukia._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

After that everything kept getting worse. Rukia couldn't stop crying. Ichigo wouldn't answer and would not return her calls so she gave up. Tatsuki had been taking care of her.

Rukia couldn't even go get her stuff. Ichigo probably broke it all anyway. Rukia couldn't keep anything down she didn't know if she had the flu or if she was just so sick from crying so much. She fainted at graduation. Tatsuki kept telling her to see a doctor but Rukia wasn't about to go to the nearest clinic because it was Ichigo's dad's clinic.

Everything reminded her of Ichigo. Every time she seen some random homeless guy on the corner smoking a doobie she thought of Ichigo. Every time someone said the word cocaine she thought of him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_About a week later after the incident. _

Tatsuki began to worry about Rukia. She had fainted multiple times,kept throwing up,had major mood swings,and weird cravings. Tatsuki walked around the pharmacy and bought Rukia a pregnancy test. If Rukia was pregnant she would probably kill Ichigo. Tatsuki couldn't believe Ichigo would just dump Rukia so quick. He would get over it and come running like a lost puppy eventually.

Tatsuki sighed dropping the test in her bag. Rukia was probably going to choke her until she's blue but she didn't give a fuck at the moment. Her friend needed her and she was going to help her out. Later on she would go talk to Ichigo.

Tatsuki went to the register and the cashier smiled at her. You know how those female cashiers are when you buy pregnancy tests they have to get all sensitive about the whole ordeal. This wasn't a sweet ordeal. Tatsuki was dealing with a possibly pregnant friend who has a bad boy as the father. Ichigo ran away from problems most of the time and she knew he would probably tell Rukia to abort and be done with it. She really hoped he would come to his senses. She knew he truly loved Rukia he was just being a stupid insensitive jerk because he read a text that hurt his ego.

Tatsuki soon arrived to her apartment where Rukia was laying on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Tatsuki."

"Hey I got something for it and you better promise me you will do what it says or I'll hold you hostage." Tatsuki said threatening her best friend.

"Fine." Rukia said in a bitchy manner.

Tatsuki walked up to Rukia and took the box out of the bag throwing it on the raven haired mood swinging witch at the moment.

"What the fuck Tatsuki?" Rukia shouted.

"Take it Rukia!"

"No I am not pregnant."

"So you are on the pill or Ichigo used a condom?" Tatsuki asked crossing her arms.

"N..oo."

"Then you probably are. Ichigo is too fertile for his own damn good. I am surprised his sperm aren't all fried from all those drugs he does."

Rukia sighed and walked into the bathroom.

After reading the little leaflet she did as it said and peed on the damn stick that could be her doom. She sat it on the counter and sat on the bed with her hands over her face.

Tatsuki sat down beside her and rubbed her friend's back.

"It'll be alright Rukia I promise. I'm going over there tonight to talk some sense into his stupid ass."

The timer went off and Rukia jumped up. She ran to the counter and to her demise the little pink plus sign shown. _Great just fucking great! _She thought to herself.

Rukia walked out of the bathroom with tears streaming down her face. She showed Tatsuki.

"Fucking hell..." Tatsuki said staring in disbelief.

She got up and hugged Rukia as the raven haired girl cried into her friends shirt.

"I am so sorry Rukia." Tatsuki whispered.

"You know you have options. I can pay for an abortion if you want one."

Rukia looked up at her friend still crying and much to Tatsuki's surprised she said. "No way in hell."

"Are you serious Rukia?"

"I am not going to kill my baby just because Ichigo is a baka." Rukia said hugging Tatsuki and crying again.

"I want you to lay down and rest. I am going to call Renji and see what Ichigo's doing and I'll have him come over to keep you company so I can go knock some sense into him."

Rukia nodded and did just as her friend suggested.

"Hey baby."

"Hey Renji. Are you with Ichigo?"

"I just left there. He had a girl over and I didn't want to intrude. Why what's up?"

"That son of a bitch! Renji Rukia is pregnant."

"Shit. I can go beat the shit out of him if you want." Renji said angrily.

"No I'm going to go talk to him right now and beat the fuck out of his new girlfriend!"

"Calm down babe. I don't think they are dating. They use to date though."

"Don't tell me Rangiku would do such a thing!"

"No not Rangiku it's Senna."

"Shit.." Tatsuki said lowly.

"Renji come over to my place and keep Rukia company. I am leaving right now."

"I will."

Tatsuki wasn't going to tell Rukia Ichigo was seeing another girl. At least not yet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tatsuki banged furiously on Ichigo's door.

Ichigo opened the door his hair was messy and he looked really fucked up.

"What the fuck do you want?" Ichigo asked angrily.

Tatsuki pushed him and came inside his house ignoring his anger.

"Where the fuck is your little girlfriend?"

"She left while ago. What's it to you?" Ichigo ran a hand through his hair.

"Ichigo what the fuck is your problem? Rukia is in bad shape and just so you know she's pregnant! You fucking fertile dead beat son of a bitch!" Tatsuki punched Ichigo's nose making it bleed.

Ichigo held his nose and looked at her anger gleaming in his eyes.

"She was cheating on me Tatsuki! How do you know the kid is mine?"

Tatsuki growled.

"Dumb ass I'm with Rukia all the time she didn't fuck anyone else! The kid is yours you dumb ass! You are so fucked up right now. I can tell you snorted coke. You need to call Rukia and apologize to her."

"I am not doing shit!" Ichigo said shoving Tatsuki out of his door and slamming it.

Little did Tatsuki know Ichigo didn't mean any of his words. Deep down he had been drinking and snorting his life away since he dumped Rukia. He knew he had to call her and now that she was pregnant he needed to apologize.

Ichigo sighed and picked up his cell phone dialing Rukia's number.

She answered and he felt his heart jump. She sounded so weak and sad.

"Yes?"

"Rukia...we need to talk."

"Well it better be good Ichigo." Rukia sounded angry.

"Tatsuki told me you're pregnant and I just really want to see you Rukia. I fucked up big time."

"Damn right you did. I will come over later after Tatsuki gets home."

"Okay see you then."

Ichigo fucked up big time. He even went as far as almost fucking Senna. He couldn't go through with it though. He couldn't stop thinking about Rukia no matter how hard he tried and now he had even more on his hands then before he was going to be a dad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tatsuki walked in anger written all over her face.

"Ichigo is such an insensitive douche bag!" Tatsuki yelled loudly startling Renji and Rukia who were clearly laughing at a movie.

"He called me while ago." Rukia said sniffling.

"Don't tell me you are going back to him so easily Rukia."

Tatsuki wasn't expecting him to call her though. Then again that's Ichigo always hiding his true feelings.

"No actually I'm not but I am going over there to talk to him."

Renji coughed.

"Rukia Ichigo will probably kill me for telling you this but he was with another girl earlier. They didn't do anything in fact Ichigo kicked her out." Renji said hesitantly.

"What?" Rukia got off the couch and walked out of the door. Tatsuki only lived four houses down from Ichigo anyway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia banged on Ichigo's door and he answered.

His hair was messy and his eyes were glossy. She could tell he was under the influence.

He let out a soft smile.

"So I heard you were with a girl earlier. Is that true Ichigo?" Rukia said slapping him across the face.

"Dammit Rukia. Yes but I didn't fuck her or anything!" Ichigo grabbed her wrists and pulled her into an embrace. Rukia slapped him and shoved him off of her.

"Ichigo don't think I'm going to forgive you so easily. You dump me and accuse me of cheating then you go and try to fuck another girl?"

Rukia was getting to fired up and she started to feel nauseous she held her hand to her mouth and ran for the restroom.

"Blagggggggggh!" was all Ichigo could hear. He knew it was morning sickness. He frowned.

Ichigo knocked on the door and put his ear up to it.

"Rukia are you okay? I'm sorry I'm such a jack ass."

Rukia opened the door and fainted in Ichigo's arms.

"Rukia? Rukia!" Ichigo held her close to him and laid her on his couch. He check her pulse and made sure she was breathing.

"Dammit Midget." Ichigo kissed her forehead.

He was going to believe Tatsuki. He just jumped to conclusions after seeing that text. I'm sure any guy or girl would. It still pissed him off she gave that guy her number.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Rukia opened her eyes and seen Ichigo sitting in the chair watching TV. She was so tired. Her phone was vibrating against her thigh so she got it out.

From Kaien:

_Come on baby. You know you want me. I have a big dick I can send you pictures._

Rukia groaned and text him back.

_Leave me the fuck alone I'm pregnant for fucks sake!_

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Kaien laughed at the text.

"Gin." Kaien said bowing.

"Any words on Rukia Kaien. You are so awesome for getting her phone number. I should put you second in command."

"Sir,she is pregnant."

Gin shot up out of his seat.

"Dammit! This was not suppose to happen! I swear I need new members who aren't weak. I need to gather everyone. We must destroy Rukia and that unborn nuisance."

"Yes sir."

"Now that everyone is gathered. We have a problem. Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki are expecting a child. This was not suppose to happen!"

"I will have Kaien find out more. He has a special device in his phone that will let us locate Rukia just by her texting him back."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia got off the couch and put her shoes on. As she was about to walk out the door Ichigo grabbed her by the wrist.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as he cupped her chin and kissed her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and Rukia was having a hard time fighting. She quickly gained her composure and slapped him.

"Ouch! You are so violent!"

"Don't touch me Ichigo Kurosaki you are a dog! I want to take things slow after what happened. I am not about to just come jumping back into your arms after you stomped on my heart like it was nothing!" With that Rukia walked out slamming the door. Leaving a stunned and upset Ichigo.

He slouched and walked over to the chair taking a seat. He took some cocaine and snorted it. Numbing his pain. He was such a dumb ass he couldn't stand it. Maybe it was time to go visit his dad.

He had so much shit to take care of tomorrow. His life was beginning to suck worse then it already did. His midget ex girlfriend was pregnant and wanting to take things slow.

After snorting his coke Ichigo loaded his gun and decided it was time to go on a rampage. Opposing gangs were going down. Ichigo Kurosaki was enraged and he was fucked up. Right now he didn't give a fuck what happened to him. He was such a fuck up anyway.

Ichigo walked around the desolate streets with his beanie on and a cigarette in his mouth. He blew smoke into the cool summer breeze. He heard some rap music and screams. He knew this is where he could find his happiness.

He hid behind a light pole and watched Gin's men rape women. He seen some prostitutes standing on the corner. Ichigo scowled and ran to the next light pole. Bullets were flying everywhere as the men shot prostitutes.

Ichigo began shooting as the bullets slowed down. The opposing gang members shot back to no avail. Ichigo Kurosaki was a pro he took out five men. Two other men came running towards him shooting.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." One of the men said laughing.

"Where's your little pregnant girlfriend?"

Ichigo growled and shot some more rounds.

One of the men shot successfully hitting Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo grimaced and continued his rampage. Blood squirted all over the light poles when Ichigo successfully shot one of their jugulars. The other man shot Ichigo about three more times. Ichigo then finished the man off by kicking him in the nuts making the guy drop the gun to the ground.

Ichigo stepped on the mans fingers making him yelp. Ichigo laughed at the sound of the bones crushing. He took out his knife and stabbed the man in the neck. Ichigo watched the blood spray and it felt good. He needed to kill Gin's men. Gin was around to fuck up Ichigo's life.

Ichigo knew everything was about to get even worse then they already were. Rukia was in great danger now that they knew she was pregnant. How they knew that she was pregnant was the question.

Ichigo's stomach hurt he hoped they hadn't hit one of his organs. His blood was quickly pouring onto the cement below his feet. Ichigo put his hand over his stomach and his whole hand was covered in blood. He may actually die here tonight. His last thought was about Rukia. All he wanted at that moment was to tell her how much he loved her and then his world turned black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia woke up she had an appointment at 8:30 for her first ultrasound. She was beyond excited.

Renji and Tatsuki got into the car waiting for Rukia to make her appearance. Tatsuki was happy when she had seen her. She looked more happy then she had last night. Maybe it was a good thing Rukia was pregnant. She seemed happy being a mother to be.

Rukia got into the back seat still smiling.

When they arrived at the woman's clinic. Rukia seen a lot of pregnant women and looked down at her belly. She didn't really want to get that huge. She hoped she would be able to drop the baby weight quickly. Signing herself in she sat down next to a woman who looked to be about 9 months pregnant.

"How far along are you?" The woman asked Rukia smiling.

"I'm not sure yet."

"You look really young."

"Why should my age be any of your business?" Rukia asked in a bitchy manner.

The woman stuck her nose up in the air.

"Rukia! Don't be so rude." Tatsuki said elbowing Rukia.

"She shouldn't be rude!"

"Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia turned to see the nurse smiling at her.

Tatsuki grabbed the sleeve of Rukia's shirt and whispered. "Good luck." Tatsuki smiled.

Rukia was nervous as she laid down and the technician rubbed gel on her stomach. When she placed the Doppler on Rukia's stomach an image of what looked to be a little bean popped up.

"Ms Kuchiki that is your little son or daughter."

Rukia smiled and then she seen the technician get a serious look on her face.

"Or maybe I should say sons,daughters,or son and daughter."

Rukia's eyes got big.

"Ms. Kuchiki you are carrying twins." The woman said smiling.

"Twins?" Rukia could feel her palms go sweaty.

"Ms. Kuchiki we will let you go see your gynecologist now. She will tell you about your pregnancy. By the looks of the ultrasound I would say you are about 8 weeks along."

_The river bank._ Rukia thought growling as she remembered how rough Ichigo was.

Rukia got the ultrasound pictures she planned on showing Ichigo. She was still mad at him so now wasn't the time to have him along with her.

Rukia smiled at the pictures and took a seat. Her gynecologist walked in and smiled.

"Ms Kuchiki you are 8 weeks along. You are carrying twins which is pretty risky. You have a higher risk of complications. I want you to take it easy. These babies will be premature."

Rukia frowned.

Just follow these steps and everything should be okay. However you can't really prevent your babies from being born early.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how did everything go?" Tatsuki asked smiling.

Rukia handed her the ultrasound picture and Tatsuki smiled.

"I am having twins..." Rukia said in shock.

"Twins?" Tatsuki and Renji asked in unison.

"Y-yes."

"Rukia you need to tell Ichigo."

Rukia's phone started ringing and she seen it was Grimmjow. She was thinking he was probably drunk wanting in her pants as usual but when she answered her world quickly fell apart.

"Hello?"

"Rukia! Quick come to Ichigo's dad's clinic. Ichigo was shot multiple times last night and he may not survive."

"See you in a few!" Rukia hung up her phone and the tears already started to form.

"Rukia what's wrong?" Tatsuki put her hand on Rukia's shoulder as Rukia started crying hard.

"Rukia calm down and tell us what's going on. You know it's not good for the babies to cry so hard and stress."

"I-I-Ichigo...may not live he was shot multiple times last night. It's all my fault I pushed him to the brink of insanity. Rukia cried into Tatsuki's shoulder."

"No you didn't Rukia quit being hard on yourself. Let's go see him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**cliff hanger! I bet you all didn't expect any of this huh? It gets even more exciting. :P**


	15. Chapter 15

******Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I got carried away with updating otd. Lol. I've been having a rough time lately. I got a cold then I got a sinus infection and then guess what else happens? On Friday morning at work I was too busy jacking my jaws and then bam just like that I was in agonizing pain. I sprained my finger it is now in a splint so typing is like arggh lol. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rukia's blood shot eyes watched the sun make its way through the clouds. It had been three days and Ichigo was still in critical condition. He hadn't opened his eyes or said a word to her.

Reaching her hand inside her jean pocket she pulled out the ultrasound picture of their babies.

Rukia sighed. She couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried. She stayed sitting next to Ichigo's bed staring at him.

His chest would rise and fall heavily. Rukia felt guilty even though Tatsuki kept reassuring her that it wasn't her fault. That Ichigo had brought it upon himself.

If only she had stayed there longer. If only she had stayed the night in their home.

Rukia brought her knees up to her chest and started crying again. She had been crying for the past three days like it was some kind of ritual.

All she wanted was to hear his voice again, to feel his touch again, and to just be comfortable knowing he was going to be alright.

Rukia hugged her knees tighter while letting her tears fall. Her jeans were stained in tears. A knock at the door made her jump.

Wiping her eyes she walked to the door.

"Hey, I brought you something to eat and drink." Tatsuki and Rangiku gave her a hug.

"Rukia, have you been crying?"

"N-no, my allergies are just bothering me pretty bad. They seem to have gotten worse since I've gotten pregnant."

"I don't believe you." Tatsuki said putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Rukia, it'll be okay. You should know by now Ichigo is a fighter." Rangiku smiled reassuringly.

Rukia grabbed her drink and food before taking a seat next to Ichigo's bed once more.

"He probably hates me now."

"Ichigo couldn't hate you even if he wanted to." Tatsuki laughed.

Rukia picked up her spork and started eating her food really fast.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing we got you some food! You must be really hungry."

Rukia ate the three course meal within a matter of five minutes.

"That was delicious."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Ichigo..." a dark voice said.

"What the fuck? Where am I?"

"This is the spiritual realm. You were almost killed."

Ichigo sat up rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't remember anything except me and Rukia hating each other. Well, her hating me anyway."

"You started snorting a lot of cocaine and drinking heavily. That's why you didn't care."

"Am I dead?"

"I don't think it's your time. Just be careful next time. Rukia needs you."

"She hates my fucking guts."

"She has been by your side this whole time. I'm going to send you back now. Remember, next time you might not be so lucky."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia had fallen asleep. She was snoring lightly. If only there had been a cot in the room then she probably wouldn't wake up with a bad pain in her neck.

Ichigo's eyes slowly opened. His pupils hurting from the bright light shining above him. Why didn't someone shut that damn thing off and why did his chest feel so heavy?

Turning his neck he spotted Rukia with her head tilted forward.

Ichigo scowled. He wakes up and the freaking midget is asleep.

Taking his hand out from under the cover he reached for one of her left over sporks. Picking it up with what little strength he had he hit her right in the head.

Rukia shot out of her chair sprinting towards him anger written clearly on her face.

"You stupid strawberry-headed buffoon!"

Ichigo laughed.

"I didn't want you to break your neck, midget."

Rukia smirked as she pulled his orange mane with full force.

"Oww! Fuck, Rukia! I'm in enough pain as it is!"

Ichigo grabbed both sides of her face pulling her in for a gentle kiss.

"Why would I want to kiss someone who tries fucking another girl?"

Rukia pouted crossing her arms.

"I didn't fuck her, Rukia!" Ichigo shouted angrily.

It hurt when he yelled.

"Y-you!" Rukia couldn't say anymore as the tears just started to fall.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo said in almost a whisper.

"I was so worried." Rukia started crying hard.

"Rukia, I'm sorry. I messed up. If you don't want to talk to me anymore, I understand. You can leave if you want."

Rukia continued crying. Ichigo wanted to get out of the bed so bad, but he couldn't. His dad had him hooked up to an IV with morphine, another one to hydrate him, and then he had a catheter so he didn't have to get up to use the restroom.

"Come here, baby." Ichigo said in a soft tone.

Rukia walked over to him. Her eyes red and puffy from crying.

Ichigo put his hand against her warm, tear streaked, cheek. His hand was cold. On instinct Rukia put her hand over his and stroked it to give it some warmth.

"I wish I could get out of this damn bed." Ichigo grimaced as he felt his cock get hard wanting to spring free, but he couldn't do a damn thing. It had been a while since Rukia had given him any.

Rukia took a seat on Ichigo's bed and rested her head on his chest. She was so tired.

Ichigo smiled at the warmth of her head laying on his chest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think Ichigo is gonna be pissed?" Renji asked curiously.

"Hell no. He's gonna love this baby." Grimmjow shined a brand new blue Nissan Skyline.

"I can't believe you bought it for him."

"Kaien needs to shut his fucking mouth. If he wants a drag race when Ichigo is better, he'll fucking get one!"

"Ichigo will beat the fuck out of him." Renji said looking at his boss's brand new sports car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I see you two made up!"

"Yeah." Ichigo said rolling his eyes at his dad.

"I need to go to the restroom." Rukia put her hand to her mouth dashing for the toilet.

Ichigo sighed as he watched his girlfriend attempt to hold back her food.

Isshin's eyes roamed the room when he spotted the ultrasound picture on a table.

Isshin quickly picked it up before looking at his son.

"My son. When were you going to tell me Rukia was pregnant?"

Ichigo got a lump in his throat.

"I was going to tell you…eventually."

"She's having twins? Good job, my boy!"

Ichigo's eyes widened in horror.

"T-t-twins? No…uh…let me see that." Ichigo grabbed the photo out of his father's hand staring at his two unborn children.

"See, there's two of them. Did Rukia not tell you she was expecting two?"

"No." Ichigo scowled.

After scowling a small smile appeared on his face as he stared at the photo.

He felt light headed and shocked all the same, though.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

R&R!


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I have been so beat lately for some reason! I also had writer's block. Maybe it's because I haven't had birth control if over two months. :3. Anyway here it is!**

**Xxxxx**

Rukia stood in front of the mirror admiring the dress she had just bought and which actually fit her. They were having dinner with Ichigo's dad and sister's tonight and Rukia wanted to look nice.

Ichigo had been released from the hospital earlier that day.

Rukia was so glad to be home with Ichigo. They had made up and now hopefully things would go as planned.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"What in the hell, Grimmjow?" Ichigo yelled angrily at his friend.

"What do you mean, 'what the hell'? I thought you would love it!" Grimmjow said drooling over the beautiful Nissan Skyline.

"I like the car, but you did this so I could race Kaien. I just got out of the hospital and you want me to drag race that son of a bitch and risk my life?" Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow by the collar of his shirt and scowled.

"Don't you want your dignity as a man?" Grimmjow asked putting his hands up in defeat.

"Why can't I just beat his ass to prove who's the tougher man?"

"Come on, this'll be fun. After you and Rukia have dinner with your family, you're set to race Kaien."

Ichigo let go of Grimmjow and slammed his fist onto the hood of his brand new car.

Grimmjow and Renji just stared at each other.

"Ichigo I'm ready." Rukia put her hand on his back realizing he was pissed off about something.

"Come on, Rukia. Let's get away from these imbeciles." Ichigo went over to the passenger door opening it up for her. Sure, he just slammed his fist onto the brand new sports car, but he was about to take it on a test drive with Rukia inside.

"Ichigo, where did this car come from?"

Ichigo frowned as soon as he heard her ask.

"Fucking, Grimmjow...that bastard." Ichigo gripped the steering wheel as they headed off at an alarming rate of speed.

Rukia had her nails digging into the dashboard.

"What in the hell, baka? Are you trying to get us killed and did you not hear my question?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"Yes, darling, I heard your question perfectly clear and no I'm not trying to get us killed. Grimmjow bought it because he told Kaien I was going to have a drag race with him tonight so I could get my dignity back as a man."

Rukia let out a small laugh.

"So, you think it's funny don't you?"

"Just a little." Rukia said smiling at him.

"I bet you won't think this is very funny." Ichigo let out a small laugh as he pushed on the gas peddle as hard as he could.

Rukia once again put her nails into the dashboard as a wave of nausea hit her.

"I-I-Ichigo...I'm gonna throw up." Rukia held her mouth.

"Not in my new car. You better put that pretty little head of yours out the window."

Rukia gave him a dirty glare making him quickly pull over.

Rukia quickly got out running over to a patch of grass and emptied the contents of her stomach.

"I shouldn't have ate anything earlier." She said as she threw up the last bit of her lunch.

Ichigo stood by the car waiting for her to finish.

"You!" Rukia said as she punched him in the shoulder.

"What in the hell did I do?"

"You're such a prick! I think I'm just going to walk. See you around, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia started walking as she put her nose up in the air.

"Rukia!"

"Hmm, Did I just hear something?" Rukia said still walking away.

Ichigo growled as he grabbed a hold of her shoulders spinning her till he had her wrapped in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get so pissed off at me. I was just joking."

"Well your jokes are so cruel sometimes."

"Now come on."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you're racing Kurosaki tonight?"

"Yes, I am." Kaien said smiling at Gin.

"Good. I hope you beat him so we can have Rukia. I would love to dissect her and get rid of those pests growing inside of her."

"I think I will beat him no problem."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My boy! I'm so glad you both could make it to this fabulous restaurant!" Isshin said as he ran up to Ichigo squeezing him into a tight bear hug.

"Let go of me!" Ichigo shoved him off kicking him in the shin.

"You're so cruel, Ichigo! I hope your children act nothing like you."

Ichigo sighed as he pulled the chair out for Rukia to sit in.

"You've become quite the gentleman, my boy."

Ichigo scowled at his father.

"You've become quite the most obnoxious father around."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rukia-chan, we heard you're expecting twins." Yuzu said clasping her hands together.

"Yes."

"That's so exciting! Isn't it, Karin?"

"Yeah, if you say so. I think Ichigo will make a weird father."

Ichigo smiled at Rukia as he grabbed her hand and held it on the table.

"You know, Ichigo was never good at keeping it in his pants." His father said letting out a small laugh.

"Shut it!" Ichigo roared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was more quiet then Ichigo had thought it would be. After, he walked beside Rukia and noticed something was bothering her.

So Ichigo decided to stop, before they got in the car, to talk.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Be careful when you race. Okay?"

"I'll be fine. I promise." Ichigo said as he gave her a kiss.

"Good, you baka. I don't want to lose you. Now, can I please drive?"

"Me let you drive a stick shift? Ha! You have got to be kidding!"

Rukia kicked him in the shin for his remark.

"Fine, you can drive, but you better listen to my instructions."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Next chapter will be the race. .**

**R&R please!**


	17. Chapter 17

Ichigo gripped the stick shift in his car. Seeing Gin and all of them made his blood boil. Seeing Kaien really pissed him off even more. He thought of Rukia and looked over to see her giving him a thumbs up but he could see the worry in her eyes. She was worried for his life and that he might lose.

He wouldn't let himself lose this race. He wouldn't give up Rukia, not when she was the best damn thing to ever happen to him and if he lost her he would have to commit suicide. Not to mention he never thought of being a father and now he was worried about that. Would he be a good father? He knew he needed to change his lifestyle but it was his way of making money. The gang leader needed money now more then ever.

Ichigo focused on the guy giving the go with the flag and his foot pressed down with full force on the gas pedal as he sped far ahead of Kaien within a matter of seconds.

Rukia clapped her hands excitedly keeping her hands clasped together in hopes Ichigo would win and make it out alive.

Kaien grew furious as he tried speeding pass Ichigo.

Ichigo knew they didn't have a really long race and was relieved until Kaien got beside him and started trying to push him off the road. Ichigo cursed to himself as he tried doing the same as both of them went on for a good two minutes shoving each other back and forth with the cars. Finally Ichigo got ahead again.

Kaien wasn't having it so he hit the NAS and caught up to Ichigo again but this time hitting him full force in the side causing Ichigo to go off the road.

Ichigo wasn't going to let that stop him though. Kaien did a shitty job running him off the road. He didn't flip or anything so Ichigo just pressed on the gas pedal getting out of the grass and speeding back towards Kaien.

Ichigo hit the NAS as well and hit Kaien back causing Kaien to flip down a hill.

Ichigo automatically won the race and everyone was relieved, except for Gin and his gang, of course.

Kaien groaned after his car successfully crashed. His head had a gash in it while his arm felt like it was broken.

"Damn, Ichigo. You'll pay for this!" Kaien said getting out of his seat belt quickly and squeezing through the driver side window, which was nothing but broken glass, and feeling the sharp pieces of glass cutting his stomach and back.

Kaien raced up the hill even in his painful state and was ready to beat up Ichigo. That bastard ruined his car.

Ichigo got out of his car after reaching the finish line. Rukia ran up to him and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you won and you didn't get hurt." Rukia rubbed his chin which was starting to get scruffy with facial hair.

Kaien reached the top of the hill and spotted Ichigo before running towards him even though it hurt like a bitch.

Rukia see Kaien running over to Ichigo and intervened trying to prevent a fight.

"No, Kaien, leave him alone!" Rukia pushed on his chest.

"Move, you bitch." Kaien shoved her on the concrete causing Ichigo to lunge forward.

"Keep your hands off my girlfriend, you son of a bitch." Ichigo grabbed Kaien by the shirt slamming him into a tree.

"She shouldn't of touched me. You ran me off the road and ruined my car!" Kaien shoved Ichigo back.

Ichigo grabbed a knife and held it against Kaien's throat.

"Do you want to die right here, right now? Because if you do I will slit your damn throat in front of everybody and I fucking mean it Kaien! Do you know how much pain you have caused me. You and that whole fucking gang!" Ichigo began pressing the blade against Kaien's throat. Kaien's eyes widened as he watched an enraged Ichigo threaten to take his life.

"Answer me!"

"I don't want to die!" Kaien kicked Ichigo in the knee causing him to bend over to comfort his now bruised shin.

Kaien grabbed Ichigo by the hair and put a gun to his head.

"Now, Kurosaki, I have a gun to your head ready to pull the trigger. Do you want to die?"

Rukia raced to the scene afraid that Ichigo was going to die.

"Kaien don't!" Rukia tried pulling his hand away from the gun causing Kaien to knock her down again.

"Rukia, leave him alone!" Ichigo yelled with concern.

Kaien kicked Ichigo in the stomach. Ichigo leaned forward after his hair was released.

"Why don't I kill your girlfriend instead, Kurosaki?" Kaien grabbed Rukia by the hair and put the gun to her head.

"If you want to kill anyone kill me not her! Leave her alone! she never did a damn thing to any of you! If you want to kill me do it now." Ichigo's bangs hid his eyes and when he did finally look up his amber orbs had turned dark brown and were full of anger.

"We need to help them!" Tatsuki said elbowing Renji.

"You're right." Renji took his gun out of it's holster loading it.

Gin walked over to the other half of Ichigo's gang holding a gun along with some other members of the Espada.

"Do not interfere with this fight or you two will be shot dead."

Renji, Grimmjow, Tatsuki and Rangiku lifted their hands up in the air dropping their weapons to the ground.

Kaien tightened his grip on the gun.

While Kaien prepared to pull the trigger on his gun Ichigo grabbed Kaien's foot pulling him down to the ground. The gun fired but missed Rukia's head by an inch.

Ichigo looked over at Rukia making sure she wasn't shot and when he saw that she was okay he stepped on Kaien's back and picked up his gun.

"Execution style sounds fun." Ichigo grinned devilishly at the fallen Kaien.

The Espada dropped lowered weapons, then when realizing one of their men were in danger, they rushed over but once they turned their backs it was a mistake because Ichigo's group wasn't going to let them save Kaien.

Renji grabbed Gin by the arm and kneed him in the nuts causing the leader to fall in defeat to the ground.

"If we can't help our comrades you can't help yours!" Renji yelled.

Gin looked over at Kaien who had a gun held to his head.

"Kurosaki stop!" Gin yelled.

Ichigo glared over at Gin. The glare would have anyone left shaking in fear, even the toughest man on earth who had seen the glare Ichigo Kurosaki had just given Gin would be fearing for his life.

"Why should I Gin? Give me one reason why I shouldn't blow all of your brains out? I'm really dying to hear this reason."

"I will give you my suitcase full of money if you let him go and we will never bother you again, I swear!"

'_Gotta lie to save us, right? Don't worry, Kurosaki, you and Rukia will be murdered soon enough.'_

"How much money are you talking about? If it's measly amount you can forget it. I would much rather kill you all execution style."

"I will give you the full amount in the suitcase which is $100 million yen."

"Give me the suitcase and I will drop the gun if any of your men pull a gun on me or anyone else on my side I will not hesitate to kill you all. Now go get it out of your car."

Ichigo stepped on Kaien really hard causing him to scream as blood poured out of his mouth as Rukia stood beside Ichigo.

Gin smirked to himself as he go the suitcase out of the car. He didn't like the fact he was giving this much of his money to Ichigo but payback would come eventually. They'll kill Ichigo and then kill Rukia after taking the twins out of her and raising them as one of their own. When Rukia was at least thirty six weeks pregnant they would attack and ruin the world. That was about six months from now but Gin couldn't wait.

He needed Kaien to help him spy and plan for the attack.

Gin got the suitcase out of his car and walked towards where Ichigo was standing.

"Rukia, go get the suitcase from him. Don't worry if he tries to hurt you I will shoot him in the head."

Rukia did as she was told and approached Gin.

"Show us the money." Rukia demanded.

Gin opened the suitcase showing the suitcase completely full of money. He then handed the suit case to Rukia.

Ichigo took the gun away from Kaien and took his foot off of him. Kaien got off the ground groaning in pain from his broken arm, the cuts and from Ichigo stepping on him.

Just as he was walking away Ichigo turned him around and gave him a hard punch to the face.

"That's for shoving Rukia down."

Kaien spit a tooth out from the punch he had just received.

"Come on, Kaien, let's get you to a hospital."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You shaved off your facial hair." Rukia said frowning.

"I didn't think you liked it."

"I like you with or without facial hair. You are still the handsome man I fell in love with."

Rukia pushed him backwards towards the bedroom shoving him onto their bed and straddling him.

"What the hell, Rukia?"

Rukia just smiled and gave him a small kiss then she shoved her tongue in his mouth causing him to let out a small moan of pleasure.

Rukia and Ichigo continued the battle with their tongues both of them smiling at each other.

Rukia could feel Ichigo's hard on poking her.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Ichigo?" Rukia said unzipping his pants and letting his boner come out.

Rukia put her hand around it causing Ichigo to moan at her warm touch around his throbbing cock. She gently put her mouth over it giving small gentle sucks.

"Damn, baby. Did you miss it that much?" Ichigo smirked and ran his hand through her hair as she sucked him off.

Removing her mouth from his cock she started giving teasing licks to the head of his cock as pre-cum started oozing out in which Rukia just licked it up.

"Mmm. That's my girl. So good at sucking dick."

Rukia continued teasing him while Ichigo tugged at her skirt before Rukia finally let him slip it off.

"You're wearing a thong I see." Rukia took her mouth off of his cock to give him a quick smirk then she went back to sucking.

Ichigo slipped his finger inside of her thong and stuck it between her pink folds as he began finger fucking her while she continued to suck his cock.

The horny gang leader slipped his girlfriend's thong off as well and Rukia quit sucking as she stared at him.

Ichigo got on his knees and removed his shirt then he took off his pants and boxers.

He then slipped

off the bed to get behind his horny girlfriend.

Rukia knew this position and kept her feet on the floor as she bent over the bed.

Ichigo put her legs around his waist as he searched for her entrance with the tip of his cock and once he found it he slipped it in gently.

Rukia let out a small gasp into the mattress. Ichigo leaned over her body with his dick still inside and whispered in her ear.

"You've been such a bad girl. I don't think I should take it easy on you. I think I will fuck you hard and fast the whole time. It may be painful, baby." Ichigo gave her a gentle kiss on the neck and lifted back up to start his job.

He took his dick out and then shoved it in her tight little hole so hard she screamed. He slammed his cock forcefully in and out of her for several minutes.

Then once he slammed it back in he kept a steady and extremely fast pace. Rukia grabbed onto one of their sheets gripping it tight as the painful pleasure shot through her body.

Ichigo grinned when she started moving with him it felt so good when she did that.

"Ichi…goo! I'm… ohh unn Ohhhhh!" Rukia moaned and tried to talk but couldn't as she continued letting out loud moans and screams into the mattress as Ichigo had his way with her.

Sweat dripped down Ichigo's chest as he watched his girlfriend lose control.

"OOOHHHH!" Rukia moaned as her walls tightened around Ichigo's large cock coating it with her juices.

"Shit, Rukia! I…oh fuck…yeah!" Ichigo said as he shot his load inside of her. Shoving his dick all the way in to complete his release."

After the moments of pleasure a knock on the door was heard.

"Who in the fuck is that?" Ichigo growled as he removed himself out of Rukia.

Rukia could fell Ichigo's semen run down her legs.

"I guess a shower is going to have to wait." Ichigo said getting dressed rather fast.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Rukia gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Okay, midget." Ichigo ruffled her hair smiling.

Rukia kicked him in the knee.

"Don't slip and fall!" Ichigo said grinning.

"I won't, you baka."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Keigo? What the hell do you want?"

"Ichigo, I need my fix. Give me some of that stuff that let's me see aliens, squirrels dancing and elephants in my room! By they way, where's that hot girlfriend of yours?"

"She's in the shower. Now get your ass in here so I can give you what you need."

Ichigo sat down on the couch and got out his assortment of drugs.

"Take your pick but it's gonna cost you. Hope you have money."

Keigo took a couple of ecstasies and then grabbed an eight ball of coke. He handed Ichigo a handful of cash.

"Do you have some water I can swallow this shit down with and I need a straw."

Ichigo went into the kitchen and filled up a glass for Keigo and when he came back he found Keigo already snorting a line of coke.

"Here's your water?"

"You want some, Ichigo?"

"Nah, I don't do that shit anymore."

"What the fuck, Ichigo? When did you become soft? You sell this shit but don't use any?"

"I'm gonna be a dad, you dumb fuck, of course not. I don't really want my kids watching me snort shit."

"Come on, a little won't hurt anything."

Rukia came out into the living room just wearing a towel and when she seen Keigo her eyes widened and she let out a scream.

Keigo got a boner on the spot and got up quickly walking towards her.

"You should drop that towel." He felt a hard whack and turned around to see Ichigo giving him a deadly glare.

"Keigo, sorry man, but you can't see her naked."

"Dammit, Ichigo, you're way to possessive!"

Keigo pouted and walked back over to the table snorting some more cocaine.

Ichigo and Rukia just stared at each other for a moment before Rukia broke eye contact to go get some clothes on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Purple elephants. Ichigo there's a purple elephant dancing on your television get him off quick before he breaks it!"

Ichigo threw a pillow at Keigo. He was being obnoxious and Ichigo wishes he would have made him leave with the drugs instead of staying here.

"Ichigo, dude, you just threw a penguin at me. Oh, I'm so scared. Oh, I'm gonna die from the impact it hurt so bad."

Rukia was laughing about the whole thing.

"Glad you think it's funny because I sure as hell don't."

"I must leave this place is full of things trying to get me!" Keigo rushed out of the front door almost running into a tree.

"The tree is going to get me I'm doomed no matter where I go!"

"I hope the cops don't find him."

Ichigo shut the door behind him and sighed.

"Keigo sure is a pain in the ass."

Xxxxxxxxx

R&R


	18. Chapter 18

**XXXXXXXXX**

**It took me longer then expected! Here it is. -Hides from her angry readers.-**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rukia sighed as she stared at her stomach.

She turned to Rangiku and Tatsuki before sighing once more.

"I think this stomach is too big for my small frame. My back is killing me. I'm only seven months along and it looks like I'm nine! The doctor said I'm suppose to take it easy since I'm having twins I could go into labor any time, but at seven months that wouldn't be a good thing. Telling me to rest. How in the hell am I suppose to rest when these babies are killing my back?"

"It's okay, Rukia." Tatsuki pat her friend consolingly on the shoulder.

"I don't feel good sorry if I've been bitchy these last few days."

"We know you don't feel good Rukia it's okay." Rangiku and Tatsuki both smiled at her and handed her a gift.

"Here, it's from us both."

Rukia opened it up and smiled when she seen two pairs of clothes.

"How cute! Thank you both." she said hugging both of her friends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fucking bastard take that!" Ichigo said while playing video games with Keigo, Grimmjow and Renji.

"Hell yeah, Ichigo, you kicked that dude's ass!"

Ichigo took a big swig of his beer and watched Grimmjow play.

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

Everyone turned to the door as Grimmjow paused the game.

"Who the fuck is trying to beat down the door?"

"You guys hold on a second let me look."

Ichigo walked to his door with the gun in his hand and looked out the peep hole seeing five guys with masks on also holding guns.

"Shit…tell the girls to hide somewhere safe for now." Ichigo whispered.

Grimmjow ran to the bedroom.

"Ladies, you all are gonna have to stay in here, lock the door and get under the bed, if possible. Let us handle these damn crooks at the door."

Rukia gave Grimmjow a dirty look.

"Don't look at me like that."

"I'm too fat to get under the bed." Rukia started crying.

Grimmjow sighed and shut the door behind him making sure it was locked on his way out as he got his gun ready for some action.

Ichigo opened the door and as soon as he did the five guys rushed in pointing their guns at them.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, gives us everything you have."

"I'm not giving you shit." Ichigo held a gun to the guys head.

"Do as we say or we'll fire our guns."

Ichigo pulled the trigger killing the guy right there in front of the others.

Everyone soon started firing their guns.

Renji yelped as he felt a bullet hit is leg. He shot his pistol hitting one of them in the stomach.

One of them wandered off.

"I hear you have a beautiful girlfriend, Kurosaki. Shall we kill her?"

"Don't you fucking dare!" Ichigo roared but one of the guys punched him in the face.

"Fucking bastard." Ichigo hissed holding his bloody nose as he knocked the guy to the floor.

Grimmjow tried to rush to save the girls, but he too got attacked in the process.

Ichigo punched the guy several times and then he got out his knife gently making slicing motions with it against the guy's throat.

"Tell me who sent you here or I'll slit your throat!"

"I'm not telling you shit!"

"You asked for it."

Ichigo took the knife and with a quick motion slit the guy's throat. The guy made gurgling sounds and then died right on the spot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I found you!" They guy said after getting through the bedroom door he grabbed Rukia by her arm and threw her on the bed.

Ichigo ran quickly and grabbed the guy by the hair slamming him against the wall. The attacker punched Ichigo in the face and then went after him with a knife.

Rukia watched in horror on the bed as her boyfriend struggled against the asshole who just dragged her out of the closet.

"Die, Kurosaki!"

Rukia got off the bed and jumped on the attackers back grabbing his hand that had the knife in it.

"Are you fucking crazy, Rukia?" Ichigo yelled in fear. "Get off of him!"

"Kill him, Ichigo, I have his hand back. Kill him!"

"Rukia, get off of him, you're going to get hurt!"

Rangiku heard them screaming at each other and knew it must be bad so she dragged her knife out and she saw the guys foot from where she was hiding. She took her knife and stabbed his foot causing him to scream.

Rukia got off of him and gave Ichigo a dirty look.

The guy couldn't move his foot since a knife was stuck through it, nailing him to the ground, while he screamed in agonizing pain.

"This is the end. You bastards just need to fuck off and leave me alone." Ichigo laughed at the pain the guy was in as he reached down yanking the knife out of his foot causing him to scream even more.

"You don't like this pain do you?"

Ichigo took the guy's hand and put it on the floor sticking the knife through his hand. He screamed in more pain.

"It'll all be over." Ichigo smiled as he walked around the guy.

"Let's see how should I kill you? Since you fucked with my girlfriend I should make a very painful and brutal death." Ichigo grabbed another knife and stuck it through the guy's other foot.

Rukia watched in shock.

Ichigo pulled the attackers head back and took a knife stabbing it full force through his throat till it went out the back of his neck.

The man slumped forward dead.

"Now I need to call my dad to get some people to come clean this place up."

Ichigo sat on the bed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you okay, Rukia." He asked in a gentle tone making eye contact with her.

"I'm fine. But you didn't have to yell at me though." She started crying, "Everything I do is never good enough for you."

"Rukia, you do everything right. I just didn't want you or the babies to get hurt. I didn't know what he was going to do and you're suppose to be resting anyway."

Rukia still cried and threw a pillow at Ichigo.

"What the hell, Rukia?"

"You're a jerk, that's what! You make me so angry!"

Ichigo knew it was her hormones speaking. She was always so emotional. This isn't the way Rukia normally acts.

"Ahh!" She yelled as she stomped out of the room.

"You sure pissed her off didn't you Ichigo." Tatsuki said getting out of the closet where she had been stuck during the attack.

"Shut up, Tatsuki."

"I'm not going to shut up, you hurt my best friend's feelings. I think you need to go apologize in a nice way!"

Ichigo growled and stomped off after Rukia.

Rukia continued crying as she pushed passed Grimmjow, Renji and Keigo.

"Are you alright, Rukia?" Grimmjow and Renji asked concerned.

"Just leave me alone." She said running out the door.

After she made it out the door she wanted to hide somewhere Ichigo wouldn't be able to find her. She knew that was pretty much impossible since she couldn't run and she was too big to fit anywhere.

Ichigo pushed passed his friends as well. They all looked at each other knowing Ichigo pissed her off somehow.

"Rukia! Dammit, Rukia! Where are you?"

Rukia sobbed as she leaned against the wall catching her breath. She heard him calling her but she didn't say a word instead she stayed leaning on the wall with her arms crossed.

"Rukia, I'm sorry, dammit. You're so fucking stubborn!"

She felt herself getting even more pissed and sad from how rude he was being.

Ichigo put his beanie on because it was cold outside and his ears were freezing. He walked around the house looking for Rukia and he found her leaning up against the cold brick.

He just stopped in his tracks and frowned as he made eye contact with her. He hated seeing her eyes all puffy and swollen because he made her cry.

Ichigo slowly approached her. He knew she was probably cold since she didn't even have a jacket on.

"Rukia, I bet you're cold." Ichigo said as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

Rukia couldn't stay mad at him for to long no matter how hard she tried. Despite how many times he could be an ass he was sweet when he wanted to be.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and she let out a small smile taking in the scent of his cologne.

Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck as they looked each other in the eyes and kissed.

"Why don't we rent a hotel room for the night? Just me and you."

"That way you're dad can clean this place up?" Rukia smiled as their noses touched.

"Yeah, and so we can spend some time together. It gets crowded over here. Our friends are always around."

Xxxxxxxxx

Tatsuki helped Rukia pack a few things for the hotel room. She looked over watching Rukia smile as she had her hand over her stomach.

"They're moving around a lot." Rukia said looking over at Tatsuki.

Tatsuki looked over and could see the babies moving through Rukia's shirt, which in turn actually freaked her out.

"Rukia, that's crazy. How come I've never noticed them moving like that before?"

"I don't know? They've been doing it for a while now. I love when me and Ichigo are cuddling in bed and they kick him."

"Now that's funny."

Nel and Rangiku walked into the room with Tatsuki and Rukia.

"Hey, Nel, Rangiku, look at Rukia's stomach."

They both did and smiled.

"I wanna feel your stomach, Rukia." Rangiku put her hand on Rukia's stomach and could feel the babies kick her.

"They sure are being rowdy." Rangiku said taking her hand off of Rukia's stomach.

"Alright, Rukia, you're all ready to go. I hope you and Ichigo enjoy your night alone in the hotel room." Tatsuki smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you going to ask her, Ichigo?"

"Of course I am."

Renji and Grimmjow both gave him a high five.

"I'm happy for you. I just wish I could have at least gotten a blow job from her before you took her off the market."

Ichigo growled.

"Ichigoooo, why are you getting married?"

"Shut up, Keigo!"

Ichigo punched Keigo in the shoulder.

"I'm proposing to Rukia because I love her, you stupid ass."

"But Ichigo, what about all the good times we had? You won't get to have sex with multiple women anymore!"

"I haven't had sex with multiple women since I've been with Rukia." Ichigo scowled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia and Ichigo walked around the park holding hands.

"It's pretty cold." Ichigo said as he led Rukia inside a nice restaurant.

"Ichigo, this place looks really fancy."

"I can afford it. I figured you might be hungry." Ichigo took his beanie off and flattened his hair with his hand as he pulled a chair out for Rukia.

Rukia picked up the menu and scanned it.

"Everything on this menu looks good."

"Yeah, it does, but you can't order it all." Ichigo smirked as he saw Rukia get angry.

"I didn't say I wanted all of it, fool."

"What can I get you two to drink?" The male waiter asked in a cheerful tone.

"I'll have just water." Rukia said still looking at her menu.

"I want a coca cola."

"I'll be back with your drinks and to take your order."

"I think I'll get a steak." Rukia said staring hungrily at the picture of a big juicy sirloin.

"I'll just get a cheeseburger." Ichigo felt nervous. The ring was in his pocket and he didn't know when to ask. Should he ask now in front of everyone or should he take her somewhere special?

"Are you okay, Ichigo?"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Ichigo took her hand in his and rubbed it with his calloused fingers.

"I don't know. You just aren't picking on me like you normally do."

Ichigo let out a small laugh. He was so nervous what could he say? This wasn't normal for him. He was Ichigo Kurosaki one of the most feared men on the streets and yet he is scared to ask the mother of his children to marry him. He knew it had to be done. Just the thought of her saying no killed him on the inside.

Ichigo looked around and took his hand off of Rukia's and reached in his pocket to get out the ring as he was about to get on one knee and ask...

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo could feel his eyebrow twitch in anger as he looked over and seen Renji and Tatsuki.

"We didn't know you two would be here too!"

"Yeah…," Ichigo said through gritted teeth.

"Tatsuki, I didn't know you two were here! Wanna come sit with us?"

Tatsuki could tell Ichigo was pissed and so she looked over at her best friend with a small smile on her face.

"No, we're actually about to leave."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo ate his cheeseburger fast. He was so angry he couldn't even focus on if he was chewing it all or not.

'_They ruined it.'_

"That was so good." Rukia put her hand over her stomach and smiled at Ichigo, who in turn smiled back.

"Damn, you ate that fast. I'm still not done with my cheeseburger."

"It was so good. I think that's the best steak I've ever had."

"Are you saying it's better than mine?"

"No, yours is way better." Rukia gave him a wink.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo decided taking her to the park by the hotel would be the best place. He held her hand. Both of them had gloves on so he would have to slip her glove off which would either make her look at him suspiciously or she would know what he was doing.

"Rukia, why don't we sit down for a little bit? You probably need a break."

Rukia sat down on the bench and Ichigo stood their giving her a piercing gaze. She loved how the moonlight shined down on them.

Ichigo got the ring out of his pocket and could feel himself shaking as he got down on one knee.

Ichigo grabbed her left hand and took off the glove.

She stiffened at the contact. Rukia didn't know what he was doing since he was shaking and looked scared.

"R-Rukia…," He choked on her name.

"Yeah?" She raised her eyebrow.

"W-w...uh, will you marry me?"

Rukia's eyes grew wide and she let out a small laugh.

"What the hell? Why are you laughing?"

"Of course I'll marry you, buffoon. I'm laughing because you're so scared."

Ichigo slipped the ring on her finger and got off the ground dusting himself off.

"I was not scared."

"That was so sweet wasn't it, Renji?"

"Wow…," Renji looked over at Tatsuki and smiled.

Both of them had secretly followed their friends to watch the proposal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo laid down on the bed with Rukia laying on his chest. For once in his life he could say he was truly happy. He watched her sleep and smiled. The orange-haired male needed to use the restroom but wasn't about to disturb his future wife's nap.

Xxxx

**Wow this chapter was so mushy! Hope you liked it!**


	19. Chapter 19

Rukia sat in the room while Tatsuki and Rangiku got her ready for the big day. Her and Ichigo were getting married. Rukia had to admit he seemed in a rush to get married who knows why. She didn't mind it though.

"Rukia you looks so beautiful."

"I haven't even tried on my dress yet. What if I rip it or something?" Rukia frowned.

"Rukia you aren't going to rip your wedding dress." Tatsuki sighed as she helped Rukia put the dress on.

"It fits!" Rukia said clapping her hands.

"Of course it does!"

"What if I rip it while walking down the aisle?"

"Rukia would you stop downing yourself. You aren't that big."

"You are lying to me!" Rukia frowned and tears started to fall.

"You are going to mess up your make up."

"S-soo." Rukia managed to say in between sobs.

Tatsuki hugged her.

"I-I don't know if I can do this. What if I go into labor or my dress rips. Oh!" Rukia started crying harder into Tatsuki's shoulder.

_'I don't think I want to ever be pregnant.' _Tatsuki thought to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo smirked after he got done fixing his tie. His dad was so excited it was making Ichigo sick to his stomach.

"I'm so proud of you my boy! You got Rukia knocked up and now you are marrying her. You have become a man." Isshin pat his son on the shoulder.

"Shut up." Ichigo scowled.

Xxxx

Ichigo waited impatiently for Rukia to walk down the aisle he felt himself getting more and more nervous as time dragged on and when Rukia finally came into view he got a lump in his throat.

_'Great...'_

As she approached closer his knees felt weak. He looked at all his friends and his dad and sisters. His dad stood by him giving him a big stupid grin.

Rukia was now in front of him and all he could do was look at her. He couldn't help but notice it looked like she had been crying.

"Why have you been crying?" Ichigo managed to choke out in a whisper.

Rukia kicked him in the shin causing him to yelp.

"Ask me questions later baka."

The two soon to be newly weds stared daggers at one another as their audience let out laughs.

After saying their vows with some anger laced in their tones Rukia grabbed his orange man and crushed his lips against hers.

Rukia stuck her tongue in his mouth causing gasps. Ichigo's eyes widened at the action but he accepted it none the less.

"Welcome to the family Rukia." Isshin said hugging her.

"Dad don't hug her too tight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ichigo do we really have to stay here in dance?" Rukia asked pouting.

"What's wrong with dancing?" Ichigo asked holding her close to him as they danced.

"I want to start our honeymoon." Rukia smirked at the look on Ichigo's face.

"Let's dance a little bit more okay."

Rukia was frustrated for some reason she hadn't had sex in what seemed like centuries and her hormones wanted it now. She didn't care about dancing and it actually surprised her Ichigo was actually not being a sex fiend. Something was wrong with this picture.

Ichigo kissed her forehead and let go of her.

"Let's go then." 

"Have fun my boy! Don't be too rough with her!" Ichigo punched his dad in the face. Byakuya stood silent throughout the whole wedding.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hurry up Ichigo." Rukia demanded while Ichigo was still putting on his seat belt he peeled out at her demand.

"I hope there isn't any cops bossy midget."

"I'm about to punch you." Rukia said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Bring it on short stuff."

Rukia growled as she slapped his shoulder.

Once they got to the hotel room they were staying at Rukia's eyes widened at how big and nice it was.

"Ichigo it's huge!"

"You think it's huge now wait until we get inside the room." 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia was in the shower for some reason. Ichigo had no idea why she was even taking a shower she was already clean.

"Pregnant woman." He said loading his gun. He had to make sure no matter what that gun was loaded because he wasn't about to take any chances knowing soon they would come for him and her. It may not be today but it was coming soon.

Ichigo opened his brief case that had cocaine and pretty much any drug you could imagine along with suitcase full of money. He knew he should have left it all at home but he brought it with him anyway.

Rukia smirked in the bathroom at how huge the shower was. Wrapping a towel around her petite frame she opened the door watching Ichigo sit on the bed. He looked so sexy in his tuxedo she wanted to tear it right off his strong and built body. Rukia got on the bed and wrapped her arms around his large frame from behind.

Ichigo turned around only to get knocked backwards onto the bed.

Rukia let the towel slide down her body as she hopped on top of a stunned Ichigo.

Ichigo put both his hands on her hips making small circular motions over her bare skin. Rukia let her lips crash against his. They stayed there for what seemed like eternity just letting their tongues battle for dominance.

Rukia could feel Ichigo's boner which made her happy. Rukia knew Ichigo's clothes had to go so she started unbuttoning his pants once she finished sliding his boxers down she pulled them off of his feet letting both articles of clothing fall to the floor.

Ichigo sat up and threw his tuxedo in the floor. Rukia kissed his muscular abs causing Ichigo to tense up at how horny she had made him. Rukia licked the top of his abs and continued her trail downward and once she reached his member she took it into her mouth causing Ichigo to let out a moan.

"Mmmm baby what has gotten into you I like it?" Ichigo said as Rukia took his large member into her mouth.

Rukia smirked as she straddled him.

"It's our honeymoon. Were you expecting me to be a prude?"

Ichigo let out small laugh as Rukia sat down on his manhood causing him to let out another small moan.

"Sooo tight." Ichigo said as pleasure washed over him.

Rukia rode him in a slow teasing manner which caused him to grab her hips. Ichigo pushed her down on him all the way causing Rukia to squeal.

Rukia finally picked up her pace after a few minutes which drove Ichigo over the edge. He wanted to flip her over and take control but she wasn't going to let him.

"You can take control later." Rukia said giving him a soft kiss.

"But Rukia."

Rukia threw her head back as she rode out her orgasm. Ichigo watched the pleasure on her face which drove him even more wild.

"I can't take it anymore." Ichigo sat up and gently rolled Rukia onto her back with him still inside of her.

Ichigo sucked on her right breast while he stayed still inside of her. He was about to get off but he wanted Rukia to have some more pleasure.

Ichigo gently moved in and out of her. Their sweaty bodies collided moans of pleasure filled the air from both parties. The room grew hot and their bodies dripping with sweat. This was their honeymoon and they wanted to enjoy it.

After Ichigo picked up his pace Rukia once again felt waves of pleasure take over her body as she came again. Ichigo put his forehead against hers as he came with her. Both of them smiled at each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Short I know! Next chapter will be longer we are getting close to the end folks. I plan to have it wrapped up in at least 2-3 chapters...R&R**


	20. Chapter 20

**It's been almost 2 years! Here is the new chapter. Bet you all thought I wasn't going to return huh? I don't have a beta reader so if there is mistakes I'm sorry just bare with me until I find a new one. I will try and proof read the best I can.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Look at all this cocaine!" Rangiku said squealing.

"Yeah,I can't believe Ichigo is still dealing drugs and shit!" Tatsuki shut the suit case angrily.

Ichigo was leaned back on the couch drinking a beer when he felt someone punch him in the jaw.

"What the fuck,Tatsuki?"

"Rukia is eight months pregnant and you are still dealing drugs?! Are you fucking insane?!"

Ichigo scoffed as he rubbed his jaw.

Rukia was standing in the kitchen listening while holding her swollen stomach.

"It's how I make my money,Tatsuki! I don't do drugs anymore dammit!"

"I'm proud that you aren't doing drugs anymore,but why the hell would you even put her in danger like that?"

"She's already in danger for just being with me dumb ass! Do you think any of this makes me happy?!My wife could get murdered because her husband is one of the most feared gang leaders in Japan. Tatsuki it does not make me happy. I just want her to be happy and for me to be able to afford to care for her and my children."

Tatsuki sighed at her friend in anger.

"Have you asked her if it makes her happy?"

"W-what the fuck,Tatsuki? Why is it any of your business?"

"You are married to my best friend you dumb fuck! You got her pregnant and then married her. I want to make sure you are capable of taking care of her because if you aren't I'm sure there is someone out there who can."

When Tatsuki said those words it stabbed Ichigo in the heart he gripped his beer can squishing it in his hand.

Rukia knew Ichigo was mad and so she waddled into the living room to get between her angry husband and best friend.

"Will you two please stop? Tatsuki,I love Ichigo he makes me happy! Even if he deals drugs. I was raised to do the same damn thing! Please leave him alone." Rukia had tears in her eyes.

"Rukia, I'm sorry." Tatsuki hugged her.

"Ichigo tries his best to make sure we have everything we need. Please don't make me choose between my husband and best friend."

"Ichigooooooo!" Keigo ran through the front door jumping on the gang leader knocking him to the floor.

"Keigo,get your ass off of me now!"

"Rukiaaa!" Keigo went to hug her but was soon met with a fist to his face.

Ichigo picked him up by the shirt.

"What in the hell do you want?"

"I think we should have a party!"

"Go have your own fucking party."

Renji and Grimmjow sighed when they heard all the commotion.

"Ichigo is a party pooper now Keigo." Renji said rubbing the back of his head.

Tatsuki growled upon hearing her boyfriend's words.

"Of course he is dumb ass he's married and has kids on the way. Are you stupid?"

"What in the hell crawled up your ass?"

Tatsuki punched her boyfriend in the jaw making him wince.

"You!" Tatsuki stomped off.

"Rukia." Rangiku called from the bedroom.

"Yes?"

"Come in here for a minute please."

Rangiku held a maid outfit. It was a special gift her and Tatsuki had bought Rukia.

"What in the?" Rukia questioned pointing at the maid outfit.

"Come try it on."

"That won't fit me I'm too big!" Rukia whined pointing at her stomach.

"No you aren't it's a maternity one. Don't you want to tease Ichigo in front of everyone to embarrass him?"

"Are you trying to get someone killed,Rangiku? You know Grimmjow and Keigo will probably get murdered right?"

"So? It will be funny!"

Rukia sighed as she grabbed the maid outfit from her friend's hands.

"If you say so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It looks fabulous and very naughty!"

Rukia admired herself in the mirror.

"I'm surprised it didn't rip." Rukia said laughing.

The maid outfit was very revealing. It was black and see through revealing Rukia's bra and panties underneath.

"Let's go out there and make Ichigo get a little jealous." Rangiku giggled.

Rukia shook her hips as best as she could.

Ichigo was on his third beer when he seen Grimmjow and Keigo with their mouths almost to the floor. Ichigo was curious as to what the commotion was all about,so he turned his head only to spit all of his beer on the floor.

"Ru-."

"Does my Ichi need me to clean anything?" Rukia sat on his lap smiling.

"I-I."

"Cat got your tongue?" Rukia touched his cheek.

"Holy shit!" Grimmjow yelled trying to hide his hard on.

Rukia started kissing Ichigo's Adam's apple causing him to gulp.

Rukia giggled as she gave him small kisses. She could feel his hard on and it made her feel more comfortable in the maid's outfit.

"Ichigo,if you aren't going to say something to your wife. I will say something and whip my dick out for her to suck!" Grimmjow laughed.

"The hell you will you son of a bitch!" Ichigo shouted as he turned his attention back to Rukia smiling at her.

"Baby you know you shouldn't wear things like that in front of me." Ichigo said in her ear using a husky tone.

"Why not?" Rukia pouted tugging on the front of his shirt to keep her balance on his lap.

Ichigo growled as he kissed her neck.

"Because we have company and now they are going to have to leave."

"But,Ichigo we are enjoying the show. Your wife is so damn sexy." Grimmjow said smirking as he walked up behind the startled Rukia. He brushed a bang out of her face.

Ichigo slapped his hand away and growled. "Grimmjow don't touch her dammit!"

"Dammit Ichigo you are way too possessive." Grimmjow frowned.

"She's my wife you stupid ass." Ichigo cupped Rukia's cheek as he kissed her lips. Rukia smiled against him he could tell she was being flirtatious right now and he was enjoying every moment of it.

"You little tease." Ichigo said as he grabbed both of her ass cheeks causing her to squeal.

"Who said I was teasing?" Rukia put her hand up his shirt rubbing his abs and toned chest.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore so he picked her up still having his grasp on her ass cheeks her legs wrapped around his waist they made their way to the bedroom.

The horny male slammed the door and locked it as he put his wife back on her feet. He reached his hands underneath her skimpy outfit and pulled her thong down. Rukia kicked it off. Ichigo didn't hesitate with foreplay instead he unzipped his pants and took his throbbing cock out of his boxers.

"This is gonna be quick,but it has to be done. You have been a naughty wife." Ichigo whispered huskily into her ear.

Once again the lust filled male lifted his wife up by her ass cheeks she complied by wrapping her legs around his waist and let his cock fill her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone in the living room had their mouths hanging open as they heard Rukia in their moaning.

"Ichigo,oooh ahhh."

"S-shit..." They heard Ichigo groan.

"W-wow." Tatsuki said putting her hands to her ears.

"This is why she's pregnant. Those two even after getting married still fuck like two rabbits." Grimmjow said chugging his beer.

"I knew he'd love that maid outfit." Rangiku said laughing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia,Tatsuki,and Rangiku were sitting in the living room floor watching a Chappy movie. It was Rukia's idea. Tatsuki couldn't stand the rabbit and well Rangiku was squealing over the cuteness with Rukia.

"You two seriously think that ugly thing is cute?"

Rukia heard Ichigo in the kitchen snickering at what Tatsuki had said.

"He's way cuter than Ichigo. If Chappy was human I'd marry him." Rukia said smiling knowing Ichigo could hear her.

Ichigo growled as he stomped out of the kitchen into the living room.

"Are you kidding me? That ugly rabbit is cuter than me? Really? I think you need some counseling or some glasses."

Rukia glared at him. She then threw a pillow at him.

"Oww that hurt so bad." He said rolling his eyes.

"You fool I will make you hurt!"

Rukia got up and slapped him causing him to yelp.

"You bitch!"

"You!" Rukia pointed her finger at him.

"Yeah,you too!"

"I hate you sometimes!"

Ichigo laughed as he grabbed her hand.

"Well, then why did you marry me?"

Rukia glared daggers at him yanking her hand out of his grasp.

"You are such a...ouch!" Rukia yelped as she held her stomach.

"I'm such a what?"

"Owwww!"

"I'm an ow?" Ichigo raised his eyebrow.

"No you dumb ass my stomach is killing me ahh! You stupid baka you made me have contractions." Rukia was still holding her stomach.

Ichigo started panicking he raced to the bedroom to grab Rukia's suitcase full of things for the hospital amongst all of the chaos he tripped over one of Rukia's shoes the suitcase went flying hitting Rukia in the shoulder.

"Owww! What the hell,Ichigo?!" She yelled furiously.

"I just fell over your damn shoe!"

Ichigo stood in front of her giving her dirty looks.

"It hurts so bad!" Rukia had tears streaming down her cheeks.

Upon seeing his wife in so much pain his face immediately softened.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a soft tone.

"Are you two done fighting?" Tatsuki asked looking at her best friend with concern.

"We need to get her to the hospital."

_Knock knock knock_

"Ichigoooo it's your father open uppp." Isshin said cheerfully at the other end of the door.

"Oh hell no." Ichigo mumbled rubbing the back of his head.

He swung the door open angrily.

"What in the hell do you want? Rukia is in a lot of pain and we need.." Ichigo was cut short when he got knocked to the floor by his father.

"Oh my wonderful son Rukia is going to have my grand children today!"

"Will you just get off of me old man?"

"Will you two shut up and just get me to the fucking hospital?!" Rukia yelled in anger.

Rangiku and Tatsuki just widened their eyes at Rukia's sudden outburst of anger.

Xxxxxxxxx

**Next chapter: **Is Rukia really in labor? Bahaha

**anyway R&R**


End file.
